Miss Understood
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: [ The name's Sakura. Know it. Remember it. Love it. ] She has it all. And she's proud to be at the top. But when the infamous Uchiha crosses her path, changes come into play. [ Princess...watch out. You're knight in black armor is coming. ] SasuSaku
1. The Mission

**Heyo lovely readers. Welcome to my hmm…I think it was 5****th**** Naruto fic haha. I decided to re-edit the whole story because a) I don't like sasusaku anymore and I need inspiration/motivation to finish it b) It has lots of mistakes in it and I can't bare to have you read them c) I want to get it over with.**

**So, please enjoy haha. Don't worry, nothing much has changed. I haven't updated in a long time but I shall soon. After I refresh my memory after revision that is. **

* * *

**Miss.Understood**

**By: Dark Angelic Kitty (DAK)**

**Summary: (The name's Sakura. Know it. Remember it. Love it.) She has it all. And she's proud to be at the top. But when the infamous Uchiha crosses her path, changes come into play.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Mission**

Soft footsteps echoed in the dank cave of some unknown Sound territory as a young teen walked through a maze of caverns and through an exit to another cave. He grunted softly as he kicked a few mice in the darkness that had been scurrying around in frenzy looking for a place to hide. Glaring at the path ahead, he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and kept on walking.

Orochimaru sat on his serpent-shaped throne as he filed through a list of upcoming targets. Sighing dramatically, he stroked the head of his pet snake that had just slithered its way up the throne. Its forked tongue slid in and out warning his master as he sensed a human coming towards the center of the secret hideout.

Feeling the familiar yet dangerous chakra approach, it quickly slid down again and crawled to the front entrance preparing to give a 'friendly' greeting. Closer and closer the footsteps came. Higher and higher the snake rose as it flattened its head into a heart-shaped plate, ready to strike.

Orochimaru looked up from his piles of files with a thin smile to see who was coming, although he already knew. He watched as the door opened and his pet snake, suddenly sensing superiority from the visitor, quickly slid away soundlessly in fear.

"Sai-kun, back so soon already?" His right-hand man, Kabuto, greeted for him.

"The mission was too easy."

"Aa...I see. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama has a harder mission for you this time, right Orochimaru-sama?" The man adjusted his glasses with his forefinger and peered down at his master.

"Of course. Why, our Sasuke-kun needs to have a hard mission so he can get stronger and kill his brother." Orochimaru cooed. His eyes glinted maliciously and his long tongue slid out to wet his lips. His assistant, Kabuto, shifted his weight as he listened intently to learn of the new mission.

"Just hurry up and give me my next mission." The teen said rudely.

"Now, now, be patient Sasuke-kun. Hmm...let's see...where is that paper?" Orochimaru responded and searched for some paper in the middle of his pile of files, "Oh, here it is."

"Ohh, the Mission of the Spring Jewel. I think its perfect for Sai-kun." Kabuto observed from the back.

"Can you give me the next mission now? You're wasting my time." _He_ said impatiently.

"My, grumpy today aren't we. Well anyways, for your next mission you need to kill the famous Haruno heiress." Orochimaru explained.

"That's it? I don't feel like killing a spoiled rich brat today."

"Sasuke-kun, let me finish...where was I? Oh yes...but before you kill her, you need to find out the password from the heiress to gain access to the Spring Jewel." The Lord of Snakes explained.

"Why don't you just get someone to hack the safe and get this _Spring Jewel_? The name sounds too corny for my liking."

"Sai-kun, obviously you don't really know the famous Haruno's safe." Kabuto butted in.

"Well if it was famous, then I would've known it already." The guy retorted coldly.

"Sigh..." Kabuto could never win an argument with the guy. "You see Sai-kun, in order to open the safe; you need to open three security levels using three passwords. But the safe isn't just an ordinary safe. It's an underground maze. There are three levels with three locked doors. You need three passwords to enter through each door and each door will supply a obstacle for you to pass. If you mix the passwords up, dangerous things will happen. That's all I managed to find out. The rest is up to you."

"Finally...sounds interesting..."

"Oh and Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru added, "It's urgent. I would prefer if you get me the jewel as soon as possible. AND, failure is especially not allowed for this mission. The jewel is very important to me."

"Yeah, yeah…Have I ever failed you?" He answered rolling his eyes.

"Just once." Kabuto grinned, enjoying reminding the boy of his dark past.

"That was a long time ago. It won't happen again." He growled. Just as things are finally heating up now, the stupid owl guy just had to remind him of his past. "So whatever, a _girl_ you say? No problem...I'll get the stupid jewel."

With that, the visitor disappeared once again with a wisp of smoke trailing behind.

"But we haven't told him about the target yet." Kabuto said quietly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun will find out all there is to know about the target. He always does...after all...the target is a _girl_." Orochimaru smiled dangerously and leaned back on his snake-shaped throne, _lounging_.

* * *

Dear Heart,

I met a guy today.

Prepare to shatter.

* * *

**Whew, changed some things here and there. Enjoy :)**

Revised on June 29, 2008


	2. FLART

**Confused about the name switching? Well, it'll clear up soon in the end. **

* * *

**Chapter Two – F.L.A.R.T**

F.L.A.R.T

Stands for Fiery Leaf Academy for the Rich and Talented, one of the two biggest ninja schools in Konoha. Sounds like Fart right? Yeah, I find that funny too.

Tsunade, one of the legendary 3 senins and also known as the principal, Godaime, Legendary Sucker, and Slug tamer was the founder of the school. It isn't really a school actually, more like a meeting spot where ninja teams gather and get their assigned mission as well as a place for them to eat their lunch.

It works like this. In the morning, ninjas come to school, train, and have lessons from their own group leader until lunch time. After lunch, they receive a mission from their leaders and complete them. If the missions are especially long or hard, the leaders will notify them in the morning and they would start the mission in the morning instead of training.

Sometimes the mission takes up the whole day which may cause them to go home during late at nights. Students usually do one mission a day.

The school is composed of genins, chunins, and some jounins. No Anbu's though.

It's a happy, cheerful, sunny place...

Usually...

Today was one of those rare days where Sakura was feeling downright gloomy.

Haruno Sakura. Four words to describe her.

Privileged. Powerful. Popular. Pissed.

Your four P's.

Yes, Sakura was having one of those gloomy days again. She had everything every girl could ever dream of.

Money?

Check.

Looks?

Check.

Bad hair day?

Check.

In a way, you can say that she's..._spoiled_. Not entirely on her account though. She preferred to define 'spoiled' as: being treated better than most.

But being 'spoiled' or being 'treated better than most', you can't say that she's entirely stupid. Noo, she was far from being stupid. Unlike other spoiled brats that can't do anything but show off their pretty plastic face, _she_ can actually **do** and **be** something.

She was only the jounin around her age and she was one of the _best_ jounins around in F.L.A.R.T. Aside from the Hyuuga male.

On top of it all, she was the heiress to the famous Spring Jewel that had been passed down from the Haruno generations to generations since 200 years ago.

Anyways, the heiress stormed down the hallway to her teacher's office with one wild strand of hair trailing along her back. She glared at passerby ninjas haughtily and continued her way while lower class ninjas bowed their head in respect.

In this school...she created absolute dominance.

Oh, did you know that her teacher was Tsunade, one of the legendary 3 senins and also known as the principal, Godaime, Legendary Sucker, and Slug tamer was the founder of the school?

Of course you knew that. And that fact all adds up to her superiority. She was satisfied with the school, generally.

Moving on, she opened the door carelessly and walked in while trying to tame that one strand of wild hair.

A large 'bam' could be heard throughout the whole office of her teacher. Sakura however, just ignored it and continued to tame her hair. It was normal. At least five days out of the week, Tsunade would break a table each day due to her short temper. Very nasty.

"What do you mean they won't accept?" Tsunade roared punching her desk in two.

"P-Please Tsunade-sama, the report was just missing a few things." Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant, quivered.

"Did you know how much time I spent doing that?" Tsunade continued to explode.

"Ahem."

"I spent at least thirty minutes of my- oh Sakura, I see you're here- thirty minutes of my precious life doing that damn report!" Tsunade half greeted half shouted.

"I-I'll talk to them again Tsunade-sama." Shizune sweat dropped and bowed quickly before leaving.

Tsunade sighed and waved her hands to nearby assistants to get a new desk. She cleared her throat before speaking properly. Her throat hurts from shouting too much. "So anyways, Sakura, I have a new mission for you."

"Don't you always?"

"But..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and stopped fixing her hair. "But..." She echoed.

"But, you're going to have teammates this time." Her teacher finished.

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling very offended. "B-But! B-But Tsunade-sama! I haven't had teammates since...FOREVER!"

Inner Sakura: Having teammates makes me look weak!

"Ok...there was this time where I had to partner up with Shikamaru...but that time was ok since Shikamaru had been a childhood friend. But now, you're partnering me up with people I don't even know! There's no way we can work efficiently together, it'll slow the mission down! Plus, I don't need any help!" She whined.

"Sakura," Tsunade sighed, "I know you don't need help. But trust me, you'll like these teammates. They're transfer students from Konoha High, and they're going to be in F.L.A.R.T for the rest of the year."

"Konoha High! You mean _the_ Konoha High?" She couldn't help shrieking. Tsunade just nodded.

"You mean the Konoha High that has been F.L.A.R.T's rival since the beginning of time! And also the other biggest school in Konoha?" She cried out in shock.

"Yup that's the one."

"Wahh, Tsunade-sama! You can't do this to me!" she wailed.

Inner Sakura: What if they're snobs that wants to take my popularity away!

"Well, sorry Sakura, I can't do anything about it. This will be a good opportunity for you to practice some teamwork. Also, I can't really assign the transfer students to anyone else, since the transfer people are some of the best students in Konoha High. Not to mention, they're jounins like you and testing for ANBU at the end of the year." The Godaime explained.

"Just when did this transfer program started?" she demanded.

Inner Sakura: Other jounins! Great...more competition!

"Since early this- Oh they're here. Sakura prepare to meet your new teammates as well as your instructor for the rest of the year. I think you'll do well with them...or at least with_ one_ of them knowing your personality."

A little poof can be heard from behind and Sakura craned her neck around to meet her worst fears. Smoke slowly disappeared, and three tall figures appeared. Muscular figures.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look of her teammates and as the smoke disappeared, her jaws dropped. Well however snobbish they can be, she can't deny that they're absolutely smoking. hot. Her fears about snobs quickly subsided.

The first one she noticed was a middle-aged man taller than the other two guys, with silver hair and a mask over his face. He also wore a typical jounin uniform. She couldn't really read his expression under the mask.

Inner Sakura: Mysterious...but not bad.

The second one she noticed was a blond wild guy with whiskers on his face and had a wide smile plastered on it. He was wearing an orangy-yellow suite that made Sakura think of Mr. Sunshine.

Inner Sakura: Cheerful looking...must be the class clown...but nevertheless...cute.

Now the third one made her stare an extra second long. Black hair, black eyes, black attire. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and shorts with bandages all over his arms and legs. A smirk can be seen as he stared at her.

Inner Sakura: Dark...but...oh my god...I found a total HOTTIE! HELL YEAH! Tsunade-sama understands me PERFECTLY!

As a result, she was paired up with a group of hot guys and...she was in love. It was love at first sight. Sakura vowed to buy her teacher one hundred desks by the end of the semester.

"Ok Sakura, meet you new teacher Hatake Kakashi. He's a former ANBU, and I expect you to follow his every command." Tsunade introduced.

The silver haired guy waved a 'yo' at her.

"That's not a problem but wait a sec...I thought you were my teacher." Sakura said confusingly.

"Not this year, I have a lot of stuff to do so you wouldn't learn a lot from me this year anyway. Next up, the blondie is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hiya, and don't call me a blondie, granny." Naruto said loudly.

"Granny! I'll show you little brat!" Tsunade fired up, and stood up from her chair.

Inner Sakura: Uzumaki Naruto...holy shit...the one with the nine tail fox in him!

Sakura's jaw slightly dropped as she remembered Tsunade telling her about the kyuubi a long time ago. She watched as the daring blond stood up against her teacher.

Inner Sakura: Who would've thought the kyuubi is inside Mr. Sunshine! Not to mention...a loudmouth who had nerves to stand up to Tsunade-sama! That idiot.

He doesn't know what Tsunade-sama can do.

"Hmph." Tsunade huffed as she flung Naruto across the room with one of her finger. "Ok, next the black spiky hair dude is Uchiha Sasuke. Both he and Naruto are jounins like you and they are going to be your teammates. Together you guys will be called Team 7 from now on."

Inner Sakura: Uchiha...argh...I heard that name before...Uchiha Sasuke...come on...

She had spent a few minutes going through her hottie dictionary until suddenly she remembered exactly who Uchiha Sasuke was.

"Sakura?" Tsunade called seeing her dawned expression.

"KYAA! You mean the famous UCHIHA SASUKE who's the notorious Sharingan user as well the guy who every girl in F.LA.R.T calls, The God of All Hotness!" she exclaimed.

"Yup." Tsunade replied simply while Sasuke smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned back on the wall.

Inner Sakura: Damn! So many competition! Gyahh...looks like I'll have to find a way to out win every other chicks. Not like I'm going to get beaten or anything…

"What! I thought this was a Sasuke-hotness Free Zone!" Naruto cried out.

"Apparently, Uchiha is pretty famous around here. Enough chitchat, you three, meet Haruno Sakura, one of my best pupils. I hope you treat her well. Ok, my introductions are done. Sakura, your mission today is to show the team around the school as well as get to know them better. You are dismissed."

"Yes Hokage-sama" she bid and left with others following her.

"Wow, your school is big Sakura-chan." Naruto mused.

"Yeah well, Konoha High is big too." Sakura replied, "Eh...what?"

She raised an eyebrow as Naruto leaned in closely to examine her.

"You're pretty cute and you have pink hair! Want to go out with me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked cheerfully and straightforwardly.

"No thanks."

Inner Sakura: The spot is now reserved for Sharingan Boy.

She thought with a smirk while Naruto's shoulders drooped and cried with anime tears.

"Dobe, you just got rejected. Smooth move." Sasuke commented and sighed inwardly. He was glad that Sakura rejected him, or else he would have to compete with the blond which was the last thing he wanted to do. Too troublesome for his liking.

"Go back to bastard-land!" Naruto growled.

"Make m-"

Sakura suddenly let out a small gasp causing them to stop bickering.

"Are you reading..." she trailed off as she examined the book that Kakashi was suddenly reading with much interest.

"Oh don't mind him Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei is always reading that perverted book. It's the love of his life." Naruto said dismissively.

"Ack! But its 'the' book!" she gasped.

"Ohh...I'm glad someone also shares my interest." Kakashi beamed happily patting her back.

"What! As if I'll ever like that book! Do you know what that is? It's the Book That Must Not Be Named! If Tsunade-sama sees that book for even a second or even hears a word about it, there's no telling what she would do! Once, she tarred down half of the school when one of the students talked about it." Sakura threatened.

"Ohh, I see, well at least this place is a Perverted Book Free Zone." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Sensei, it looks like your book is going down." Sasuke snickered.

"Hmm...half of the school down...well that doesn't sound too bad. Oh well." Kakashi mused and went back reading as if nothing as happened.

"Damn…" Sakura cussed quietly in frustration and grabbed her wild hair. This was worse than she thought...aside from Sasuke.

* * *

**Slightly After Lunch **

"Wow, it seems like all the ninjas in the school really respect you Sakura-chan." Naruto noted after they finished the tour of the school.

"It's easy to earn respect once you get the hang of it." She replied as if it was nothing special.

Inner Sakura: Not to mention a hell lot of hard work to earn respect around here!

"Alright guys." Kakashi took over, "Let's see. Now that we know the school grounds a little bit better, why don't we get to know a little bit of each other along the way? Each of you tell each other your likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Sure." Sakura and Naruto chorused. Sasuke just let out a small grunt and studied Sakura, his next target.

_Unusual pink hair, outgoing attitude, know-it-all, spoiled girly girl...seems to have secrets on the inside...looks like one of those people who loves attentions...and not afraid to show off...kinda strong but still a weakling..._Sasuke observed. His inferences were usually correct, and he trusts it. _Looks like this is going to be another easy target. _

"Why don't you start Kakashi-sensei? Since you're the teacher." Sakura suggested.

"Hmm...well telling you would waste my time and saliva...so I rather have you guys wasting your time and saliva. Plus I have no desire to tell you my likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Chehh...and you call yourself a teacher. I bet you dream about that book everyday." Naruto muttered.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Kakashi ordered, ignoring Naruto.

"I will!" Sakura offered, glad that she was in the spotlight. "Well my likes: ice cream, guys, and pubs. Dislikes: People that takes advantages of others, people that calls me pinky or forehead girl, eggs, and a bunch of other stuff. Dreams...well my goals are personal." Sakura listed watching Sasuke at the corner of her eyes. Disappointment came, when she saw that Sasuke was not paying attention to her.

_Typical girls. But she's the heiress to the famous jewel...I wonder..._Kakashi thought.

"Ok next up is Naruto."

"Yay. Ok, my likes are ramen, miso ramen, seafood ramen, pork ramen, other flavored ramen, and more ramen. Also, one of my new likes is Sakura-chan! My dislikes: Sasuke-teme, being broke, waking up in the morning and finding no ramen in my cupboard, and perverts. My dream? Being the next, future best Hokage of course!" Naruto said proudly.

"Wow, you want to be a Hokage?" Sakura said in awe.

"Yup, that's right!" the blond affirmed.

"Ok, now that Sakura here knows about Naruto. Sasuke, your turn."

Sakura turned her full attention on Sasuke. He didn't talk that much since she met him, so she would like to get to know more about him.

Inner Sakura: Plus, he's a total hottie! I must get him!

"Hnn...I don't like a lot of things, I hate a lot of things including that sunface over there. And I don't have _dream, _more like a goal. My goal is to kill my brother and restore my clan." He said simply.

"Sunface! You little bastard! Cold ice cube!" Naruto cussed angrily.

Sakura just stared at him and blinked.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! A mysterious hot evil guy! This must be my lucky day!

"Alright, now that the introductions are clear you can all go home. Meet me at the campus 8 am sharp tomorrow." Kakashi announced and poof! He was gone.

"Where's your house Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Over that way." Sakura told him and pointed to her left.

"Aww, my house is towards the right." Naruto said sadly.

"We'll see each other tomorrow. So how about you, Sasuke?" she asked, seizing this chance to talk to him.

"Same as you."

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah!

"Oh ok, want to walk home with me?" she asked excitedly.

"Sakura-chan! Don't walk home with Sasuke-teme! He's dangerous!" Naruto half complained half joked.

_I can't disagree with that one. _Sasuke thought darkly and snickered but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, yeah. If he is, then I'll beat him up." Sakura said casually. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her comment but nevertheless, smirked.

"Beat me up? Are you suggesting a fight?" He asked coolly.

"Hm...during training I'll spar with you. But for now, I'm not in the mood to fight with you. Maybe next time." She said calmly and patted his cheek while giving him a flirtatious wink.

Sasuke resisted the urge to flinch. He wasn't used to such familiarities, even after all the missions he did that involved assassinating girls and finding out information.

He smiled slightly in interest nevertheless. He had never been challenged to a fight from a _girl_ before.

"See yah Naruto! Come on Sasuke!" Sakura waved and pulled Sasuke to another direction.

"Hmph, why does Sasuke-teme always get pretty girls?" Naruto uttered jealously to himself and walked off.

"Why are you always so quiet?" Sakura asked the man beside her trying to make a conversation.

"Because there's nothing to talk about." He replied and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"There's always something to talk about. Well if you're not interested in most stuff, then what do you like to talk about?"

"Nothing."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Obviously, she couldn't bring up a conversation with him. So what's the next thing to do to get closer to a guy?

Inner Sakura: Uhhhh...

"Why did you say you hate people who take advantage of you for your first dislike?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura gave him a surprised look.

"You were listening to what I said?" She asked while beaming on the inside.

"No duh, I'm not deaf you know." He said sarcastically. _Ah shit...that wasn't supposed to be my line! _

Sasuke silently swore to himself at his mistake. He wasn't supposed to be sarcastic, he was suppose to be nice to her and find out information. But Sakura didn't seem to mind so he relaxed a little.

"Well anyways, as for the answer to your question: I said that first because I would rather be called something I don't like then being take advantaged of." She answered.

"Bad experience?" he inquired thoughtfully.

"Yeah..." Sakura said quietly. Should she tell him of her bad experience? He may be hot and all, but could she really trust him?

Sasuke wasn't silent as if he was waiting for her to continue...so she sighed and decided to tell him. It couldn't hurt telling him this stuff. He seems pretty safe, not to mention he's a guy from one of the most prestigious school in Konoha. Most students that came from Konoha must be trustworthy and safe. Plus, he's the famous Uchiha Sasuke! She could track him down any day if he did something to her.

"W-Well, you heard of the Spring Jewel right? And the underground safe and all...well I had all kinds of assassins and people come to me trying to befriend me just to find out the secret. Once, I told this person I dated for quite a while the passwords, I thought I could trust him, I thought he really loved me, but the next day, one of the guards found him dead on one of the floors because he had fallen for one of the traps." She explained painfully.

"I hate it when someone gets close to me just because they want the stupid jewel." She rambled, "I'm sorry for telling you all of this. I must've been very stupid to tell the guy the password."

"No, you're not stupid at all. It's just a mistake. Mistakes are lessons to be learned." He comforted _nicely_.

"Yeah, that's right, so now that I already learned my lesson I'm going to be more careful next time." She replied.

Inner Sakura: Wow, he understands me!

_So other assassins were after the jewel too. And traps...have to look out for those. _He thought.

"Well, here's my house." Sakura informed and stopped. Sasuke took his time memorizing her address and smirked.

"Thanks Sasuke, I had a nice time with you. And you're pretty open after a while I guess." She said honestly.

"Same here, and whenever you need to talk...just come and find me." He said sweetly and started to advance towards her a little.

"I will." Sakura answered with a smile.

"It's getting late, you better go in or you'll catch a cold." He said worriedly.

"Don't worr-"

She stopped as Sasuke bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Bye, Sakura. You really talk too much." He said her name huskily before starting to walk off _slowly_.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again deciding on what she's going to say next. The kiss felt nice...

She bit her lips and fidgeted as she watched Sasuke's retreating figure.

"..."

"Sasuke, wait!" she called hurriedly before he disappeared.

Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder to give her a questioned look which made Sakura's heart melt.

Inner Sakura: Awww...so cute!

"...Um...S-Sasuke...want to..." She left off nervously and blushed.

Inner Sakura: Come on...say it!

"Want to what?" he asked, pushing her to continue her words. _Come on...I know you want to say it... _

He had already predicted her next words and actions.

"Want to...want to..."

Sasuke turned around and started to walk towards her again.

"Want to?" He echoed as he neared her.

"Want to..." She repeated and fidgeted even more. The air around her was deadly suffocating and her cheeks were burning hot because Sasuke was barely two inches from her now.

"Yes?"

"W-Want to...g-go out sometimes?" she finally blurted out and stared hard at the ground. She would always go red after something like this despite the fact that she had tons of boy experiences.

Sasuke lifted her chin up, tucked a lose strand of pink hair behind her ear, and leaned down.

"Sure...but next time...don't act so nervous." He whispered expertly and walked off like the breeze, leaving Sakura standing on the sidewalk in a daze.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and smirked.

_That was way too easy...girls... are so gullible...I can win her over just by my next move. _

Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, he stalked off. His next move? Flirtation with a kiss on top.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Alrighty, I know Sakura is acting like a major spoiled bitch that's obsessed with guys but that's part of the plot. I'm trying to portray her when she's still a genin in the actual Naruto series. C'mon, don't tell me you like that useless little Sakura who can only stand on the sidelines and do the only thing she can do: cheer. Even I hated Sakura then. So now, Sakura shall have a bitchy hateful attitude. **

**Later, she'll turn cool for sure hehe. **

Revised on June 29,2008


	3. Hot Night

**Booyah, my 4****th**** revision for the day. I'd say I'm making quite a pace haha. On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Hot Night**

_Shadows. It takes a solid object to make a shadow. They lurk everywhere. Dangerous shadows, creepy shadows, funny shadows. Everyone can see them. But in the night, maybe they can't. _

_Especially the dangerous ones._

* * *

Sakura slipped her long coat on and closed her front gates. It wasn't cold out but putting the coat on would avoid unwanted looks from strangers. She didn't mind of course, but it was just a habit of hers. Heading for her next daily destination, she suddenly stopped and asked herself why she was _walking_ to the place.

Why walk like normal people? If she was a ninja then she might as well put her skills to good use. After all, it's much faster and she can _play_ longer. Hoping onto the roof and jumping across them silently, she smiled as she heard the beat of drums and modern music.

Stopping in front of an old battered door, she showed her fake ID casually to a guard that was standing in front of the entrance.

Confidence was the key really.

The guard peered at the ID for a minute and nodded allowing her to pass. Smiling sweetly to the him, Sakura placed the ID back into her pocket and entered into her second most favourite place in the world.

The Pub.

Only age 18 and above can enter. She was 17, but did she care? No.

Dropping her coat on a rack revealing a black spaghetti strapped dress that went just a little bit above her knees, she walked sassily to the bar counter, putting on a sexy smile.

"Ah Sakura-chan, I was waiting for you." The bartender greeted.

Pushing his glasses up, he prepared a strawberry milkshake with a hint of alcohol champagne.

"Thanks Kubota, you're the best bartender in the world!" Sakura cheered and got the drink. Sitting on a stool, she crossed her legs and scanned the crowd hoping to find some decent looking guys. After all, guys are her hobbies.

"You know Kubota, you should find a better pub. All these guys suck. I only stuck to this pub because of this." Sakura held up the drink in her hand at the bartender emphasizing how much she loved his drink.

"Yes well, I like to stick to old places." Kubota said kindly and pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"I still think you should, well anyways, today I got assigned to a team." Sakura told him. It was always a routine of theirs. She would go to the pub and tell him her day while he makes her a drink and listen. Occasionally, he would throw her a few recent gossips or so.

"Really? I thought you're an 'I-don't-need-anybody' type of person." He said in surprise.

"Yeah I am, but Tsunade-sama forced me."

"Ouch."

"Actually, it's not that bad." Sakura mused and checked her pink polished fingernails.

"Oh? So you mean there's some good looking guys that you like in the team?"

"You know me too well Kubota. Yup, there's this one particular guy I'm interested in—"

"Excuse me."

Sakura looked up angrily and saw a punkish guy with a purple Mohawk. She did not like to be interrupted.

"Yes?" she said impatiently yet politely.

"Wanna dance?" the guy asked, almost drunkenly.

Instantly Sakura flashed him a smile. "Sure."

Kubota just chuckled and wiped the bar counter.

"I'll tell you the rest later Kubota. See yah." She waved and winked at him before leaving. The Mohawk guy saw the wink and smirked. The chick was digging him and it must be a sign that she finds him hot. He knew his Mohawk was a killer.

Sakura continued to smile and walked towards the center of the dance floor. The Mohawk guy closed in on her as she slid her arms around his neck. The music was pumping its loud vibe into their ears making them feel the beat. Sakura breathed some hot air on his skin making him shiver in delight. She smirked and pressed on, giving him a little taste of her expertise.

The salsa.

Sasuke entered the worn down yet bustling pub with distaste. So this was where the girl likes to go at night. He had been following her every footstep in the shadows and she led him to no other place than the pub.

The pub only meant one thing to him. A place full of sluts. In all of his missions that involved girls, he always ended up in the pub. He would have to talk to Kabuto about that.

In every mission, his female targets would try to kiss him and show him their two big plastic watermelons while begging him to go to bed with them. He'd always wish he would meet a girl that would lead him somewhere else then the pub, but it looks like Sakura is just the same as any other girl.

A slut.

She dresses like one too.

He had actually thought Sakura was a little bit different since she was a jounin but he was wrong. Going over to the bartender, he seated himself not far away from where Sakura was sitting. She seemed to know the bartender well since they were involved in some sort of deep conversation.

He studied the bartender, maybe he could get some information off of him or maybe he could force some secrets out of him before killing him. But one thing is for sure, he didn't like him. The bartender looked awfully familiar.

He then noticed a guy with a Mohawk coming towards Sakura. Sasuke guessed that the dude was going to ask her for a dance and he was right as Sakura and the guy went off together to the dance floor.

He stared at Sakura s she rubbed her body up and down the Mohawk guy. The word 'whore' kept on ringing in his mind. He watched how the guy groped her ass and his never ending gaze on Sakura's broad cleavages.

"Don't worry; she's not the type who you think she is." A voice interrupted.

Sasuke turned around to see the bartender behind him.

_So fast...I didn't even sense him coming towards me._

Sasuke glared slightly. The bartender was all too familiar to him. His presence, his looks. He cursed inwardly for not remembering where he had seen him before.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked straightforwardly.

"Kubota." He replied and gave him a friendly grin. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A glass of Heineken." The assassin replied smoothly and eyed him suspiciously.

"You're new around here?" Kubota inquired as he placed some ice into a glass.

"Yeah."

"You dance?"

"No."

"So you came to drink and watch chicks?"

"No."

"So what's your business here then?"

"Hn, I work for this music company and I'm looking for capable dancers." He lied.

"Aa, I see...and you find that pink-haired girl over there capable." Kubota replied knowingly.

"Somewhat like that. Can you tell me anything about her?"

"Well for one thing, she's 17 so she's not allowed to be in this pub. She comes here every weekend if she doesn't have a mission. She's a jounin by the way. Oh and her name is Haruno Sakura, and guys is her hobby." The bartender chuckled at his introduction.

"No shit about the guys part." Sasuke observed the pair on the dance floor. By now, Sakura was pulling the guy to a deserted corner...probably to make-out.

"Is she a whore?" he blurted out. He hated this girl more and more like he did with any other ones. Females are evil.

"No, no. She's far from being a whore. Like I said, she's not who you think she is." Kubota stated and handed him the beer that he wanted.

Sasuke looked at Kubota disbelievingly, but then Kubota pointed silently at Sakura's direction as if telling him to watch. He did and he saw that the guy was kissing Sakura's neck and moving up towards her mouth. He was disgusted and didn't want to watch, but was curious as to why the bartender urged him to watch on and he soon realized why.

As soon as the guy's mouth neared her lips she punched him in the abdomen and whammed her head against his making him fall unconscious. The guy didn't even have the chance to scream. After that, Sakura grabbed him roughly by the collar and threw him aside.

Everyone was too busy and too riled up at dancing to notice. Sakura then came towards him and sat two seats away from him. Sasuke smirked. Sakura didn't even notice him.

"Having fun?" Kubota asked and made her another strawberry milkshake.

"No, that guy was sick. I was hoping for a more decent guy to beat up. You know I hate those that take advantages of girls. They think girls are some useless dolls that likes to look pretty. What they don't know is, it's the boys that are useless. Well, most of them anyway." Sakura replied, obviously annoyed.

Kubota nodded in response.

"Anyways, so today I got assigned to a team right?" Sakura continued the conversation from before, "Well guess who's in it?"

"Famous guys from Konoha High?" he guessed making Sakura jump in surprise.

"Yeah that's right! I don't get it; you always guess everything right whenever I ask you something. Ok, yup they're from Konoha High. Our instructor is Hatake Kakashi, you know...the guy that's known as Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi?"

"Uh huh."

"The second one is Uzumaki Naruto."

"You mean the Nine-Tails! Wow…"

"Yup that's right, and finally the third member is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura finished.

"I take it he's the one your interested in."

"Right yet again." She laughed, completely oblivious.

Sasuke snickered slightly. The girl had no idea he had heard everything she had just said.

"Hey, isn't that forehead-bitch?"

Sakura snapped her head around quickly to find the source of voice. Her eyes turned into slits as soon as she saw the source of the voice.

"What do you want Tikel?" she growled at the blue-haired girl who happened to be her arch-nemesis in F.L.A.R.T. Of course, the bitch wasn't really a threat to her, but she got on her nerves a lot.

"Oh nothing, I just happened to hear your little story and I must say I'm impressed." Tikel rambled.

"Impressed?" Sakura echoed.

"Yup, but not impressed as in 'Oh my god, I hate you for having Sasuke-kun on the team' but impressed as in for a jounin like you, it's a shame that you don't even know Sasuke-kun is RIGHT beside you." Tikel said in a high pitched voice.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed and frantically looked around. Sasuke was surprised that somebody actually found him out.

_Not bad, this Tikel has pretty good observation skills...she's probably stronger than Sakura...well, no use hiding now..._

"Sasuke! W-What are you doing here!" Sakura cried.

Inner Sakura: Did he hear that I was interested in him! Well I did ask him out this afternoon but…gyah…he heard!

"It's a free country. I can go to a pub whenever I like can't I?" he replied with a shrug.

"Sasuke-kun! Want to dance with me?" Tikel asked sweetly and secretly stuck-out her tongue before Sakura can say anything.

Sakura just sat there dumbfounded and hurt.

"Low-class ninja!" Tikel whispered as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm.

Inner Sakura: How dare she humiliate me in front of everyone!

Sakura clenched her teeth and smiled forcefully. "Its 10 pm, I have to go. On top of it all, the sight of you disgust me. Anyways, bye Sasuke and Kubota!" Sakura said quickly and left for the exist.

--

"Argh, how can I be so stupid!" she scolded herself once she got outside. "Being insulted like that by Tikel! In front of Sasuke too!"

She sighed and walked home. "Its not just Tikel too...how could I possibly not know Sasuke was right beside me! At this rate, Tikel will become an ANBU before me!" She groaned and hit her head with her fists.

"Man, you sure love to talk to yourself."

"What!" Sakura whipped around in surprise and saw Sasuke smirking behind her. She groaned again and hit her head more.

"Gahh what's wrong with me! Why can't I sense Sasuke when he's behind me?" Sakura cried and hit herself more on the head. She had made the same mistakes again!

Sasuke sweat dropped as the girl in front of him continued to hit herself. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Man...you sure love to hit yourself too."

"That's none of your business." She huffed and jerked her hand away. "Why are you here? I thought you were with S.I.N."

"S.I.N?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, Super Idiotic Neanderthal aka Tikel." She explained.

"Oh. Nope." He replied, frowning at the thought. It turns out that Tikel just had some sort of hottie-radar in her instead of actual ninja observation skills. Heck, she didn't even noticed that he had ditched her. _Sometimes first impressions are always wrong...and I was thinking Tikel may be a pretty good ninja._

"Hm? Why? I thought you were dancing with her." Sakura asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well first of all, I don't dance. Second, I find her a little too...clingy." He muttered with a little hint of disgust in his voice.

Sakura laughed, "I'm clingy too."

"Not always. You don't stick your body against other people when you're talking. Just when you..."he trailed off thinking about when she was dancing.

"When I dance? That's another thing. It's just a hobby of mine to teach the guys not to mess with girls. I dance and make them all horny then when they get too close to me, I knock them out." She confessed, chuckling a little.

"So guys are your toys?"

"...I think so." She replied with a grin.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment and smirked. He may not like Sakura, but he had to admit, she was honest and he respect that.

"So how did you know Tikel?" he asked.

"Tikel? Well you could say she's my rival but not entirely. She's just one of them - one of the bullies that bullied me when I was small because of my family and partly because of my forehead I mean. They think all rich kids are snobs and bad. I don't blame them because some of them are like that. But I'm not. Well the bad part at the very least. Snob, I'm not so sure." She grinned darkly.

"Anyways, she's one of the other few other jounins like me and she just likes to annoy me for no reason at all. She got mad when Tsunade-sama accepted me to become her student so now; I guess we're competing to see which one of us is stronger." She finished explaining.

"And you can become stronger by hitting yourself like that?" he teased.

"No!" Sakura blushed. "I was just frustrated because I didn't even sense you coming and kind of embarrassed that you heard everything I have said when I was talking to Kubota."

"I don't mind." He smiled darkly and leaned in until their noses almost touched. Of course, he knew it would only make Sakura blush a deeper red.

"Y-You don't mind?"

"Nope." _Heck, this is too simple. She's already fallen for me._

"W-Why?" she quivered.

"Because...hmm...I think I'm interested in you too." He said coolly and locked her gaze with his. His hand lifted her chin up and with that, he gave her a...

One.

Hot.

Kiss.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Whee I think that was the fastest revision I had ever done. Ciao for now hehe.**

Revised on June 29, 2008


	4. Plan B

**Warning: Language as always.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Plan B?**

The kiss was…hot?...perfect?...maybe even heavenly?

She felt her eyes closed and colour rising up to her face. Sasuke leaned in on her harder and brought his hands up to her waist, enclosing them tightly around her.

_Wow…I can't believe my first kiss was going to be this good…Sasuke sure is a damn good kisser...I wonder how he became such a kisser...I'm so lucky…heh, I bet Tikel is jealous!! I've only been with Sasuke for only a day and--_

Inner Sakura: A DAY?! Ackkkkk!! What the hell??

Sakura immediately flung her eyes open, pushed Sasuke away, and slapped him as hard as she could. Caught by surprise, Sasuke stumbled backwards and touched his cheeks in shock.

"What the hell?!" He cried angrily.

"I should be the one saying that Uchiha!! Who do you think you are to just go up to someone and give them a French kiss?! I've known you for only a day!! A day! Aargh…I. Can't. Believe. I. Gave. My. First. Kiss. To. You!! You despicable man!!" Sakura spat and grinded her teeth.

"Despicable? First kiss? You're telling me that you hang around the pub and flirt with boys twenty-four-seven, and you never even kissed a guy?!" Sasuke yelled disbelievingly. He was so shocked at the fact that he forgot that Sakura slapped him.

"Y-Yes!!" She answered angrily, "Who do you think I am? A whore?"

"Hell yes!!" He blurted.

Sakura jaws dropped, feeling insulted. "Stupid man-whore!! For your information, I only play with guys just to show them how stupid they are! Aargh…I can't believe I just gave my first kiss which I have been saving for so long to a man-whore!"

"Man-whore?! You bitch!! You could've stopped, but nooo you didn't, so who's fault is that now?!" He seethed.

"Bitch?!" Sakura echoed loudly and stepped back, insulted once again. "I hate you!! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You're lower than dirt! You're the one that forced your kiss on me! How am I suppose to defend myself?!"

"Oh look who's talking, the bitch that forces her flat body onto a random innocent guy in the pub. You think you're any better?!" he demanded.

"I do not have a flat body!" She screamed pointing at her chest. Indeed they were quite full. "So why did you kiss me huh? If you thought I was that low."

"Dude, did you think I have a choice?! I would rather kiss Naruto than kiss you!" he argued, completely forgetting that he was on a mission.

"Don't compare me wi—"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?! IT'S FRICKEN 2 AM IN THE MORNING! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" A guy roared from a window and cussed.

"That's it, I'm going…don't think this is over yet you annoying little bitch." Sasuke glared and disappeared.

"MAN-WHORE!!"

And thus…the two developed a special nickname for each other…how sweet.

* * *

"Damnit…" Sasuke cursed and slid into his private hot spring in the Uchiha mansion. Now he was really in for it. How could he throw out his temper like that?

_I really need to control myself…_He thought as he slid deeper into the murky steaming water. He can't allow any further mistakes to happen. Now that Sakura officially hates him, flirting with her would be off the list.

"Evil psychopathic slut…" he continued cursing. His left cheek still throbbed from the slap. No one had ever dared to slap him before, not even _her_.

_I'll make her pay…_

He can't back down on the mission now; he refused to be a coward. But he is going to make Kabuto suffer for assigning him to deal with such a hateful girl. He wondered how others can stand her. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the spring's wall. He'll deal with Haruno tomorrow. If flirting doesn't work then he'll just go to plan B: opposite attraction.

Smirking, he looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"I judged the book by its cover again!! So stupid! Who would've known the all famous Uchiha can be such an unbearable guy."

Worst of all, how is she going to deal with him for the rest of the year?! Sakura grabbed her hair and collapsed on her pink bed. She couldn't believe she had let her guard down again around some hot guy. It happened last time and it left her deeply wounded.

"Why am I so stupid?!" she cried.

Inner Sakura: But man…who would've known the Uchiha was an expert when it came to wooing girls…

"Shut up." Sakura growled at herself.

Inner Sakura: Make me.

Silence.

Inner Sakura: So now what?

"I don't know!!"

She had to think of something fast. She knew Sasuke's famous reputation well enough that he was obsessed with revenge towards his brother. If she doesn't think of something now, Sasuke would be out to get his revenge on her for slapping him. Sakura groaned and banged her forehead against her bedroom walls.

"Will you be quiet?! Stop sexing!!" The next door neighbour yelled.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

_Sexing…._

"What the fuck?! You shut up and stop simulating!!" She exploded and let out all her anger.

Silence.

She groaned again and this time, she pounded her pillow against her forehead instead. What was she going to do? If she doesn't fight back, she knew Sasuke would get her for sure.

Flashback

"_Sakura, if you don't fight back, they'll get you over and over again." A blond girl scolded._

"_B-But…"_

"_No buts…you have a great forehead, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You need to protect yourself and show the others everything you got…" _

End of flashback

She was dazed for a minute, how did that event cross her mind? It's been a while since she reminisced about the past. Shaking her head and pushing thoughts about the blond haired girl out of her mind, her eyes fired. Fighting back seems to be the only option.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! Things are starting to heat up!!

If Sasuke makes a move, she's going to make sure he's never going to see the daylights ever again.

**Fin.**

* * *

Revised on June 29,2008


	5. When The Tides Turn

**Supposedly, I posted this chapter during Christmas. Well, today's June 30****th****. The LAST day of June in the year 2008. I think that's special enough for a revision date :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – When the Tides Turn**

Sakura slipped on a tight black shirt with the words 'bite me' imprinted on it and smoothed out her hot pink cake skirt. Today was a big day for her. Whatever Sasuke tries to pull, she will be ready.

She wondered what kind of mission and training she will be getting from Kakashi-sensei from now on. Yup, today was a very important day indeed. Tying her hair up into low pig tails she grabbed her kunai hoisters and Konoha headband before setting out.

She must look her best today for FLART and show Sasuke what she got. Going out the front door, she bought a sandwich before she arrived to school and slowly munched it down.

"Hmmm, let's see...Tsunade-sama told me to meet at...oh right! She told me to meet the team at the bridge!" Realizing that she went to the wrong place, she quickly gulped the last piece of sandwich down and ran towards the bridge.

"Whew...eight o clock...good I'm just in time." She panted and caught her breath.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!!" A loudmouth greeted.

"Oh great it's Mr.Sunshine." She groaned and greeted the blond unenthusiastically. "Hey Naruto, where's that man-whore?"

"Man-whore?" he echoed.

"Yeah, that idiotic Uchiha jerkhead."

"W-Wow!!" Naruto cried out, stunned. He never thought a girl would actually call Sasuke that since he was dubbed "girl-magnet". "Hehe, luckily for you that bastard isn't he—"

A rock suddenly appeared and expertly hit Naruto square in the head causing him to faint for a minute.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled and jumped gracefully down from a nearby tree. Then his expression suddenly changed from a grouchy look to a sly look causing Sakura to stiffen. "Looking for me slutface?"

"N-No...I mean yes!! I just wanted to tell you that you're going down man-whore." Sakura said nervously, pulling up a strong face.

"Doesn't sound like it. Sounds like you're the one going down instead." He purred.

"S-Stop that...where's Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Sakura quickly changed the subject saving herself from growing red in embarrassment. You gotta spare her. It's hard to forget your first kiss.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei is always late." Naruto said, popping back to life again.

"He is?! That's so, so, so irresponsible for a teacher!!" Sakura cried in anger.

"Like you're anywhere near the word responsible." Sasuke retorted and leaned against the rail of the bridge.

"Shut up and you're telling me you are!" She replied angrily.

"Yeah! Don't diss my Sakura-chan, you irresponsible bastard!!" Naruto followed after.

A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead as she punched Naruto on the head, "Since when am I yours! You're still Mr. Sunshine to me for all I care."

"Owwie..." The blond whimpered.

_Poof!_

"Now, now children don't fight." Kakashi appeared.

"Where the hell we're you?!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and studied Sakura and her attire. _Not a bad looking spoiled brat._

"I was uhh...helping this old lady cross the street. Unfortunately, the old lady had this kind of leg disease which prevented her from walking too fast." Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!!" Naruto cried out which earned him another smack on the head.

"Stupid, Kakashi-sensei was just helping out a poor lady, don't call him that!!" Sakura scolded and apologized to her teacher for being so rude. Yup, Tsunade taught her just how important and life-saving proper politeness can be.

"That's my girl." Kakashi chuckled nervously and patted Sakura on the head making her beam.

"Cheh, that idiot...looks like she doesn't know Kakashi well enough." Sasuke muttered under his breath and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked sweetly. Making a good impression for the teacher on the first day is very important.

"Yeah, yeah Kakashi-sensei!! Are we going to learn any cool jutsus today?" Naruto asked.

"Well...first, I need to see where you guys are with your ninja skills. Soo...let's all go to an open area and I'll explain there." Kakashi instructed and led them to an open area where three wooden posts were embedded into the ground.

"Alright, now that we're all here..." He started and shuffled inside his pockets for something. "Ah, here they are."

He held out two tiny bells in front of the three teens for them to see.

"Let's play a game. It's called 'Get The Bell'" he said proudly.

"Not a very creative name..." Sakura couldn't help but mutter.

"The object of the game is to get the bells from me using whatever way possible. You may use what you have learned so far and give me all that you've got." Kakashi continued while ignoring Sakura.

"But Kakashi-sensei, I only see two bells!" Naruto noted.

"That's right, there will only be two winners. The loser will have to miss lunch and become my servant for a week hehe...and if none of you get it, you all have to be my servant for a week." He smiled cheekily.

"That's cheap." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm the instructor around here and I make the rules Sasuke." The teacher said with a bright smile. Although he had a mask on, you can tell he was having the time of his life.

"Hmph, as much as I hate to admit it, man-whore is right...are you sure you passed the teacher test??" Sakura asked doubtfully.

"Why, I feel utterly insulted! I'm a great teacher if I do say so myself! But no matter, you guys have until lunch to get the bell. If anyone of you doesn't get the bells from me, you lose." He pulled a small timer from his jounin vest to set it. After he was done he placed it on the ground and smiled at them. "Ready? START!"

Instantly Kakashi disappeared within a puff of smoke.

"What?! It started already?!" Naruto whined.

"Hey, whatever. This is going to be easy." Sakura said with full confidence. Suddenly she felt as though she was being watched. She snapped her head towards Sasuke's direction instinctively and saw him staring at her. "What are you staring at? I'm too beautiful or something?" she snapped, giving him her best glare.

"Nope ugly, just wondering how you're going to fight Kakashi wearing _those_." Sasuke said calmly while pointing at her clothes.

"This? Heh, unfortunately for you, I fight in _style_ Sa-su-ke." Sakura said with a proud grin flipping her hair.

"Slut." Sasuke simply stated and disappeared.

"Aargh...how dare he! I'll show him! He thinks he's so great! That arrogant bastard." Sakura fumed before going to a clearing to ambush Kakashi herself.

"Eh, what is wrong with those two?" Naruto asked himself and disappeared.

_Ai..._Kakashi sighed in his mind from a distance. Sakura was acting like a typical girl who only cares about her looks; Sasuke seems to be having social problems, while Naruto is too preoccupied to know anything. He was going to have a tough time with this team.

"Found you." A cold voice came behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

"That fast?" Kakashi said with a smile and quickly jumped sideways to avoid an incoming fire blast.

"Katon no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and blasted fire from his mouth.

"Whoa, Sasuke...don't burn down the remaining trees around here." Kakashi chuckled and dodged. He ran to the open area and quickly pulled down his mask halfway to activate his Sharingan

"Copycat." Sasuke growled and activated his own Sharingan.

"Hehe, that's what they call me."

Then Sasuke started doing a series of complicated taijutsu while Kakashi started doing the exact same thing. A punch for a punch, a kick for a kick.

"I thought you can do something better Sasuke. You are an Uchiha after all."

"Don't taunt me!"

"I'm not." Kakashi said coolly and quickly prepared to do a jutsu.

"Hah, that jutsu won't affect me. What's the use of doing it when you taught it to me before?" Sasuke smirked and started preparing for the same jutsu.

"Oh, but lets see who can summon up chidori first?" the teacher challenged and instantly the sound of thunder erupted and blue lights emitted from his fists.

"What?" Sasuke said in disbelief and tried to summon up his chidori as fast as possible.

"Too late Uchiha!" Kakashi sang and lunged for Sasuke at top speed.

"Crap!"

Seeing that there was no time, Sasuke quickly jumped away from the thunder fist but unbeknownst to him, Kakashi was suddenly above him and kicked him to the ground with full power.

"T-This is..." Naruto trailed off, watching from the distance.

"That's right, Rock Lee's lion combo. I know it too." Kakashi called out and performed it to Sasuke. Both Sakura and Naruto winced as they watched Sasuke get beaten up.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god! He's scarring his pretty face!!

"Shit..." Sasuke cried out in pain.

"Uh-uh, don't cuss now Sasuke." Kakashi quickly tied him up with chakra rope and disappeared. Sasuke then cussed again for being so careless and for the bruises.

"My turn! Haha, Sasuke-teme is down!" Naruto called out happily and jumped out in the open. He quickly summoned out two large shurikens and threw it like a boomerang out in the air. The shurikens flew around, cutting up all the trees and everything in its path before flying back to Naruto again. In the process, Kakashi was forced to jump out from his hiding place again and confront Naruto.

"There you are!" The blond shouted and quickly performed the rasengan before charging at Kakashi.

"Watch this Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called and plunged his hand into Kakashi. "Alright! Right on target!"

"Think again Naruto." Kakashi called from behind.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his victim and saw that he had hit a log instead. "Damn..."

"My, what a badmouthed team I have this year." Kakashi sighed and quickly did some taijutsu on Naruto before binding him up with chakra rope too. He then disappeared again.

"Dobe, look who's talking." Sasuke said coldly to the sulking blond beside him.

"The guys are down huh. Look's like they'll have to become Kakashi-sensei's servants. But I however won't be. I'll show them girl power!" Sakura smiled inwardly and jumped out to the open area.

Inner Sakura: Beat this Sasuke-whore!! You may be hot, but you're still a coldass jerk!

"Hehe, not so high and mighty now are you Sasuke. Although those jutsu that you and Naruto did are quite impressive." Sakura commented looking down at a helpless bounded Sasuke.

"Slut." Sasuke managed to say and looked away. This was so embarrassing.

"Go Sakura! Bring Kakashi-sensei down!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke couldn't help but kick Naruto with his leg.

"I'll show you Sasuke, what a girl like _me_ can do." Sakura looked around at her surrounding and checked the current situation thinking of a tactic.

_Well he's not above me, he's not beside me, he's not behind me...he must be..._

"UNDER ME!" Sakura shouted and focused her chakra into her fist before releasing it when it came in contact with the ground.

The ground exploded and rocks flew everywhere.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out as he and Sasuke dodged the flying rocks. Their hands we're tied but their feet were still free.

"Wow...is Sakura-chan strong or what?!" Naruto commented. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, although quite impressed.

"Just like the hokage I see." Kakashi noted as he sprang out from the ground.

"Yup." Sakura answered simply and did some genjutsu.

Kakashi was then suddenly engulfed by darkness and saw himself hanging on a cross.

"Ugh...not this again..." he groaned. "Cancel!" He then shouted to release himself from the genjutsu. But nothing worked and was still engulfed in darkness like before. It wasn't until he shouted cancel for the second time that he managed to release himself from the jutsu. However, before he knew it two kunai flew his way and he hastily ducked to dodge them.

As he was about to get back up, he saw Sakura above him with a fist ready to punch down.

"Whoa..." Kakashi quickly roll over to the side and jumped away from the ground as Sakura's hand came in contact with the ground again.

"Stop with the flying rocks!" Sasuke shouted angrily before releasing himself from the chakra rope and punched a boulder to pieces to prevent it from hitting against him. _Fuck, this hurts…_He looked at his bleeding fist. How the hell did that girl stand punching the fricken hard ground without feeling pain?!

"Shut up you big baby!" Sakura shouted back and ran towards Kakashi, attempting to punch him. Kakashi blocked it expertly and delivered Sakura a punch himself. But it didn't throw her back; instead she withstood the punch and kneed him while starting a series of punches and kicks which Kakashi blocked.

"Fighting with style my ass! We could see your underwear for god's sakes." Sasuke called out angrily, obviously disgusted.

"I don't mind." Naruto grinned foxily.

"IT'S NOT UNDERWEAR YOU DODOHEADS! IT'S CALLED SAFETY SHORTS!" Sakura screamed and continued attacking Kakashi.

Inner Sakura: God, this is tiring...

Then Kakashi started attacking her with punches and kicks too. He seemed to have noticed she was starting to get tired and quickly sent her flying with a power kick.

"Spoiled brat." Sasuke uttered and went to attack Kakashi in Sakura's place while performing some complicated jutsus.

"Damn him!!" Sakura seethed and spat some blood on the ground. Her clothes were all dirty but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let Sasuke get away with it. She quickly healed her major injury and jumped into the fight.

By this time, Sasuke had managed to land a punch on Kakashi in the face. The impact was so big that a bell dropped from his pockets. Seeing this, Sasuke made a grab for the bell. He was never ever going to be Kakashi's servants, even if it meant saving his life.

"Oh no you don't!!" Sakura shouted and pushed him away unexpectedly before he can get the bell.

"Lousy slut!! Katon no Jutsu!!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

_That bitch!! _He was really pissed off now, surprised too. That girl actually pushed him! The nerve!

"Whaa!!" Sakura screamed and jumped out of the way. "You idiot! I could've been killed!!"

"That was what I was planning!" Sasuke muttered and smirked. He was actually quite proud that he almost burnt Sakura. All spoiled brats were meant to die. However pretty soon, he frowned.

_The bell!!_

"The bell!!" Sakura cried out his thoughts.

They both stared at place where the bell dropped but nothing remained.

"Look what you did!!" Sakura exclaimed angrily and attempted to kick Sasuke.

"Look what I did?! It should be the other way around!! If you hadn't butted in, the bell would've been in my hands right now!!" Sasuke shot back and grabbed a hold of her leg to block her.

"Aargh!!" She gave out a cry, blushed, and jerked her leg away. "Fool!! You think I would just let you stand around and get the bell?! No way!! And now because of you, the bell is gone!!" She then started punching him and throw in whatever she can at him while he blocked it all. Sakura was exhausted after all.

"Oh look, they have forgotten all about me." Kakashi said in a fake sad tone in the distance.

"They have, but I haven't!! SEXY NO JUT--" Naruto shouted but screamed in pain as he got sent off into the air by Kakashi when he performed his finest attack.

"A thousand years of pain!!"

_Bringggggggggggggggggggggggg_

"TIMES UP!! GAME OVER! Hehe, starting from tomorrow, all three of you will have to serve me!" Kakashi announced happily.

"What?! It's noon already?!" Sakura cried and stopped attacking Sasuke.

"Thanks a lot slutface." Sasuke grumbled and ran his hand through his hair.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god!! Sooo hot!!

"Shut up." She whispered to herself and looked down so others won't see her face going red.

"I can't believe this!! I'm going to be Kakashi-sensei's servant for a week?!" Naruto wailed tearlessly while still grabbing his butt.

"Yup, meet me at my house tomorrow. And oops I forgot something. All of you three don't get lunch." Kakashi said innocently as if nothing had happened.

"Evil...pure evil." The three of them muttered and prepared to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going? I didn't say this test is over yet." Kakashi stopped them.

"It's not?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Sakura demanded.

"Look who's the baby now. Already giving up." Sasuke smirked.

"W-Who said anything about giving up?! I didn't say anything about walking away!!" Sakura snapped and clenched her fists.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Naruto questioned.

"We are...going to spar!" Kakashi grinned.

Sakura restrained herself from groaning and held her head up high in front of a smirking Sasuke while Naruto's face distorted with agony.

"You mean I have to spar with Sakura-chan?!" He cried.

"Lucky for you, I already worked out who your sparing partners will be. Naruto, you'll be sparring with me and Sasuke and Sakura will be sparring with each other." Kakashi announced.

"No way!!" Sakura's eyes widened and stared at Sasuke. "I have to spar with ice cube over there?!"

Inner Sakura: Hey...body contact!! I like it!!

"Well I don't!" She retorted to her innerself.

"What's the matter? Scared that I'll beat you? Hothead..." Sasuke teased.

"Hothead?! No! I can handle a baby like you!"

"All talk and no action."

"Oh that's it!! You're going down down down!!" Sakura shouted and pulled out her gloves from her hoister.

"Cat fight!!" Naruto called out and grinned when he saw that he had successfully pissed Sasuke off.

"You're the girl around here." Sasuke gritted towards the blond.

"Goo Sakura-chan!!" He cheered and ignored Sasuke.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked and the two nodded. "Whoever has their body on the ground first loses. GO!"

"I'm not going to lose." Sakura said loudly, trying to be as calm as possible. In truth, she was kind of nervous. Tsunade had told her a lot about the Uchiha clan and Sasuke. She had never fought a well known not to mention a very irresistibly hot prodigy before.

"As if I'll ever lose to a girl." Sasuke scoffed as they both got into a fighting stance and stood firm on the ground.

Sakura glared and prevent herself from looking away from those hard Sharingan eyes. She managed to grin a little before attacking him. They knew the rules, no jutsu's or weapons when sparring. Only pure hand to hand combat.

_I have to admit...she's one tough girl..._Sasuke thought as he dodged Sakura's attack. Heck, she even blocked some of his. Five minutes has passed, then ten minutes, then half an hour. _Time to end this...it's been amusing Sakura. It will be a pleasure destroying you. _

Now that he knew all of Sakura's fighting techniques and skills, he could finally show her his real power. Instantly, he moved with inhuman speed and punched her in the stomach with a foot swipe following after, making her trip. In a flash he quickly grabbed both of Sakura's wrists and pinned her to the ground.

"Damn..." Sakura whispered disappointedly and glared at Sasuke above her.

"You lost." He replied playfully and smirked downwards.

"I-I really hate you." She stammered. Sasuke smirked even wider and leaned down so that his mouth is next to her ears, tickling her eardrums. "So do I. Although it looks more like you're still attracted to me anyhow."

Her face quickly turned beat red as Sasuke let go of her and stood up.

"Alright, now that all the PG 18 stuff is over, Naruto your up." Kakashi called and stood up. Who ever knew Sasuke was such a flirt.

"Stupid teme, why did he have to get so close to Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted and got up.

_It's not like I want to dobe...you're not the one trying to find that stupid gem. _Sasuke argued in his mind. _Although she's probably one of the strongest spoiled chick I had ever met who wasn't bluffing about her abilities…_

The spar between Kakashi and Naruto was pretty much one hundred percent predictable. The fight between Kakashi and Naruto ended pretty quickly with Kakashi as the victor.

"Ok, here's all the info I have gathered so far about you guys when you spar. Now I know pretty well about Sasuke's and Naruto's abilities and personality, but this is my first time seeing the three of you working together as a team. Here is what I gathered, Sasuke: Your abilities are pretty much at the top. You just need to work on your speed and your social skills. Don't cuss so much and be a gentleman." Kakashi scolded.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. _Gentleman my ass...you should see me charm girls on my missions. _

"Naruto, your abilities are pretty good too but you attack without thinking. You need to slow down, plan, and work on your brain skill. Chakra isn't a problem to you; neither is your social skills. It's just your brain and don't cuss too much."

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but snicker. Naruto on the other hand just did his famous pout. _Very cute…_Sakura thought.

"Sakura," Kakashi turned towards the female in the group, "As expected from Hokage-sama, your genjutsu, strength, and medic skills are higher than the guys on the team. Not to mention you have perfect chakra control like the fifth. You and Sasuke are pretty strategic. However, you don't have as much chakra as they do so you need conserve it more and not punch all over the place. You need to work on your endurance and your relationship with Uchiha over there. Treat Naruto better, he's not as bad as you think. Don't cuss too much. Girl's who cuss don't look good." Kakashi advised.

"Ok..." Sakura answered, slowly digesting her teacher's words in. He is the great copycat ninja after all and what he said was generally true. _But like hell I'll get along with that hot jerk. _

"Overall from watching you guys do the bell test, you guys are strong ninjas but you guys all lack teamwork which is the most important thing of all. Naruto, you were too preoccupied with showing off by yourself that you forgot to think once again. Sasuke, you were to busy attacking by yourself without accepting your teammates to help you. Not that I blame you because all three of you didn't want any help from each other. But you have the worst social skills around here. Sakura, you were too intent on beating Sasuke. Whatever conflicts you two have, you guys better solve it." Kakashi finished. "Hehe, that's all. See you tomorrow at my place. Bye. Kakashi out!"

"Cheh, brain skills..." Naruto mumbled as his teacher disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Oh well...I'll think about that later, Sakura-chan want to eat ramen with me?"

"No thanks." Sakura answered quietly, "I got to go home now."

"Oh ok, well see you tomorrow! Bye Sasuke-teme, don't do anything to Sakura-chan." Naruto bid and left to eat his ramen. It was already dusk and he didn't eat lunch. He sure was hungry, and ramen is his stomach's answer.

_Wow...Naruto isn't really a Mr. Sunshine idiot like I thought. He's actually very caring, maybe sweet...I better respect him more..._Sakura thought, watching the blonde's broad back. "Psh but anyway...I'll be going now man-whore. This isn't over yet. You'll pay for punching me in the stomach."

"I'm so scared." Sasuke said sarcastically and walked off in the opposite direction. "See yah bitch...don't get raped now, because you're mine."

"W-What?!" Sakura exclaimed as colour rose to her face yet again. But he had already disappeared. "W-What wat that suppose to mean? Did he mean that in a sexual way or a mean way?!"

Inner Sakura: Who cares! He's hot, that's all that matters!!

"You dense creature...shut up I don't care if that hoe is hot." Sakura scolded herself and started walking home. She needed to take a bath, now that her clothes and body were dirty.

Inner Sakura: Na-uh uh! Swearing is bad! Didn't you hear Kakashi-sensei??

She wanted to smack her inner self, but she was right after all.

Sasuke smirked in the distance as he watched Sakura walk home from a distance. His plan was going perfectly. Now that Sakura was trying making herself hate him and love him at the same, its time for some fluffy incidents to finish off the plan.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Thanks to: **frienz4ever, Heartless Ghost, dark Alley, sasusaku74, fRenZ4EveR, darkavatar13, Emsy5, Pale Moonlit Nightsky, AiCeeEe, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, rebel-girl . Kaze-Yume No Tenshi, inugirl13, WhatsALie, P-Prince

Revised on June 30, 2008


	6. Other Side Of An Angel

**Wow, I think my revisions are going faster and faster haha. But then again, I wrote this fic during the time when I officially 'improved' if I do say so myself hehe. Well, enjoy. There's still gonna be stuff that's gotta be fixed no matter what since I'm such a loser at grammar. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Other Side of an Angel**

"Get up brace face; care to repeat what you said a moment ago?" A middle aged teen sneered while kicking a poor little girl whom we all would classify as a bookworm. Worse yet, a nerd.

"I-I don't want t-to do your homework…" The girl replied in a quiet voice that was barely audible. Her two little brown braids were loosened into strands of messy hair, her bare hands and legs were covered with purple bruises and her eyes were just brimming with tears.

"You brat!" the boy shouted and slapped the girl across the face making her collapse onto the ground once again making her already dirty dress dirtier.

"I don't want to do your homework anymore!" The girl winced but got up, her braces shone in the light but she didn't care. She was sick and tired of being pushed around by some punks.

"Ohh…so now the brace face speaks all high and mighty—"

"I suggest you to listen to what she says."

"Wha-"

Looking over, the girl with braces eyes widened as she saw the most 'popular' girl in the school.

"Bother this girl again, and you'll be personally seeing my fist. Although this chick over here already pretty much got herself covered."

"W-Whatever….count yourself saved brace face." The guy muttered timidly as soon as he saw who he was dealing with and unwilling accepted defeat and ran off.

"Hey, you alright?"

Her eyes burned with more tears as she looked up to the so-called 'most angelic' face in Konoha. What was she doing with a low class geek like her? At school, she saw her hanging out with her buddies with fan boys trailing behind her and girls that all desire to be her friend so they can rise up a level in the school.

It's like a hierarchy really.

All the girls would die to become one of the great hokage's apprentices or be born into a wealthy family that was known for having a priceless heirloom. She couldn't help but feel envious.

The angel before her eyes wasn't just pretty and popular, she wasn't just a girl that can woo a passing guy by first glance, but she was also girl with caring heart that was generous and thoughtful.

_Perfect_

_Flawless_

_Strong_

Everything she and every other girls _die_ to be. It's not fair. God wasn't fair. He made this perfect doll in front of her and somehow made a mistake when He was making her. A rejected doll she was.

Guilt passed through her heart for thinking such tedious thoughts. Yes, she was a rejected doll. She bet the Angel would never think these cruel thoughts for she was too 'perfect'.

"Are you ok?"

Those angelic caring word….why is it that when she tries to be nice, people take advantage of her? Why is it that when she tried to fit in, everyone rejected her?

"Hello? Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…thank you." She stammered and shut her mouth in fear that the Angel may leave her if she saw those monstrous braces plastered onto her teeth.

"He's such a jerk." The Angel stated and picked up her broken thick-rimmed glasses - looks like she would have to take it to the glass repair shop again for the third time that month.

"My name is Haruno Sakura by the way."

As if she didn't know. Her name was practically shimmering for all people to see. The famous last name compared to her insignificant one that no one has ever heard of.

"What's your name?"

"M-My name is Ringo Sh-Shizuna." She mumbled.

"Oh! Ringo…what a pretty name. Apples are my favourite fruit." Sakura, the Angel, replied happily and gave her back her broken glasses.

_Nothing compared to your name. _She thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Haruno-san—"

"Call me Sakura." She interrupted and smiled widely, making Ringo even more ashamed of herself.

"I have to go now Sakura-san. I'm sorry for all the trouble." She uttered in a small voice and ran off cowardly without saying thanks.

"Oh…bye." Sakura bid quietly, shocked at the girl's sudden departure. Digging her heels in the opposite direction, she quickly set off pondering on the girl for a little while. She couldn't help but feel pity for Ringo.

Girls like Ringo always reminded her of herself when she was little…

* * *

Sasuke wondered around F.L.A.R.T's halls aimlessly. His morning training was finished and 'school' was about to start, but still no sign of Sakura. His little inner judgment on her slightly altered after observing her yesterday when she helped out a nerd.

Maybe she isn't that spoiled after all, maybe she still had a little human virtue inside of her. Too bad her fate was already decided and she was going to die by his hand anyhow, no matter how one looks at it.

An assassin or ninja should be impassive during missions, but he was human…so having a little trivial emotion wouldn't hurt. However, his little second thoughts quickly extinguished after Sakura came barging into the halls and into the school's washroom at inhuman speed.

It seems as though, he was the only one who noticed her and her messy attire. Her pink hair was all messy and her clothes were sloppily put on. A tornado must've attacked her house or something.

He could feel his eyes roll as he saw a little expensive-looking pink purse dangling in her hand. A prep as always. Surprisingly, he didn't frown when Sakura stepped out from the washroom. Maybe he got too used to sluts who dress in unrepeated clothes everyday and follows the latest fashion trend.

By now, her hair wasn't messy anymore; instead it was in a neat ponytail which he found rather disturbing since it reminded him of someone. Her clothes were far from being combat clothes once again making him wonder how she could ever fight in those clothes. With beige halter top and light blue jeans along with furry cowboy boots, he thought she should buy a horse to finish the western scene.

His eyes trailed up to her face with a blank stare and refrained himself from raising an eyebrow. Blue eye shadow, sparkly lip gloss, mascara…he had no idea how this girl had even managed to become a ninja. It was truly a mystery.

"Oh hey Sasuke-whore." She greeted in a sarcastic voice.

_Never mind about yesterday…she must've been on drugs to be that nice to that nerd…still the same old-- _

"Slut." He muttered, finishing his thought up.

"Hmph, well since you're here I guess we'll have to walk together to the meeting spot." She said in a rather disappointed voice.

"Or maybe you're secretly wishing to walk with me." He smirked and started walking.

"In your dreams Uchiha." She gritted, matching his pace.

"I'm not dreaming." He replied and looked around the hallway. The students seemed to be making their way for them. How convenient.

"Arrogant bastard." Sakura flushed up with a little excitement in her mind. It was hard for anyone to _not_ feel a little bit of excitement when talking to the God of Hotness - let alone, walk with him in the hall.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god, people might think we're going out together!! Kyah!

Her inner self fantasized and threw confetti as she had her fan girl moment. Waving it off, she strode sassily into the meeting spot. She sat down on the ground and waited for Naruto and her instructor.

"What?" She blurted at Sasuke who kept on giving her a weird look.

"Well…being a slut that you are, don't sluts usually go ballistic if they got their clothes dirty?" he wondered aloud. "For all we know…your butt might have grass stains."

"Psh…not this slut of yours." She answered haughtily. "Plus these pants are stain proof."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the second time that day. So much for the daring speech at the beginning. _Spoiled rich brat…'stain-proof' pants….pfft…. _

The bell rang and no sign of Naruto or Kakashi. An hour passed…still no sign of them.

"Where the heck are they?" Sakura whined impatiently and stood up when it suddenly dawned both of them that they were suppose to be at Kakashi's house and do his dirty work.

"Shit…we're late. Why didn't you remember?" She cried as she followed Sasuke towards Kakashi's house since she didn't know where he lived.

"Why didn't I remember? Why didn't _you_ remember?" he retorted.

"You're the great Uchiha."

"And you're the great Haruno." He said sarcastically and ran faster. Sakura managed to keep up with him much to his surprise. He didn't bother asking though, for all he knows…her pants and boots might be running-proof too.

They arrived to Kakashi's house to see Naruto raking the leaves along with 10 of his clones. Sakura had never seen a dirtier house. Leaves were everywhere and mosses were growing at the side of the house.

"Kakashi-sensei!! They're here!!" Naruto called happily and snickered at Uchiha. "Late for the first time I see."

"Shut up dobe." He growled.

"Ahh…temper, temper Uchiha. Since you we're both an hour late, you have to stay for an extra hour to clean up my place. Alright little kids, your job is to clean the house. And don't think so badly of this, this is to help you on your flaws too. Naruto is in charge of raking and dusting. Sakura will be in charge of lifting all the furniture and repainting my house. Sasuke will be in charge of scrubbing, vacuuming, and mopping." Kakashi said happily. He found it quite a task to make a mess in his house the day before. But soon he will be living in a clean house again!

"Evil…" they muttered.

"Oh and that's not all, to strengthen your strategic skills you need to complete all of this by six o clock at night, or else you have to clean out all one hundred of my dog's house. Pakkun will be very happy once he hears this. So…don't try your best to finish on time." The teacher joked and disappeared within a puff of smoke.

"We should just burn his house." Sasuke grumbled and went inside. Sakura agreed and followed him leaving Naruto back to his raking.

* * *

Inside The House

"Oh…my….god…." Sakura gaped. Kakashi-sensei's house was definitely the messiest house she had ever seen.

"Hurry up Haruno and lift all the furniture out, I don't intend on cleaning dog houses." Sasuke ushered and grabbed the vacuum machine nearby.

"Yes mother…like I want to clean up dog houses." She growled and lifted up a couch with her hands. She did have unimaginable super strength after all.

"Whoa Sakura, how are you suppose to work in those clothes?" Naruto asked once she went outside while still lifting the couch.

"It's work-proof." Sasuke interrupted as he came out as well and took off his black shirt in case it gets dirty. He saw that Naruto had taken off his shirt too.

"Shut up Uchiha." Sakura shouted and went red as soon as she saw two toned body in front of her. "What's up with the stripping?!"

"Unfortunately for us…it's not work-proof…so we're afraid that it might get dirtied. Why? Wanna strip with us?" Sasuke teased.

"N-No…"

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? You're all red…Sasuke-bastard is just joking." Naruto grinned foxily. "Although his suggestion sounds quite appealing."

"PERVERTS!!" She cried in disgust and ran back inside followed by Sasuke. The guys just chuckled.

Having a girl on the team to pick on doesn't seem that bad after all.

* * *

Afternoon

_Poof!! _

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke again after fulfilling his daily need of Come Come Paradise. He needed to check how his little students were coming along.

Hoping onto his roof, he observed the scenery. Leaves were all neatly bunched up into 6 full garbage bags but unlike Kakashi imagination of a sparkly clean lawn, he sweat dropped as soon as he saw all of his furniture laid out on the lawn with Naruto frantically smacking each and one of them with a duster. Not a patch of clear green grass was in site.

Entering in the house through a secret door on the roof, he popped his head out of the ceiling and to his dismay; the first thing he heard was…

"GO TO HELL UCHIHA!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU! STOP DRIPPING PAINT EVERYWHERE SLUT!!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WHY DON'T YOU TRY PAINTING THESE STUPID WALLS?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY MOPPING UP ALL YOUR MESS?!"

"DIEEE!!"

Yup…so much for his plan. Kakashi thought with additional sweat drops. His bonding plan for Sasuke and Sakura had currently turned into a paint war.

_My housee……. _He sobbed quietly and disappeared praying that they will clean up after. There were splotches of blue paint on white walls and splotches of yellow paint on blue walls. _Cheer up Kakashi…just think your walls are Picasso paintings…_

"Look at what you did Uchiha!" Sakura screamed.

"Look at what I did?! I'm not the one in charge of paint!" he shouted back.

"No, but you provoked me!"

"Like I want to…it's not my fault you're so hot-headed."

"Hot-headed?!" Sakura echoed loudly and stomped over to Sasuke. "Did.You.Just.Call.Me.Hot-headed?!"

"Uh-huh. You are hot-headed." He smirked.

Inner Sakura: Grr…..Now if he just erased the 'headed' part.

"Not to mention…"

_Hot?! _She thought giddily. Inner Sakura was slowly starting to take over.

"Ridiculously funny looking." He finished making her fall over.

"What?! Like you're not Uchiha." She retorted giving him an inspection of his body to emphasize her point.

"Checking me out huh?" He said changing his tone of voice and approached her. Her heart began thumping louder and louder but she ignored it and held her head high.

"Wasn't that what you we're doing to me earlier?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and bent down until their faces were just a few centimeters apart. "What makes you think you're so hot?"

He couldn't help but say that, it was a big risk for it may lower their current 'relationship' status even more. Although he was clearly enjoying every minute of it. The girl in front of him looked obviously shocked to the core. It was probably her first time hearing those words. Well…someone had to say it.

Sakura had a pretty face, that he had to admit. However she was thin and she didn't have the curviest body in the word. In fact if it wasn't for the tight clothes she wears, to him…she didn't really have major curves at all. Her breasts were small, but she did have a miniature perky ass.

"Like you're hot…" Sakura managed to say after the long pause. It had been…beyond count since she had last heard those words.

"Well…I'm not dubbed God of Hotness for nothing you know." He snickered.

"You're a jerk you know that?" she stated flatly and began rolling up her paint covered jeans. Good thing she took off her boots before she set off to work. They were damn expensive.

"It's amusing." Sasuke replied simply and gave Sakura a sly look. "Especially with girls I'm _fond_ with."

_Fond with? Did he just say 'fond' with?! _She flushed and slowly looked up from rolling her pants to meet a pair of deep black eyes. _What did he mean by 'fond' with?! Is that a sign? Is that some sort of code? Does he like me?! _Her mind spun as a million thoughts attacked her. She was a girl for God's sakes.

"O-Oh….ok…" she stammered and quickly grabbed a bucket of white paint. "W-We better get back to work now…or else, we have to clean dog houses."

Sasuke's lips curved up slightly as he decided to try one more thing. Just to see how she would react. "You got that right…hottie."

"WHAT?!"She screamed out loud, forgetting to watch out for paint on the ground and accidentally slid across the floor.

"Oof!"

In an instant, she felt herself pressed against a warm body with two strong arms holding her making sure she didn't fall. Blushing deeply, she daringly looked up and saw Sasuke smirking at her.

Inner Sakura: Holy shit!! He's half naked and covered with paint!

"A little clumsy there for a jounin." He teased.

"What did you just say?" she asked dumbly.

Knowing clearly what she was asking for he decided to play a little bit more. "I said, for a jounin, you sure are clumsy."

"N-No…before that…"

"Umm…you got that right?" he answered innocently.

"After that!"

"For a jounin, you sure are clumsy."

"What?! That is NOT what you said!" she cried and jumped.

"You're obviously daydreaming Sakura." He lied with a grin.

"Oh….." she said disappointedly, "Yeah…I probably did….Hey! You said my name!"

"So?"

"You haven't said my name since…" She shivered as she remembered Sasuke saying her name in a sexy way on the first day they met.

"Since?"

"Nothing…go away man-whore and mop your floors. If you don't clean it up before we do, we all get dragged down. You're messing up my mind." She muttered truthfully and quickly went up a ladder she brought out and started painting the walls.

_Yeh, well…that's my job Haruno Sakura…_ Sasuke thought darkly and started mopping the floor. He had to give her some props though. To think she actually pulled herself away from him instead of seducing him back. Truly admirable...not to mention, ego-crushing.

* * *

Three PM

Naruto came inside the house finding the house sparkling clean. The floors we're shimmering and the walls looked fresh and new. He searched around for a bit to find Sakura painting the last patch of the living room wall with green paint. Sasuke was rinsing out the dirty mop in the washroom. Both of them looked like they came from the dump.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"We had a paint fight." Sakura replied and jumped down the ladder. Her left arm was sore from carrying a heavy bucket of paint and her right arm was throbbing like crazy from doing the same up-and-down motion again and again.

"Sasuke-bastard was that nasty?" Naruto chuckled and helped put the ladder away.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke came out from the bathroom and wiped his wet hands on his pants.

"It's the truth." The blond retorted and turned cheerfully towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I finished dusting the furniture, I'll help you carry them back in."

"Thanks Naruto! Let's get going, we still have to clean the moss outside." Sakura said happily, hugging him. "You're way nicer than that man-whore."

"Hear that Sasuke-bastard?!" Naruto said proudly and bounded after Sakura.

Sasuke growled and glared at him. What the hell was Naruto doing?! Didn't he know he was ruining his perfect plan? And to think Sakura actually gave him a hug! Walking out, the three of them quickly gathered all the furniture back inside the house and arranged them. It was 4 pm by the time they we're done. 1 more hour left.

"I wonder what's inside these drawers...it's so heavy!" Sakura muttered as she set down a wooden drawer that was locked.

"Probably Kakashi's lingerie and underwear." Naruto joked making Sakura giggle. Sasuke shot him death glares.

"Alrighty! Now all that's left is the stupid moss." She said and they went outside to inspect it. "How do you guys want to clean it?"

"Sakura-chan will spray the water and Sasuke and I will scrub it off." Naruto decided. "He can go onto the roof while I stay on the lower level."

"Dobe, why don't you go onto the roof?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because—"

"You're afraid of heights?" The dark haired teen snickered.

"WHAT?! I am not afraid of heights!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Hehe…I wonder which one of you can clean the most." Sakura wondered out loud and grinned as she got another chain reaction like she expected.

"I can!"

"No, I can!"

"You so cannot!"

"I so can!"

"Want to bet?"

"Bring it on!"

"Bite me!"

"Bite yourself!"

"I will count to three; the house will be divided in half. Sasuke clean one side, Naruto clean the other. The first one to finish is the winner!" Sakura announced. Guys are so easy to manipulate. "ONE! TWO! THREE! GO!"

In a flash the two guys ran off with scrubbers while Sakura pranced about with the hose, showering the house with waters until it couldn't get any wetter. Sasuke and Naruto both summoned clones and were scrubbing like crazy. Again, Sakura just went on with her prancing, collecting all the moss that had fallen onto the ground.

"Hurry up! It's almost 5!!" Sakura shouted. 4 minutes to 5 o-clock. They we're on to the last wall now, and even Sakura joined in to help them scrub.

"3 minutes!" Naruto shouted and summoned more clones. The last wall just had to be the biggest.

"2 minutes!" Sasuke informed as he checked the clock and he too, had summoned more clones. He really had no intention on cleaning dog shit.

"1 minute!" Sakura shouted and hurried up her scrubbing with a gigantic scrubber that was twice her size. Since she didn't have the ability to create clones (bujins?) she had to settle with a big scrub which just amazingly popped out of nowhere.

The trio scrambled like scurrying rats, picking up all the moss they had just scrubbed off.

"30 seconds!" Sakura panicked and stuffed a handful of moss into a garbage bag.

"Noo….I don't want to clean dog houses!!" Naruto cried and sped up even more.

"Like we want to!!" Sasuke snapped.

20 seconds…

15 seconds….

11 seconds…

10

9

8

7

Sakura whammed her last handful of moss into the hated, almost-full garbage bag

5

All of Naruto's clones stuffed their mosses into the bag in unison.

3

Sasuke threw his in with accuracy.

2

"Oh no! There's ONE MORE PATCH OF MOSS!!" Sakura shouted and pointed on the ground.

1

Naruto spotted and threw it into the bag. All threw of them watched the patch of moss soar through the sky in slow motion.

_Poof! _

"Shit!" All three of them cussed as the moss continued flying. It won't make it to the bag in time. Say hello to dog shit.

"KATON NO JUTSU!!" Sasuke shouted out of the blue.

0

"TIME!" Kakashi called and smiled under his mask.

Naruto and Sakura peered over at the spot where the moss was flying. It was gone, and so was the bag of moss. But miraculously enough, the ground was still alive and green. Sasuke panted slightly and smirked. Luckily he was skilled enough to control the flame.

"WE MADE IT!!" Sakura cheered and danced around.

"YAY! NO DOGGIE POO FOR US!" Naruto sang and did cartwheels.

"Idiots…" Sasuke muttered and sat down, satisfied.

"Congratulations! Truth is, my dogs are potty trained so I was lying about the whole thing. But nevertheless, you guys all passed!!" Kakashi smiled.

"What? You mean that was a test?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You betcha!" The teacher grinned. "Hey, you didn't think my house was that messy did you?"

"That was cheap!" Naruto whined.

"Ah…but you guys learned the weapon called teamwork." He replied wisely and the three of them nodded slowly. He did have a point; it was a good lesson after all.

"Plus, I just couldn't wait to get my house back to normal so I needed an excuse to make you guys work faster." Kakashi chuckled innocently and was gone in a flash before a super fist, chidori, and rasengan hit him.

_Not only did they have potty mouths but they can't take a joke either. _Kakashi thought with a sweat drop in the distance. _They could've killed me! And I'm their instructor! Kids these days…._

"Man I'm hungry…" Naruto said suddenly and all three of them remembered they had skipped lunch. "Why don't we all go to Ichiraku to get ramen?"

"Sorry Naruto, maybe next time." Sakura apologized making Sasuke wonder when she started being so nice to Naruto. "I have to go back to school to get something I left from Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, that's alright." Naruto said a little bit disappointed. But then he lit up. Like she said, there's always next time. Plus, she didn't say no this time either. "Well then Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!! You coming Sasuke-bastard?"

"I left my shurikans in the school." He replied monotonously, "Next time."

"Psh, bye!"

"Bye Naruto." Sakura bid and they walked back to school. " Man, can't believe I'm walking with you again."

"I know you like it." Sasuke teased.

"You wish."

"I'm not wishing."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Man-whore."

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

"Brat."

And it went on and on and on. Surprisingly, they still hadn't run out of insults by the time they got to F.L.A.R.T. They really cuss too much and became experts in the art of swearing.

"Wuss."

"Fag."

"Oh look, if it isn't Wide Forehead again." Some feminine voice interrupted their bickering.

Sakura looked over to find Tikel and her gang and groaned as she discovered that a lot of ninjas are still around. But then again, the school never really closes and at night, it becomes more of a social place for all.

"What do you want Tikel?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Just wondering what you're doing with Sasuke-kun." She shrugged and smirked. "Where have you been? In the dumps?"

Sakura looked at herself and remembered that she was covered with paint and dirt. Looking up, she saw Tikel flashing her new yellow tube top with a blue miniskirt. By this time, people were starting to look at them. She felt her face burn with embarrassment. What would the others think of her?

"Little Miss. Pampered has finally let out her true side." Tikel laughed.

"H-Hey! Don't say that to Sakura-san!" A new voice appeared. They all turned around in surprised and found Ringo standing in the hallway.

"Haha, when did you get yourself a geeky ally? Can't handle the pressure by yourself anymore and finally asked another to help you out? Thought you could do better in choosing your friends. On second thought, you two suit each other." Tikel laughed even more. Her gang laughed with her.

_Heh…chicks are so evil to one another…_ Sasuke thought quietly and looked over at Sakura whose face was all flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Don't talk this way about Sakura-san!" Ringo piped up. She needed to repay Sakura for helping her yesterday.

"Ohh…Forehead girl's little friend talks! And look, they are so familiar with each other that they are already on first name basis!" One of Tikel's followers cooed.

Sakura looked around and saw more people looking at them. They had smirks on their faces. Finally she couldn't take it anymore; she was _not_ going to get pushed around. She couldn't stand getting bullied again.

"Shut up Tikel and go back to your little hell hole! And for your information, this girl over here is NOT my friend! So quit daydreaming and go waste some other people's time." Sakura shouted.

"Huh?!" Ringo gasped, taken aback. This girl was not the Angel she had met yesterday.

"Aww…you hurt—"

"I said SHUT UP you bitch!" Sakura hissed and turned towards Ringo. "Who gave you the permission to walk around and butt into other people's business?! What made you think I need your fricken help? And WHEN did I say you can say _my_ name?!"

"B-But y-yesterday…" she stammered.

"What 'but'? There is NO but! You better get back to your house before I knock those petty braces off of your face. Next time…you dare to cross with me again, you'll be seeing hell! Same goes with all of you!" She shouted at all the bystanders.

_No wonder she's the top and most feared in school…._ Sasuke thought. He was clearly amused by her actions and words.

"Well then, why did you help me yesterday?!" Ringo blurted with tears in her eyes.

"Oh puh-lease! I was bored and I couldn't stand seeing that poor little face of yours in the dirt." She snapped. Ringo looked at her disbelieving and bolted out in the opposite direction with her face buried in her hands.

"Satisfied now Tikel? Now get out of my face before I punch you out of this world." Sakura said madly.

"Let's get out of here now Tikel!" A girl said nervously and tugged at Tikel's arm. The leader gave Sakura a glare before leaving. They knew better that Sakura wasn't lying and the fact that Sakura was indeed stronger than Tikel was no joke.

Spectators quickly gave a shove to their close buddies and hurried out of the scene. No one wants to mess with Haruno Sakura right now. Not even fan boys. For the ace of the school was now very angry. Quietly, Sakura walked to her locker with Sasuke behind. The hall was quiet and not a single person besides them was in sight.

"That was some drastic personality change from yesterday. You sure got that poor girl crying." Sasuke commented coolly.

"It's not like I love doing this sort of thing." She replied dully.

"Oh?"

"You want me to become the laughing stock of the whole school?" she asked, shooting him a glare which made him tense up.

_Haven't had those looks in a long time…_ He thought.

"Nup, that would be bad. But you shocked me there." Sasuke continued smoothly. "You're willing to put others down just to save your reputation? I would have never guessed from the way you acted when you saved that girl from the guy."

Sakura stiffened and slammed her locker shut creating a loud echo in the empty hall.

"This is a tough school Sasuke. Like any other school, this school is no different. It's like survival of the fittest. Either you go down or someone else goes down. And it's not going to be me. Sometimes you got to do bad things in order to survive." She said flatly and walked away. "I…chose to live. You don't understand anything."

Sasuke just lingered there a little bit, slowly digesting her every single word.

"Interesting…"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ok, first…I realized I was being way too corny in the beginning about Sakura being an angel. But meh, it was told from Ringo's point of view and well… you can say that she's corny haha. And by now, you probably think Sakura sucks BUT just a reminder…**

**I purposely made her that way. I want to make her hateful at first just like in the Naruto series and then make her grow mentally somehow. Yup yup. Please bear with it. Besides, this fic isn't called Miss Understood for nothing haha. As you can see, Sakura is quite misunderstood. **

Revised on June 30, 2008


	7. Will You Listen?

**Apparently, when I updated this chapter…I was bored to death during CNY. Well…I'm bored to death again. **

**Naruto: Look on the bright side DAK, you're on a updating role!! **

**DAK: Yeh, yeh. –Throws the keyboard at him- **

**Narutopher Lovers: Wahhhhhhh!! Naruto-kun!! –Performs CPR- **

**DAK: Haha...joking...so bored...ugh...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Will You Listen? **

Sakura woke up grudgingly and frowned as she remembered what had happened the day before. Her semi-crush/enemy/teammate now knows what a sore loser she was and her current conscious felt guilty. Really guilty. It was her first time doing something way beyond mean.

She brushed her teeth furiously as she wondered about how Ringo was doing. Was she crying? Was she being bullied again? Her thoughts stopped as she suddenly felt _wet. _

_Shit. _

_Holy fucking shit._

Her period was here.

* * *

It was a little before eight when she arrived to F.L.A.R.T. For once, she wasn't late. But she wasn't happy either. So far, her morning was crappy. She just _couldn't wait_ till noon. (Sarcasm intended.)

Not bothering to glare at the students who were looking timidly at her, she stomped to her locker and threw her make-up bag inside. The whole school was probably talking about what had happened yesterday and how she was a mean mean ass.

Inner Sakura: Look on the bright side...no one will mock you anymore.

"Shut up inner." She muttered to herself and proceeded to their usual training spot.

"HIYA SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto aka Mr. Sunshine greeted loudly.

"Hi." She answered curtly and sat down ungracefully, clearly annoyed by the blonde's optimism. Naruto snapped his mouth shut and decided not to say anything more. He was kind of hurt by her tone of voice, but knew better to not complain. Sakura was probably very angry at something and this time, she made it very clear.

"Someone's moody today."

"Shut up Uchiha. I don't want to talk to you." Her voice was bitter and cruel. But she meant what she said. Not even the face of God of all Hotties can cheer her up today. In truth, she also didn't want to talk to him because she was embarrassed about letting him witness yesterday's event.

"Whatever." Sasuke said coolly and stuck his hands inside his pockets. All three of them waited in awkward silence before Kakashi arrived.

_Poof! _

"Sorry uh, I had to help this lady out with her groceries." Kakashi lied lamely but was surprised when no one bothered to shout at him and merely nodded in reply. _Oh-kay...this is strange..._

"Well, we are finally going to have a mission today!! It's a very important one too, so get your butts off from the ground and let's go to the Godaime's office!" He said cheerfully.

"YAY! A mission at last!!" Naruto burst out singing.

_At least he's back to normal..._the teacher thought and observed the female member on their team as they walked to the Hokage's office. Sasuke was at quiet as always, nothing abnormal about that. But the loud hyperactive pinky had a sour look on her face and was very quiet for the matter – highly unusual and suspicious.

"You guys are finally here." The Godaime greeted, her eyes still glued onto the paperwork from her desk as the came in.

"What's the mission granny?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's an A Class mission." She explained, not even ticked off by the 'granny' comment. She was very busy today. "The vice-president of the construction industry needs to be escorted from Cloud Country to Rock Country to attend a very important meeting regarding the plantation of a new border."

"Cheh...how is that mission A-Class?" The blond pouted expecting something much more thrilling and dangerous.

"Because you little twerp," Tsunade looked up from where she was with a vein on her forehead, "do you have any idea how big that industry is? Half of our Konoha buildings were built by them _including_ this school. Do you think there's not a person out there that's planning to overthrow the multimillionaire and take his place?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you come back without an arm intact." She continued. "You will have three days to complete the mission."

"Fine." Naruto huffed and the rest nodded.

"We shall leave in one hour. In the mean time, get your things ready and be ready at the gate." Kakashi informed.

"Oh and one more thing." Tsunade called as they were about to leave. "The ANBU exams are taking place soon. Be prepared, I'll be the one judging whether or not you'll eligible to participate based on the result of this mission."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted but was quickly ushered out of the office by Kakashi.

"ANBU exams huh?" Sasuke echoed thoughtfully.

Sakura suddenly smiled. This could be her big break. She could finally stop going to the damn school. No more snobs. No more bitches. She could just solely concentrate on missions instead of creating a title for herself to prevent from being bullied. But then she frowned again, her problem with Ringo still wasn't over yet. And the guilt was still there.

"Be ready in an hour." Kakashi reminded them.

"Sure."

"Ok! Hehe...this mission is interesting after all!! ANBU here I come!!"

"Whatever."

With that, all four of them disappeared in smokes to prepare. The first thing Sakura did once she got home was take a shower then she opened her large closet and took out her combat outfit which she hadn't worn since Team 7 was formed. She arrived at the gate one hour later, all ready to go. Her anger slowly subsided and the frustration in her lessoned. Her afternoon wasn't really crappy after all but she was still annoyed nonetheless.

Sasuke was the second to arrive and he was surprised to find Sakura wearing something that looks like it's made for ninjas for once. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, a mini white skirt with lots of slits revealing black shorts inside, long black sandal boots, and of course a red forehead protector that acted as a bandana.

He was wearing his usual outfit – you know…the usual black collared sleeveless shirt, white pants and lots of bandages around his legs and arms to prevent himself from twisting something. Naruto was third to arrive. He wore his usual orange and black suit along with his Konoha forehead protector that was ever so bright. All three of them had a backpack to carry their belongings.

And last but not least to arrive was Kakashi. As always, he was creatively late. But finally, Team 7 was ready to go.

* * *

Five hours later...

"STUPID IDIOTS!!" Sakura screamed and dug her heel deep into the ground creating a large split. Her not so crappy afternoon had turned into the crappiest afternoon she had ever had.

"Wahh!! Have mercy Sakura-chan!!" Naruto cried and ducked as a boulder came his way.

"Where the hell are my stuff?! My pads are in there!!" She demanded, too angry to be embarrassed.

They had stopped to take a break in the middle of the forest and she taken off her backpack as she went to check on their surroundings. When she came back, her backpack was gone. Inside were all her weapons, scrolls, but most importantly, her pads. Didn't they know pads are necessary for her to survive every excruciating month?! Did they want to see her leak?

Don't answer that.

Tsunade-sama had finally given them an A-Class mission which was something to die for since everyday life in Konoha wasn't very interesting but then her period **just** had to come on the same day this rare mission was assigned. And now, some jerk had just stolen her personal belongings.

Great...just great. As if things could get any better than it already is.

"Now, now Sakura. We could get some once we get to cloud country. We couldn't have possibly stolen your stuff. We erm...don't exactly need pads." Kakashi tried to comfort, but unfortunately for him, Sakura then directed all her anger at him. He could never really understand females no matter how many times he read the Come Come Series.

"And when will that be?!" she shouted.

"Stop pms-ing and look here." Sasuke interrupted her tantrums and signaled them to look at what he was looking at. Strangely shaped footprints.

"Maybe that person stole Sakura-chan's belongings." Naruto said analytically, silently rejoicing that he was safe from the kunoichi's deadly grasps for now. "But it must be a really demented person...those footprints don't really look human."

"And you're saying they belonged to Big Foot." Sasuke said sarcastically. Of course, no such monsters exist.

"You never know Sasuke-teme." Naruto replied. "I think it's a yeti."

"Whatever that asshole is, I'll make sure he/she will never see another living day again." She threatened deadly and started following the footprints.

"She's been very moody today; even though I haven't known her for that long. I think something is bothering her and it's not because of her period." Kakashi said thoughtfully as he and the two guys trailed behind the raging female.

"Yeah, I think so too. Sakura-chan is normally not that murderous." Naruto added. Sasuke, however, stayed silent. Personally he thought the two guys on his team had a point. Could Sakura be angry about something that has to do with Ringo or Tikel?

They stopped as they arrived upon a clearing and they could hear a distant rummaging and clanging of metal. Instantly Sakura hopped on a tree and saw monkeys going through her belongings.

"Monkeys huh...monkeys..." she said in a low dangerous voice. So the culprit had been these damn primates all along. "Damn monkeys stole my belongings...so that's what it is..."

"Uh oh...I have a feeling Sakura isn't very animal-friendly right at the moment." Naruto breathed. They watched in silence as Sakura clenched and unclenched her gloved fists.

"Monkeys...did I tell you I hate monkeys?" she said to herself hysterically. "I HATE MONKEYS! THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE WITHOUT THEM!! DIEEEEEEE YOU PRIMATES!!"

Instantly thousands of trees flew in the air and giant boulders of rock were detached from the Earth and being thrown upon the thieving creatures. (AN: I have nothing against monkeys by the way.)

"GIVE ME BACK MY PADS!!" Sakura screamed chasing the monkeys everywhere. Finally she caught hold of the 'leader' of the monkeys and snickered at it. "So you think you could get away with my stuff...well let me just tell you this. No one messes with me, not even you!!"

The monkey squirmed and screeched under her grasp while hissing at her aggressively.

"I'll show you whose boss!!" She shouted and did a twirl before flinging the poor animal to somewhere a thousand kilometers away. Luckily to say, the monkey did survive but suffered a very mild headache.

-

And thus, they set out once again with the guys cowering behind. It wasn't until late at night when they managed to reach the outskirts of Cloud Country and decided to camp out until the next day.

"We'll be meeting the vice-president tomorrow morning and a lot of things will come our way. Countless of people have attempted to assassinate him before and I'm sure tomorrow is another good opportunity for them to strike again. Plus I heard the Yakuza are making him their next target, so get all the rest you can for tonight. Tomorrow is a big day." Kakashi filled them in and prepared his bedding.

They nodded silently and went to sleep around their campfire. It was a little bit over midnight when Sakura quietly got up from where she was and went to some place where there are fewer trees since the trees blocked her view of the sky. She was used to star gazing every time before she went to sleep and today was no exception.

Her body didn't feel very sleepy yet and she needed some place alone to think. After a few minutes of aimless wondering, she finally found a clearing and sat down to watch the stars. The stars were tiny today and the clouds covered half of the sky. They had really arrived at Cloud Country.

She sighed deeply as a warm breeze ran through her hair and body. The night was comfortable and warm. Fireflies rose from the grass and illuminated the surrounding. After awhile she decided to watch the tiny short-spanned insects instead of the stars. In the distance she could hear soft footsteps coming towards her way, but made no move to stand up.

"You're a very annoying girl."

She heard him say and smiled sadly. Drawing up her legs, she hugged them tightly and continued staring at the fireflies.

Sasuke sat down beside her and looked at the insects with her. He was never a deep sleeper so he might as well build up some relationship with the target in hopes of learning some information about her family heirloom.

Sakura suddenly felt an urge to tell him her feelings and problems, but then mentally smacked herself for even thinking about telling a bunch of corny stuff to a guy. Especially to someone like Sasuke.

She felt she needed to though; Sasuke will just have to listen and classify her as being lower than a loser later. It was then when she realized she didn't care about what others thought of her anymore for the first time – in this case – what Sasuke thought of her anymore. For now, she just needed someone to listen. She kept things inside for so long ever since _she_ died and now, it's almost as if she was going to burst into a million pieces any moment now if she didn't spill her beans.

Sasuke kept quiet and seemed to have heard her thoughts. He didn't make any move to leave so she continued. Maybe he was willing to listen.

"I feel like such a loser." She started hesitantly.

"For a girl that has a big reputation like you, that sounds greedy." Sasuke said with a teasing voice. "Imagine how those unpopular students will feel when they hear your words. They would probably feel lower than dirt."

"I'm greedy for power, that's true." She admitted. "But it's not because of the reason that you're thinking of."

"How do you know the reason I'm thinking of is the reason you think I'm thinking of?" He smirked and leaned back with his hands supporting him.

"Because that's what everyone thinks deep down. They think I'm just power hungry because I want everyone to think I'm cool and worship me as their idol. Or they think I want to be a perfectionist and become a model for everyone to be." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I bet you enjoy being popular."

"I do, who wouldn't? But that's not even half of the reason why I'm reputation-obsessed. My reason is something way more then that." She said blankly. "...Sometimes I even think of myself as a coward."

"Well just so you know, that's not the reason why I think you bullied that girl." He replied.

"And what do you think Mr. Know-It-All? How could you be so sure that a prodigy like you would understand anything about me?" she challenged angrily.

"Simple. I'm good around girls." He joked.

"Pfft...please...give me a break."

"What...you don't believe me? You know what I think? I think you've been bullied before. And you're afraid that you would get bullied again. You won't stop gaining popularity until everyone stops bothering you." He said coolly.

"...you can become a psychiatrist one day Uchiha." He was one hundred percent right in everything – shockingly.

"I know."

She may not know it but he was practically made of experience. Sakura was officially his four hundredth female target. Yes, he had been keeping count. It wasn't hard for him to find out about her inner self but then again, he found it amusing.

Sakura then grinned and stood up feeling better and satisfied. He understood her and that was enough, it didn't matter now that he knew about her darkest secret or if he was going to make fun of her later. _He understood._

"Thanks Uchiha. You're a great listener and I mean it." She commented. "I can't really tell you how I feel because I'm not so sure myself. But the feeling that you get when you have someone listening to you at the most troublesome times, I can tell you, that its one of the best feelings in the world. And I'm glad that you understood. Tell you what, you can make fun of me all you like and I won't do anything about it."

"..."

"Good night then." Turning her heels, she ran back to the camp to get some shut-eye. The guilt and pressure had somewhat lifted and the first thing she's going to do when she goes back was to find Ringo.

Sasuke stared at the disappearing figure of the girl and walked slowly back to the camp. It was his first time hearing those words and it shocked him. Her heart was easy to see through but she was complicated in her own ways and somehow, he felt like he want to know her character more.

Strong kunoichi

Selfish females

Stubborn girls

Confident sluts

Bitches

Whores

Obsessed fanatics

Desperate needy

Know-It-Alls

Goody-Two-Shoes

Two-timers

Widows

He met them all, but none as intriguing as her and he wanted to know why. He suddenly felt frustrated and confused; opposite of what he was feeling most of the time. His life and purpose had always been so clear to him.

But then, on comes the mission which he thought was like any other boring mission. A mission where he uses his looks and manipulative words to woo girls into telling him information and secrets so that Orochimaru could get one step closer to his goal.

Well the girl whom he classified as a spoiled simple-minded brat had proven to him that this mission was anything but boring.

For once in his life, he, the Uchiha prodigy, was having doubts. And he unexpectedly wanted her to _understand __him _in return. He had a sudden desire to know what this 'best feeling in the world' is like.

But will she be willing to listen?

**Fin. **

* * *

**Ok, so basically for those who don't get it… Sakura acted like a bitch towards Ringo because she was afraid of being bullied again by Tikel due to past experienced. So yes, this story is very loosely based on the actual Naruto storyline. And well she was happy when Sasuke saw through her because that meant he understood her dilemmas. **

**Whichhh….. also refers to the title of this story, Miss. Understood. She has been officially understood haha. And now, Sasuke feels like she is different like he does in every other fics (yes, I'm sorry for the cliché) and now is somewhat attracted to his target. Ok? I hope I made that clear tehe—**

Revised on July 8, 2008


	8. You Do Voodoo

**Warning: Bad language towards the end. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Be Careful of What You Wish For**

They woke up before the sun came up that day and arrived in Cloud Country at dawn. It didn't take long for them to find the big mansion of where the vice-president lived. None of them were awestricken by the extravagance of the amazing architecture since they all had one, excluding Naruto and Kakashi in Konoha.

Waiting patiently out in the gates, two muscular guards opened the entrance gates for them and escorted them in the mansion only to be surprised. Inside the house, the first thing they saw was a ton of luggage. And I mean literally a _ton_ of luggage.

"Dude, how much does a guy need to bring to a stupid meeting?!" Naruto commented bitterly as he saw the load of worthless earthly material. He was never a morning person and seeing the luggage just made his day worse. The vice president better not make them carry his things.

Before the others could fire a remark back to the blond, a tall man clapped his hands and came to them.

"Good morning, I presume you lot are my escorts?" He said cheerfully and glanced at Sakura.

"Yo, I'm Hatake Kakashi, the leader of this team and these three are my students." Kakashi introduced and signaled the rest to introduce themselves.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto muttered and stared at his employer's hands. They were adorned with large jeweled rings. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, you name it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke grunted, casting the rich man a wary look. Like Naruto, he did not like the man one bit. Money and rich people often ticked him off, giving him bad first impressions. Of course, _he_ came from a rich family but he wasn't interested in money. As for Sakura…well, he slightly changed his mind about her and classified her as a satisfactory decent spoiled brat.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura on the other hand smiled toothily and offered to shake the man's hand. The vice president smiled back and took her hand.

The two teenage boys glared at the vice, detesting the look in his perverted eyes. He looked like he was just itching to rape her. The vice president, however, ignored them and cast all his attention upon their female teammate. Kakashi blinked observing as the kunoichi seemingly has returned to her previous cheerful self.

"Nice to meet you Miss Haruno, my my you look very pretty." He slurred and kissed her hand.

"T-Thanks Vice-"

"Please…just call me Yutaka."

"...Yutaka-san…" Sakura blushed. She knew he was just flattering her for the fun of it, but she could never handle sweet talks well.

Kakashi then suddenly clapped his hands to get attention as he noticed his two male brats were about to explode. He grinned slightly at them and bowed a little. He had to be polite around their charge after all. "Let's get going shall we err…Yutaka-san."

"Yes alright Hatake." The vice president said quite rudely, his tone changing completely. "Hurry and get those things, we're leaving in five minutes." He ordered his servants and smiled at Sakura. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing as a ninja?"

Sakura suddenly felt the hair on her back stand straight up as she heard the comment and stared at the man. She could take sweet talks…but looking down on her was another thing. Sasuke and Naruto both smirked in satisfaction as they saw a vein pop out on her forehead. Now they can all agree that they don't like their charge.

Inner Sakura: You got a problem with me being a ninja?! You think I'm too weak?! Huh? I'll show you what a girl can do! Bring it on bubba!

"Ahem…let's go outside now." Kakashi said quickly. "We need to get to Rock Country by tomorrow afternoon. Yutaka-san's meeting is at night."

They nodded and followed their instructor outside, waiting impatiently for the servants to load all of Yutaka's stuff. What the heck does he have in there? His personal bed?

"I advice you all calm down and be nice around Yutaka-san." Kakashi warned in a low voice as they waited outside. "He's our charge, and the reason why we accepted this mission is because he promised to rebuild all Konoha's old construction for free if he gets back safely."

Inner Sakura: Snotty…slanderer….son of a bitch…hmmm what other insults start with an 'S'? Oh yeahh…shithead….eh anyway…who needs his stupid money!!

"Chehh…we're rich enough to pay for reconstruction." Naruto pouted.

"Ah, but there's other-"

"All set to go?" Yutaka interrupted and flashed then a blinding smile at them. A smile that's actually quite similar to a guy with fuzzy eyebrows that Sakura knew. She cringed and blocked her eyes.

Kakashi nodded but then stopped in his tracks as he saw a massive grand carriage in front of them with two well-groomed white horses pulling it.

"You're going to ride in that?!" Naruto blurted.

Yutaka gave the blond a distasteful look and directed his attention to Sakura. "Miss Haruno, do you want to ride with me?"

"Uhh no thanks, I'll walk."

"Oh it's no problem at all. Come and sit in the carriage. What kind of gentlemen am I to let such a beautiful lady walk outside in the forest?" He said courteously.

"It's really ok. I prefer walking." She said firmly. Yutaka gave a light scowl and shrugged his shoulders before going into his first class transportation. The coach then flicked his whip and the horses started forward.

Each of our heroes sighed mentally and started following the carriage, keeping a close watch for any assassins. It wasn't until noon when they met their first batch of company - a group of thieves attempted to steal all of Yutaka's belonging but Team Seven brought them down before they could even reach the carriage.

The second batch of company came an hour later and a third after that. It wasn't until the forth batch when they realized a lot of people wanted to kill Yutaka. And it made them wonder if they were just out for the million dollar position or they had personal distaste for him.

"Eh I'm sick of this…all these people are noobies…" Naruto whined as he dropped a so-called-assassin to the ground. "I'm sick of Mr. Richie too…popping his head out of that carriage window once in a while to see what we're doing…"

"It's our job…what do you expect us to do dobe?" Sasuke muttered and pulled out his kunai from another man's body.

"Another one is coming…" Sakura told them as she sensed chakra coming towards them.

"Well this is new…" Kakashi commented. The chakra he sensed this time was stronger than others, and the attacker seemed to be alone too.

"This person may be stronger…but I bet he's like any other wimp." Naruto said and grinned at his teacher. "You can keep on reading that book of yours. I'll take care of this."

"Hmm…"

Kakashi shrugged carelessly and leaned back to read his book. He had been sitting on Yutaka's carriage for the whole day reading his beloved Come Come Paradise and letting his little angels taking care of all the work.

"I'll be back in five minutes." Naruto announced and went towards the source of chakra.

"I say ten minutes." Sakura grinned after the blond left.

"Nahh...more like twenty." Sasuke replied knowing perfectly well Naruto will come back in less than five minutes.

They waited patiently, continuing to scout the area for any attackers.

1 minute…

2 minutes…

3 minutes…

5 minutes…

7 minutes…

"Has it been longer than five minutes to you?" Sakura asked worriedly, suddenly aware that their surrounding was completely silent. Without the company of the loudmouth blond, the whole mission seemed to have lost its perk. Looks like Mr. Sunshine was at least good in some way.

"It's been seven minutes…" Sasuke calculated. "Let's go search for him. Kakashi will be able to protect Yutaka from the others."

She nodded in agreement and they back away from the carriage to search for Naruto. It didn't take them long to find Naruto hanging on a tree branch, his weapons scattered everywhere.

"Naruto!! Wake up!!" Sakura called out to the unconscious ninja frantically.

"We underestimated the target." Sasuke said blandly and stood up to search for the target.

Sakura quickly went to work and summoned up some healing jutsu. "He's suffering from a slight concussion. Looks like someone gave him a really hard blow on the head."

"Stay here…I'll go look for him." Sasuke commanded and ran off into the dense woods without giving Sakura a chance to argue.

"Come on Mr. Sunshine…wake up!!" Sakura urged as she finished healing the large bruise on his head. "NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

He gave no sign of consciousness tempting Sakura to slap him, but then she decided to shake him instead. "Wake up sunshine!!...Err…the sky is falling!!" Her attempt to wake Naruto up sadly failed making her frustrated. The major wound on his head wasn't that life-threatening and she had healed most of it so he should've regained consciousness by any second now.

"Come on…wake up!! I'll treat you to ramen to ramen when we go back."

"..."

"Oh bloody hell…SOMEONE DECIDED TO CLOSE DOWN ICHIRAKU!"

"What?! What?! Ichiraku?! Who? What? When? Where? How?!" Naruto snapped awake.

"Oh yay, you're awake now. Get that butt off the ground and let's go help Sasuke!" Sakura hurried and ran off towards Sasuke's direction.

"WHAT?! But what about Ichiraku?! And wait..wait…she's…" He trailed off as Sakura disappeared into the woods. Cussing loudly, he sprinted after her. Their target wasn't like any other target. Their target this time was a…

* * *

"What the hell…." Sasuke said loudly as he saw a granny perched upon a rock with a voodoo doll in her hand. This old granny was their target?!

"So you're one of those little protectors of Mr. Yutaka…" she croaked, stroking the strands of gray hair on her doll. The doll had short hair with messy stitches all over its body. It was dressed in rags and loose straws were sticking out from the stuffing. The faces were all stitched up too and the doll had a crooked smile on its face just like its master's.

"Were you the one that hurt the dobe?" He asked coldly.

"Ah such a rude rude boy…what a black heart he has…"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Oh…such short temper too…"

"..."

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…I was right…ohh what a dark black heart with a black past…"

"..." -Twitch-

"I don't like rude boys…"

"..."

"At least that young lad was polite…but you…oh no no no…"

"...You're weird…"

"Sigh…this would not do…this would not do…you think so too Larry?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the granny who seemed to be talking to the puppet. _Oh-kaayyy…._

"I'm afraid Larry wants to punish you. We don't like rude boys you see."

_Uhh…bite me?_

"What? What's this you say Larry? He's having rude thoughts about us? Ohh…this would not do at all!"

"What the fuck…."

"His words are harsh…we really ought to punish him. Right now you say Larry? Alright then…"

The granny smiled crookedly revealing yellow rotting teeth and charged at him with inhumane speed.

"Are you even a granny?" Sasuke couldn't help but blurt aloud as he dodged all of her attacks.

"What's this Larry? Another person with a black heart is coming towards us?" The granny asked her doll as she continued kicking and punching Sasuke. "The female from their team you say…"

"Dude…would you just cut the black-heart shit and shut up?" Sasuke demanded and jumped a few feet back. Her little hocus pocus and doll talking was annoying him to no end. He didn't believe in voodoo shit and he doesn't plan on believing now.

"He doesn't believe in us…" she moaned but then suddenly held the doll's mouth close to her ear as if it was whispering something to her. Slowly she cackled and prepared some hand seals for a jutsu. "If he doesn't believe…then we'll make him believe…"

Suddenly the stitched up smile on the doll slowly began to open into a wide smile as if it was laughing and high screeching sound erupted from its mouth.

_Heart to heart,_

_Flesh to flesh,_

_Black souls exchange at the stroke of one_

"What the fuck is this?!" Sasuke said angrily as he covered his ears. The screeching and the cackles became louder and louder as the granny chanted faster and faster. He could hear Sakura calling his name in the distance and cussed. He needed to end all of this now. Unplugging his ears, he took out a large shurikan and ran towards the granny.

_Mind to mind,_

_Senses to senses,_

_Appearance exchange in front of lenses_

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped and threw the shurikan towards her. To his surprise, the granny let the shurikan cut her in half and continued chanting.

"Sasuke!!"

He heard Sakura shouted.

_Bone to bone_

_Skin to skin_

_Faces turning dreary thin_

Sasuke growled appearing in front of the crazy granny and her messed up doll and punched her hard in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. But she didn't stop chanting and the doll wouldn't stop screeching.

_Gory days_

_Bloody nights_

_Freedoms stripped and prison rights_

The granny was screaming madly at the top of her lungs by now and clutched her doll tightly as she got thrown in the air violently by Sasuke who was preparing to give her a final on-air blow. To hell with it, he didn't care if she was a granny right now. The screeching and chanting was pissing him off.

_Time of hell_

_Mandate of heaven_

_It's going to be a new day for lucky team seven_

"I'll show you a time of hell." Sasuke snorted and jumped up to give the 'soaring' granny the final blow. "Go to hell you piece of voodoo shit."

_**BAM!** _

"NOO YOU GUYSSS….SHE'S A…." Naruto paused for a moment and stared at his two teammates sprawled on the ground. "Witch." He finished.

Sasuke slowly sat up from where he was and rubbed his forehead, groaning. "What the hell…"

"What…the…frick…" Sakura sat up too and messaged her forehead. Both of them stared at each other for a moment and looked around. The granny was no where to be seen.

"What the fuck." They said in unison.

"Did you just head butt me square on the forehead?" Sakura demanded.

"More like you head butted me with that wide forehead of yours." Sasuke retorted.

"WHAT?! I was aiming for that granny!"

"No _I_ was aiming for that fricked up grandma! You had to come along and crash into me and now look at what you did…she's gone!"

"It's not my fault she was gone! I was going to help you! And I assumed you would've dodged when you saw me but nooo…I was wrong. I forgot that you're blind!"

-Cough-

"I never asked for your help you crazy slut. And how was I supposed to see you behind that granny? I don't have x-ray vision you know."

"You dickwad! What kind of ninja are you?! That granny was fricking tiny! And you're like three heads taller than her! You could've seen me!"

"Come to think of it…I did. Probably because you're too fat! I thought you would get out of my way when you saw me, but I was wrong because you don't have a brain!"

"If I'm fat than what are you?!"

"Skinny!! Opposite of what you are fatass."

"Asswipeeeee!! I AM NOT FAT!!"

-Cough-

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"AM TOO!"

-COUGH- -COUGH- -Gag on saliva-

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"YOU GUYS!! BE QUIET!! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE OTHERS RIGHT NOW!!" Naruto screamed over them. "Cheh…"

The two glared at each other and turned away from one and another in the next minute and stood up.

"That old granny is gone." He informed as they all headed back to Kakashi.

"Did you say that she was a witch?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…she started chanting some weird stuff and I couldn't move all of the sudden. I didn't know what happened after that and woke up finding you beside me." Naruto explained.

"...Nothing happened to us though…only a disappearing act and a big bruise on the forehead." Sasuke noted.

"Pshhh….you're not the only one with a bruise." She muttered as they arrived back to Yutaka and Kakashi.

"Where have you meddling children been?" Kakashi asked without interest.

"Here and there." Naruto answered not wanting to say all three of them got their ass kicked around by a granny. Sasuke and Sakura kept quiet and pretended nothing had ever happened.

"Oh…is that so? Well keep scouting then. We're going to stop and spend the night at this village called Liki Liki tonight." He told them.

"Liki Liki village?" They echoed.

"Yup, Liki Liki village."

* * *

**WELCOME TO LIKI LI I VILLAGE**

They read, on a sign in front of the village. It was a poorly made sign for one of the 'k' in Liki was gone.

"Shall we go in?" Kakashi asked cheerfully as he entered the village without giving the others a chance to reply.

The trio followed behind their instructor solemnly with Yutaka's carriage behind them. They arrived at the grandest inn they could find since the vice president refused to live in a 'low class' inn.

"Hi, we would like to have 5 rooms please." Kakashi said politely. Yutaka told him the servants will be sleeping in the carriage so he didn't have to rooms for them.

"I'm sorry, we only have four rooms." The lady told him and apologized.

"Are you sur—"

"It's alright, four rooms it is then." Yutaka cut off Kakashi. "We'll take it."

"Ok, here are your room keys. Your rooms are all upstairs on the second floor." The lady said and pointed at the stairs across from them.

"Thanks." Yutaka said brightly and handed the keys to each and every one of them all except for Sakura. "Miss Haruno and I will share a room."

"WHAT?!" Sakura couldn't help but shouted in a loud voice.

"Oh it's alright Miss Haruno, I don't bite." The vice president said nicely but everyone could see the evil lust in his eyes.

Inner Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'M THE ONE THAT WILL BE BITING! GO TO HELL DIPSHIT!

"No it's alright; you can have the room to yourself Mr. Vice President." Naruto replied for Sakura. "After all, you are our charge and we don't want you to have a bad sleep. So we'll do the squishing for tonight."

Sakura smiled and silently thanked Naruto to no end in her mind. He's her new hero!

"I'll sleep with Sakura-chan!" Naruto then declared making Sakura sweat drop.

Inner Sakura: I take that back…I take that all back….

"No, it's alright little boy…" Yutaka gritted at Naruto.

"If I may interrupt…I think it would be best if Sasuke and Sakura share a room since Naruto will likely molest our little kunoichi here." Kakashi suggested. He really was directing the comment at Yutaka but things would just get worse if he said that Yutaka wanted to molest Sakura.

Sakura just kept quiet and secretly did a happy dance inside her body. A hottie next to bed…what more could she ask for?

"What?! Kakakashi-senseiiiiiii!! Why does Sasuke-teme get to sleep with Sakura-chan?!" Naruto whined.

"Because, if you two boys sleep together, who knows if this inn will still be here by tomorrow. Yutaka-san and I are both adults so we get to have a room of our own." He explained. _Plus Yutaka probably won't sneak into Sakura's room with Sasuke around…_He added in his mind.

"What do you think Miss Haruno?" Yutaka asked angrily. His fantasies were slowly disappearing in his mind.

"I think Kakashi's suggestion is acceptable." She said with a grin.

Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH! IN YOUR FACE AGAIN BUBBA! –Does happy dance-

"Alright…fine…I guess I'll see all of you tomorrow…" Yutaka said slowly and furiously before stomping upstairs into his room.

"YAYY!! In his stupid little perverted face!!" Sakura cheered after Yutaka was gone. "I love you senseiii!!"

"I know I know. Who doesn't love me?"

"I don't." Both Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. Although Sasuke secretly smirked and thanked Kakashi for giving him the opportunity to 'bond' with Sakura.

"Tch…you two aren't cute at all." Kakashi said flatly and went away to find his room.

"Hmphhhhh……it's not fair…Sasuke-teme always get the cute girls." Naruto pouted.

Sakura just stared at the blond with a soft smile and patted him on the head. He really was a sweet guy at times. "Don't worry Mr. Sunshine…I'll treat you to ramen when we go back."

"Really?! FREE RAMEN!! WOOT!!" Naruto cheered and gave Sakura a hug. "Thanks Sakura-chan!! You are the bestest of the best!! Don't let Sasuke-teme do anything bad to you. Goodnight!"

"Night." Sakura bid and watched as Naruto went upstairs. "Let's go find our room Sasuke."

"Hn…"

Both of them went up the stairs slowly and it took them a while to find their rooms. The inn looked really small on the outside but on the inside…it was like a maze.

"365…345….344!! Sasuke I found it!" Sakura called out as she found their room. They inserted their keys inside the lock and went in to find a small bedroom with a queen size bed and a bathroom.

"I get to use the bathroom first." She declared.

"Why do you get to use the bathroom first?"

"Because I'm a girl. Ladies first."

"You look more like a man. I'm first."

"No I am!"

"I am!"

Pretty soon both of them were trying to stuff themselves into the door while pushing each other away.

"Get out of the way!"

"Why don't you?!"

"If you don't go out I'm going to start stripping!!" Sakura threatened.

"You want to kill my eyes?!" Sasuke shot back.

"SHUT UP!! GO TO HELL!!" She summoned up every bit of her strength and pushed Sasuke out with all her might.

"What the…" Sasuke trailed off in surprise as he got pushed out of the bathroom. _Man…one tough slut…_

He sighed and waited for what felt like an hour or so before Sakura came out of the bathroom with damp wet hair.

"Slowpoke…" he muttered before he went into the bathroom himeslef.

"Heyy!! I only took thirty minutes!!" Sakura argued but Sasuke had already closed the door. "Hmph…jerk…" After glaring at the door for a few seconds, she decided to polish her weapons to kill time.

She was down to the last few kunais when Sasuke finished his shower and she looked up only to find Sasuke topless.

Inner Sakura: OH MY GOD!! HOTTY GALORE!! 4…5….6 PACKS!! HELL YEAHH!!

"I know I'm hot so stop staring." Sasuke smirked and cast her a coy look. _Look all you like, because this will be the last hot thing you'll ever see once I get a hold of those passwords…_

"W-What! Who wants to stare at that body of yours?" She said quickly and turned back to her kunai, her face turning red.

"Hmm…you do?" he said coolly and sat on the bed.

"You wish Uchiha. The only place I'll be staring is your grave."

"Ouch…that really really hurt." He said innocently.

"Uhuh." She replied carelessly and flung the kunai that she was polishing towards him. Sasuke caught the deadly object easily and twirled it around his fingers.

"You trying to kill me?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm…maybe." Sakura smirked and went to put one of her legs on the bed. "So how do you want to sleep?"

"Oh what's this? You're asking me to fuck you?" Sasuke asked, leaning back against the bed.

"No idiot. Go fuck someone else." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So you're not fuckable?" He inquired casually making her blush.

"N-No! Not by you! Like you're fuckable." She said dismissively.

"Hmm…how do you know? Would you like to know if I'm fuckable or not?" Sasuke grinned.

"Hell no you perverted jerk. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you you're your virginity. Anyways, I was asking…do you want to sleep on the floor or the bed?"

"The bed." He answered without thinking. "And for your lovely information, I am still a virgin."

"What?! That's so inconsiderate of you! And psh, like hell I'll believe that!"

"Well you asked me. And I answered. What more do you want?"

"You're sleeping on the floor because I'm sleeping on the bed." Sakura ordered.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Like I will."

"What…you think I will?"

"Yes!! You're the guy around here…act like a gentleman."

"Bite me."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Fuckface."

"Hag."

"GET DOWN TO THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I will!!" She growled and tried kicking him down with her leg.

"Pfft…what do you think I am? Some kind of twig? I'm not that weak you know." Sasuke scoffed and pushed her leg away.

"You are weak."

"Who said?"

"I said."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah."

"Bring it."

"Fine."

Sakura then jumped onto the bed and started throwing everything possible at the man. Pillows, bed sheets, etc. She then tried pushing him down with her hands and ended up having a mini-spar on the bed. "Go and sleep on the floor! The bed is mine!"

"I don't see your name on it!"

"There doesn't have to be owwww….my…OWW…name on it!!"

-Pinch-

"Frick! That hurt! Did you know that?! Why don't you get off! Go away you annoying lil slut!"

-Slaps-

"That's what you get for hitting me!"

-Kick-

"That's for the slap!"

-Punch-

"That's for the kick!"

And they fought on and on and on for an additional twenty minutes before deciding to stop. Sakura laid on her back panting hard while Sasuke laid on his stomach. If anyone walked in the room, they would think that the two just had a midnight tussle. –Smiles-

"Fine…let's…call it…a draw." Sakura panted.

"Whatever…"

"You get the right side, I get the left side. If you go over to my side, you're dead."

"Why do you get the left side?"

"Because I like the left side."

"I like the left side too!"

"Well its mine! Now stay at your side!"

"Ughh…you are one stubborn slut. Next time, if there is a next time, I'm getting the left side." Sasuke uttered and continued lying on the bed. He was too tired to argue with her. It was almost twelve thirty when he looked at the clock. "I'm going to sleep."

"I hope you get nightmares."

"I hope you die today in your sleep."

"Hmph."

"Hn…"

"Chehh…"

"Whatever…"

"..."

Five minutes later….

"Zzzzzzzz…"

_Wow he's really asleep…that fast…_ Sakura thought as she stared at the guy beside her who was sleeping soundly. Not to mention, half naked too.

Inner Sakura: Kyaaaaa!! He's so cute when he sleeps!! –Gushes-

_I better get to sleep too…that stupid Yutaka-pervert is going to keep me busy for the whole day tomorrow…but in the mean time…_

Inner Sakura: Mwahahaha!! I'm sleeping beside a hottie!! Hell yeah!!

It was twelve-fourty when she looked at the clock. And by twelve-fourty-five, she unconsciously fell asleep.

-

-

_Ding!_

The great grandfather clock rang on the first floor.

-

-

Sasuke stirred and flopped on his back as Sakura decided to sleep on her stomach. It wasn't until three am in the morning when Sasuke had an urge to use the bathroom. He groggily stood up and rubbed his eyes, he was surprised he had fell into such a deep sleep around someone else. He had never done that before...again; he was a light sleeper and was always on the alert when others were around.

His body felt strangely light but then he shrugged and walked over to the bathroom. Turning on the lights, he closed the door and walked past the mirror.

Just as he was about lift up the toilet seat he stopped for a moment. He thought he had just seen pink at the corner of his eye. Rubbing his eyes again, he walked back to the door and started scanning around for the source of that colour. Looking around, he found no pink objects so he shrugged again and turned back.

That was when he stopped and realized he really wasn't dreaming at all. He _did_ see pink. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Rubbing his eyes again he looked at the mirror again.

Pink.

Quickly opening the door, he looked across the bedroom to see a half naked handsome guy lying on his back.

For the first time in Uchiha history, Uchiha Sasuke screamed like a girl.

**Fin.**

* * *

Revised on July 8, 2008


	9. Be Careful of What You Wish For

**Warning: Intense Language**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Flashback

_Quickly opening the bathroom door, he looked across the bedroom to see a half naked handsome guy lying on his back._

_For the first time in Uchiha history, Uchiha Sasuke screamed like a girl._

End of Flashback

**Glorious Sex Switching**

Sasuke flinched drastically as he heard a piercing scream he had never knew he was capable of producing erupted from his throat.

"What?! What?! What?! Who stole my cookie?!" Sakura shouted and stood up chaotically, apparently still half asleep.

Sasuke just stared at her…or he…speechlessly with his mouth wide open. His heart started beating uncontrollably and his body started to shake. It wasn't until a minute later when he realized he was actually panicking; another thing that an Uchiha _never_ does.

"Where's my cookie?..." Sakura continued, half dazed. But then quickly gained consciousness. "HUH? Wait…what happened? Whoa whoa whoa…who the heck is that speaking?!"

She demanded as a new yet familiar voice appeared in the room. Sasuke couldn't have said it for his rosy red lips hasn't moved one bit. It couldn't be her as well because well…she's a girl. The voice she heard was a rather deep tone.

"Well? Who is-"

She stopped.

Her mouth dropped open.

Sasuke pointed a quivering long index finger at her.

She looked down at herself.

A half naked muscular body appeared in front of her eyes.

She looked up.

A fully dressed pink haired chick appeared in front of her eyes.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura screamed as loud and high as she can, but instead a screechy manly scream came out of her mouth which apparently wasn't used to screaming because her throat hurt like hell afterwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sasuke, couldn't help but scream after and the same hideous high pitched scream rang in his ears again.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!"

Both of them shouted and ran around in circles.

_**BAM!**_

"YO YO YO! What's going on?!" Naruto shouted over the two maniacs as he kicked their door open.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!! AHHHHHHH WE'RE DYING!!"

"What's all this fuss about?" Kakashi yawned when he came into the room.

"They've got the mad cow disease sensei!! I TOLD YOU THE COW WE ATE TODAY WERE POISONESS!! But NOOO….you guys wouldn't listen to me!! And now both of them have officially gone crazy like a cow!!" Naruto shouted angrily over the two already screaming ninjas. "My poor Sakura-chan…"

"There's nothing wrong with the beef. And mad cow disease doesn't make one go crazy." Kakashi reassured the blond and in a flash, he appeared in between the two teens and grabbed their heads to prevent them from running around.

"No, no, no! There _is _something wrong with the cow. Sasuke would never scream like that no matter how bad the situation is." Naruto retorted and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter you two?" The instructor asked calmly.

"HE-"

"SHE-"

"I-"

"Hold on there, one at a time. Sakura…what's the matter?"

"I don't know what happened but but but-"

"Sasuke, I didn't ask you…I asked Sakura. Now what's going on?"

"I'M TELLING YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Be patient Uchiha. You will have your turn later. Haruno say something, what happened?"

"I'M HARUNO!! I'M HARUNO SAKURA! AND I'M FUCKING TELLING YOU WHAT'S GOING ON _RIGHT NOW!_?"

"SHE'S THAT SLUT! SHE'S THAT SLUT!" Sasuke shouted after but it sounded like a screech since he still wasn't used to adjusting his vocal chords.

"Hahahaha…that bastard has gone bonkos!" Naruto laughed and went up to Sasuke's body.

"I DID NOT GO BONKOS YOU STUPID MR. SUNSHINE! AND I'M NOT A BASTARD!" Sakura shouted angrily and delivered an extra powerful punch at Naruto.

"Whhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt? Has the world ended already?" Naruto cried as he got flinged to the opposite side of the room.

"If I'm not mistaken…I believe Sakura and Sasuke have switched minds." Kakashi noted analytically after a while.

"Took you a while genius." Sasuke snapped like his old self again, slowly regaining his cool back.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Naruto muttered weakly as he climbed out of rubbles which used to be a wall.

"He means you dobe-?"

"DOBE?!" The blond echoed in shock and looked at the pink-haired chick. "Sakura-chan is that you?!"

"Does your Sakura-chan call you a fricking dobe you fricking retard?" Sasuke demanded angrily. "And stop looking at me like that!"

"I can't believe this." Sakura whispered and collapsed to the ground, wailing. "I-I-I-I….I got a dickkkkkkkkk………..it feels heavy…."

"Shut up….I now got two lumps on my chest…you thought you had it easy? How do you balance with these things?"

"You little son of a bitch! How do you walk with this thing?!"

"You wanna go you pussy?"

"Hell yeah! And who are you calling a pussy?! You're the one with the pussy now! And on a more disgusting side…_my_ pussy!"

"I never wanted your pussy you sick slut!"

"What?! What?! What?!" Naruto looked at both of them with confused expression.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" Kakashi hushed in a dominating voice.

"..."

"Naruto, Sakura's mind is in Sasuke's body and vice versa. You get it now? Uchiha and Haruno, stop fighting or else I'll make both of you clean my house again."

Naruto looked at all of them bewilderedly as his slow mind processed through every single bit of information. "Oh…my….god……poor Sakura-channnnnnnnnn!! All trapped in a hideous body of a bastard!! The world is clearly ending!"

"HEY!" Sasuke glared at the fox boy and tried to restrain himself from going over to his collapsed figure and kick him out of his daylights, but failed in the end.

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY BODY!" Sakura shouted as she witnessed Sasuke cruelly kicked Naruto with _her_ foot and tugged at _her_ luscious pink hair with annoyance.

"What this?" Sasuke smirked sinisterly and ripped off a strand of her hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S IT!" Sakura growled and started banging _his_ head on the wall although she was really hurting herself. But hell, it was his body.

"STOP RUINING MY FACE!"

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR?"

"ALL OF YOU QUIET DOWN! IN CASE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPING!" Kakashi shouted over them impatiently. After they all calmed down once again, he made them sit in separate corners before resuming his little talk.

"Now, I need you all to cooperate and think. What are we going to do about the vice president."

"What else could we do?" Sasuke said coldly. "We have to act as one another and pretend nothing has ever happened."

"I want my body back." Sakura stated somberly.

"And you think I don't want mine." He shot back.

"Well, Sasuke is right. We have to act as though nothing as ever happened. Which means, NO FIGHTING. You are all jounins now and I expect you to take this seriously. That means, patch up your relationship and act as though your life depends on it. Whatever you do, the vice president cannot find out!" Kakashi reminded each and every one of them.

"What did you think happened to them sensei?" Naruto asked bewilderedly and stared at the two.

"I don't know. It seems as though somebody has cast-"

"IT'S THAT FREAKIN OLD LADY!!" Both Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Shhhh…"Kakashi hushed once again and sighed.

"That hag must've cast a spell on us." She declared.

"Yeah, she was muttering some weird hocus pocus." Sasuke added, fidgeting a little. Kakashi had a look of confusion on his face so they explained the whole event to him who's expression had turned blank. But afterwards, to their surprise, he slowly grinned under that hateful mask of his.

"What ever it is, I expect you all...especially you two to patch up a good relationship. And no more swearing! What would I do with three little kids and their potty mouths? "He sighed dramatically. "Well anyways, I'm going to get my beauty sleep again. Bye. Wake up at six AM and remember...NO FIGHTING."

With that, he pulled the brooding blond out of the room and back into their rooms. "That is so unfair sensei...why does that bastard get to be in Sakura-chan's body?" They heard him demand. Sasuke rolled his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

This was not going according to plan.

He wanted to get closer to Sakura and understand her...but not in _this_ kind of way.

_Ughhh...I hate this...and why do I feel so wet?! _

That's when his eyes widened in realization and his little Uchiha realm crumbled into dust.

"Y-You..."

"What?" Sakura flashed him a look of annoyance, obviously clueless.

**Fin.**Revised on July 8, 2008

* * *


	10. It's Just You And Me

**Warning: Language**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Eyecatch!!: **

**-**Earthquake!!-

Naruto: Wha-Wha…what's happening?

Kakashi: That, my dear fox…is the melody of Uchiha-land saying buh-bye.

**It's Just You & Me**

"YOU HAVEN'T HAD UR FUCKIN MENOPAUSE YET?!" Sasuke shouted in horror.

"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I FUCKIN AM?! FIFTY?!" Sakura shouted back and restrained herself from punching _her_ body.

"Pzzt…Pzzt…"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads over to the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey Kakashi-sensei…what's a meno-pause?"

"Why Naruto, I'm surprised. Two years with Jaraiya-sama and you still don't know that term."

"Just tell me what it is sensei!"

"You'll learn when the time comes."

"Oh please?? Is it something useful?"

"Well…it can…in a way…"

"Oh Oh Oh! I know what a meno-pause is! Is it an extra function on the remote control where you can stop the TV without actually having to press the stop button?"

"Naruto…that's the pause button…"

"Hey is it just me? Or has it gone real quite in there."

"...Oops. We've been discovered."

"And righty-hoe you have." Sakura said grimly and looked down on the two eavesdropping ninjas right outside their door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a dark dark voice. Because you see dear reader, like any other chick with her period, Sasuke is currently in a very dark mood and is officially experiencing what we call…pmsing.

"Ehehehehe…well…we were bored y-you see-"

"Ahem, what he meant was, we were very worried about you Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi interrupted and stood up from where he was.

"Worried my ass." Sakura rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

"I suddenly remembered Naruto here...was asking about what menopause is." Sasuke recalled sarcastically.

"I-It's quite alright you two. I-I think I'll just ask someone else." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"No it's okay. And where do you think you're going sensei?!" Sakura said in a fake sweet voice.

"Oh..err…nowhere Sasu-I mean Sakura. I had a sudden urge to…um…pee!" Kakashi smiled back.

Sasuke glared at the two and smirked. It wasn't just any kind of smirk. It was 'the' smirk. Oh boy…we're they gonna get it. "We'll give you three seconds to run…one, two, DIE!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Have mercy!!" Naruto screeched waking at least half of the inn's costumers.

* * *

The Glorious Next Day

"Yawn….I wonder why the innkeepers were so mad." Yutaka, the vice president, mused as they set out once again for Rock Country.

"No idea." Sakura replied bluntly but was ignored by the vice president. Instead Yutaka, being completely oblivious to the current situation, stationed himself beside Sasuke who was in Sakura's body.

"How are you today Sakura-chan?!" Yutaka asked cheerfully and slung an arm around him.

"Get-" Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence as he received three pairs of glaring eyes.

Flashback

"_Now Sasuke," Kakashi said knowingly while rubbing a bruise on his head that Sasuke created earlier, "we must NOT let the vice president know of your current situation. So you must ACT like Sakura. BE Sakura. Since YOU'RE Sakura." _

"_Bite me." He retorted angrily and fidgeted. The pad was annoying him to hell. How do girls live with those kind of stuff stuck in between their legs. And the cramps. Oh the cramps. How they hurt. It's like being bombarded with nuclear bombs four times straight. _

_Suddenly, he seemed to have grown a huge amount of respect for women._

"_If you don't…I'll tell every people in Konoha that you had to wear a pad." Kakashi threatened. _

"_Damn you to hell…"_

End of Flashback

"I'm fine thank you." Sasuke said politely through gritted teeth and _gently_ took the vice president's arm off of him. He then shot the rest of his snickering teammates a glare and crossed his arms. "Happy now?"

"Very." They chorused.

Inner Sakura inside Sasuke: Hell Yeah!! Feel my pain!! DIE UCHIHA BASTARD!!

It wasn't until in the afternoon when they arrived at the last landmark for them to reach Rock Country.

"Alright people. We'll take a rest before we cross the bridge. After that, we'll arrive at the borders of Rock Country. All of you be careful, there are a lot of ninja rogues around these parts of the border." Kakashi cautioned and dismissed them.

"Oww…my feet hurt." Naruto whined and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Quit whining dobe. You're not the one who's experiencing cramps." Sasuke muttered.

"You see Uchiha?! All the pain we have to go through! Now you should start giving females some slack. Now let's go somewhere so I could change your pads. Or else, you'll have a leak and ruin my reputation for good." Sakura fussed.

"It sucks being a girl.." Sasuke sighed and got up from where he was.

"Hey being a girl is awesome!!" Sakura declared loudly.

"Is it just me Kakashi-san… or do all Uchihas strongly support women's rights?" Yutaka commented in amazement as he observed the three from a distance.

"Ehehehe…Sasuke and Sakura are really tight. And he's always trying to cheer Sakura up when 'ahem' comes." Kakashi lied with a laugh. He then sighed inaudibly and rubbed his temples. If only the lie was real. Then his life would be so much more relaxing.

"Let's go Uchiha." Sakura ushered Sasuke and dragged him into the forest nearby.

"This is so humiliating." Sasuke sighed again as he tried to cling onto his last bit of ego.

"As if I'm not embarrassed at all!" Sakura snapped. "Close your eyes."

"Like I want to see your body." He sneered and obeyed. He had been extra careful when it came to touching his current body or even looking at the vessel he was in. Likewise for Sakura. Both of them desperately wanted to shower but didn't have the guts to.

Heat and colour rose up on both of their faces as Sakura did the necessary things to treat a normal period. "There, I'm done." She finally announced which seemed like eons to Sasuke.

"That took you long e—"

_BOOM!!_

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" They heard Naruto shout.

"Take cover!" Sakura shouted as another explosion occurred near them.

Sasuke dodged as a hoard of sharp weapons came flying at him. Catching a number of those weapons he tossed it back at the users and brought down five ninjas.

"You guys are so annoying!" Sakura shouted and caused a huge earthquake as she dropped one of her leg forcefully onto the ground. "Wow, you have so much chakra Sasuke!"

"No duh! Who do you think I am?! You on the other hand have none! One katon no jutsu and I'm tired as heck!" Sasuke panted.

"That's why there's chakra control you bastard!! I'm a girl remember?! Girl's don't have as much chakra as guys!" Sakura replied angrily and tried out some jutsus that she never had the chance to perform due to the lack of chakra.

"I hate being a girl." Sasuke cursed and kicked an offensive ninja out of the way.

"Like I wanted to be a guy!!" she shouted and fought off four ninjas. However, she was unaware of a fifth one behind her.

"Sasu-I mean Sakura-chan watch out!!" Naruto called and hit the fifth ninja square on the forehead with a kunai. "Whew that was close."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura did a little salute and performed some genjutsu.

"No problem, but I came to tell you guys that Kakashi needs help! As part of the contract, it's up to us to protect the vice president _and_ his luggages! Kakashi has his hands full trying to protect the squirming asshole but you know how much luggage the asshole has. I can't protect all of them myself!" Naruto explained quickly and they all followed after him.

A quest to protect the charges belongings... Yipee…not…

_I hate this job_… All three of them thought in unison. No matter how many ninjas they defeated, more and more just kept on coming with explosives.

"Why. Do. We. Have. To. Protect. His. Shits. Anyway?!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke wanted to reply but was too tired to do so. The body he was using wasn't capable of putting up with all the fighting techniques he was using. Plus let's not forget, it was having it's period too! _Goodie…_

Now he knew why girls had to have a good chakra control.

"All of you stop at once!!" A voice boomed out amidst of them.

"Wha?" Naruto and the rest looked up and saw a masked man perched on top of a tree at the ends of the bridge.

"Look closely around you!" The stranger ordered and showed them a remote-control like object. "While you are fighting with my fellow subjects, I surrounded you with explosives. If you don't surrender the vice president over to us, I'll blast you all to pieces!"

"I'm sorry, but we just can't hand over the vice president!" Kakashi answered calmly.

"Yeah! You heard the man! They're not going to surrender me as long as I live!" Yutaka shouted arrogantly.

"Shut up will you?" Naruto barked and glared at the stranger. "What makes you think we can get defeated so easily?!"

"Is that your final answer? Very well then. Goodbye, Konoha ninjas." The stranger cackled and pressed a button on the remote control. Instantly, Sakura summoned up a chakra barrier as the dormant explosives around them exploded.

"Ha! Take that asshole!! We can't get defeated that easily!" Naruto shouted triumphantly as the smoke from the bombs cleared away.

"You sure? Did you think we're that stupid to defeat you with _mere_ bombs. Ninjas from the Rock Country are the elite of the elites! We used the bombs as a decoy and have successfully captured one of your teammates. Meet us at the West Bar once you enter the hidden village of Iwagakure and we'll negotiate there on what to do with the hostage. Till then."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Sakura stated as their enemies disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"I know…none of us have been captured and the vice president is still here." Naruto said in confusion and scratched his head.

"No…" Kakashi started bleakly, "look again Naruto and Sakura. He's gone."

"Huh?"

They looked around.

-

Sakura.

-

Naruto.

-

Kakashi.

-

Yutaka.

-

"...Where the hell was Sasuke?"

**Fin.**

* * *

Revised on July 8, 2008


	11. True Freedom

**When I say Sasuke, I'm talking about Sasuke. When I say Sakura, I'm talking about Sakura. The body isn't important, it's the heart :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – True Freedom**

"Oh my god!! Where's Sasuke?!" Naruto panicked.

"Oh my god!! Where's my body?!" Sakura shrieked.

"I'm serious…" Yutaka nudged at Kakashi. "Is Sasuke obsessed with females or something? I know you said Sasuke and Sakura-chan are tight but are they _this _tight? Unless….holy mother of god!! They passed the forbidden yet heavenly stage haven't they?! Did they have sex?! And there I was thinking Sakura-chan and I could've had something between us…."

_Yadda yadda yadda…_Kakashi thought, ignoring the vice-president who was still clueless. It's hard to believe his mouth was bigger than Naruto's…never mind his stupidity. Sasuke and Sakura in the same bed? Never! They were still cuss-loving kids that's been itching to beat each other's guts out._ Hmm…well actually…they did sleep on the same bed…but-_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Both Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Huh? Ehh…errr…ahahaha…sorry…had a brain freeze there." Kakashi chuckled.

"Brain freeze? You weren't even eating ice cream." Naruto argued.

"Who cares?! We have to find my body NOW!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok Sakura, calm down now. Don't go crazy on me, let's-"

"Crazy?! Are you calling me crazy? I am not going crazy! Do you know how hard I worked on that body? I worked on it for years!! And now it's perfect! But it won't be if we don't find it NOW!" She cried.

Yutaka just stared at Sakura or aka Sasuke's body in horror. _Worked on that body? Oh man…what a lucky kid!! This guy is even more talented than I am! Not even I can reach that stage! He has the looks but woopdeedoo!! I gotta learn something from this kid._

Apparently, he was so stupid that he didn't hear the name Kakashi addressed Sasuke's body by. But anyways, back to Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah Kakashi-sensei!! What if Sasuke got raped?! You know how sick guys are these days!! They're all sex-crazy!! Gasps…I can see it now…a female who's actually a man gets raped by an actual man…that's a big no-no!!" Naruto said in terror, listing out the entire possible worst-case scenario.

"Ahhh! My body might get raped!!" Sakura cried after listening to Naruto.

"Both of you just be quiet!!" Kakashi said calmly. "Ok, now the guy told us to meet him at the West Bar in the hidden village of Iwagakure, so our next destination has already been decided. First, we'll deliver the vice-president to safety so we don't have to worry about him when we go and save Sasuke."

"But he's the thing that they want! I don't mind trading him off for my body, no offence vice." Sakura told Yutaka, but he was still dazed by her previous speech.

"We're not trading him off Sakura, but you do have a point. I guess the only option we have is to plan once we get there." Kakashi decided as they set off towards Rock Country yet again.

This time, with an almost-mental Sakura and a very disturbed Naruto…

_Arghh…I feel so numb…is this the after effects of cramps?…I hate being a girl…I feel so tired too…doesn't Sakura train her endurance at all? Whatever, where am I? _

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open as he got his eyes adjusted to the lights in the room. A loud rhythm pounded on the walls in the next room. It seems as though he was in some kind of a private room of a pub. Now that he had a faint idea of where he was, he analyzed his current situation which happened to make him cuss for the next five minutes.

"What…the…fucking…hell…is…this…fucking…shitty…crap?!"

Both of his arms and his legs were bounded against a wall, making him look like the next Jesus. He assumed he was paralyzed, since his body felt numb. His top, or rather…Sakura's top had been stripped off so only her black bra and some netting showed…it almost looked liked he had been, or is going to be…

_Fucking raped. So it all ends like this huh? My fucking virginity is going to get taken by a man…or has it already been taken by a guy…but I don't think it's been taken because the fucking skirt I'm wearing is still attached to these fucking feminine ass of mine. I am SO going to kill Orochimaru for sure now…_

Yes dear readers, our pretty boy Uchiha is still a virgin.

"Well, well, well…my little pink princess has finally awakened from her deep slumber." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Oh goodie…my rapist…_Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was surprisingly calm despite the fact that he was going to get raped by at least three sick perverts in front of him. But nonetheless, he was calm. So calm that it even scared his captors.

"Who are you? And where are the others?" He asked coldly.

"We're ninja's of the Rock Country." The same man answered. "As for your friends, they're probably coming to save you. Or maybe they won't. We recognized that sensei of yours, Hatake Kakashi. He should know the famous saying better than any other ninjas in the world hehe… 'A ninja should put his mission before his emotions.' Hehe…so true."

"Boss, is it alright to tell the girl all these things?" Another man interrupted.

"It's quite alright, what can she do? She's just a helpless female on the team. On the other hand, I doubt her friends would return for her." The so-called boss answered confidently, almost making Sasuke smirk. He knew Sakura would do anything to get her body back.

"What about the vice-president?" The third sidekick asked.

"We can capture him anytime. He's a sad fool without those ninjas protecting him and we know that those body guards of his won't be with him twenty-four seven."

All three than turned their attention towards Sasuke and grinned as their hormones rose.

"You know, a girl on my team is very angry now. You better let me go." He said finally, staring back at the three hungry pair of eyes.

"You're the only girl we saw." The boss answered and walked towards her.

"Well, I'm actually a guy trapped inside a girl's body. And I don't think you want to rape me. That would be quite disturbing." Sasuke informed. He needed to buy time and talking is probably the only option. His body was still a little numb from being paralyzed. He just needed a few more minutes for him to gain back his strength and move again.

"That is the lamest excuse of getting us _not_ to rape you of all time." All three of them laughed. "Those two mountain-shaped breasts don't look very manly to us."

"But, I've been very curious. How come you don't look very scared? Is it because you had sex many times before? Or is it because you're ex-job is a whore." The boss asked, cupping Sasuke's chin dangerously.

"Like I said, I'm a guy. Right now, the feeling of disgust is higher than the feeling of being afraid." He answered bluntly.

"Hahaha…did you guys hear that? She's still at the 'I'm a guy' act!" The boss mocked and his accomplices laughed with him.

_Those fuckturds are so going to get it later…_ Uchiha Sasuke was angry. Very angry. He can tolerate being tied up like a girl, because he is one now. But what he can't tolerate was being laughed at. In a way, he and Sakura were actually alike.

"You guys are sad." He smirked sadistically. "I'm guessing you don't get to play with girls a lot. Seeing how you captured the weakest looking chick that walks by and try to shove your dicks up her ass makes me sick. But I don't blame you; with those appearances of yours…I'm sure pigs would do the same thing."

"Who gave you the permission to speak like?!" The boss spat and jerked Sasuke's head towards him so they made eye contact.

"I did." Sasuke answered daringly.

"I'll make you regret it!!" He said angrily and yanked down the skirt and shorts Sasuke was wearing, revealing a matching black panty. Sakura sure has taste. The perverts were salivating by now. Sasuke shrugged at what he was wearing. He was used to having girls shoving their E-sized boobs up into his face. This view was nothing.

"Release her from her bindings. I like my victims squirming for help." The boss ordered and licked his lips, itching to just rip those tiny silk fabrics off his prey.

"B-But boss…what if…she is a kunoichi after all." One argued.

"Ah, but you forgot that I paralyzed her after capturing her. Anyone who get's paralyzed by that special concoction of mine can't move for at least three days."

"Our boss truly is a smart man." Another commented and cackled. Without a minute to waste, he helped the other henchman release Sasuke's bindings and flexed his fingers. All three could feel their private parts rising and hardening.

_Give me a break…don't tell me they're having boners already…_ Sasuke grumbled in his mind as he fell onto the cold wooden floor. He was still a little bit numb, but he could move awkwardly now. They really underestimated who they're dealing with. In a few minutes, he would have his full strength back. A little paralyzing potion won't stop him…man, are they in for it.

* * *

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei…got any more bright plans?" Sakura asked sarcastically. They arrived at the West Bar not long ago but the stupid damn guards just wouldn't let them in without a pass. Naruto suggested to take down the security by brute force which she thought wasn't a shabby plan but nooo...

_It might cause a war between Rock Country and Fire Country blah blah blah…_ she quoted Kakashi mockingly in her mind.

Inner Sakura: I WANT MY BODY DAMNIT!!

"We could try sneaking in." The teacher suggested, observing the bar's exterior. There were windows on each side of the bar, so maybe they could go in from there.

"That's great Kakashi-sensei, what about this chump over here?" Naruto pointed at their charge with distaste. "As far as we know, this chump doesn't have any ninja skills…how is he going to sneak in? He can't stay here all by himself too…or else he would get kidnapped by other idiotic ninjas. I don't mind if that happens, but I don't want granny Tsunade yelling at me when we get back."

"I will accompany the man and find another way to go in. Naruto and Sakura, you go through one of these windows and find Sasuke." Kakashi finally sighed in defeat.

"Roger." His students said curtly and disappeared.

"Hehe, I guess it's just you and me." Yutaka chuckled nervously at Kakashi.

_Lucky me…_

* * *

"Naruto, boost me up!" Sakura ordered, trying to reach for the window.

"Gee Sakura-chan, give me a minute here…Sasuke-bastard's body is heavy." Naruto grunted and hoisted Sakura up with difficulty.

Maneuvering her hands expertly, she managed to open the window, crawled right through, and dropped onto the ground. _Owww…..my butt hurts…._

"Well?!" Naruto shouted from the outside.

"It seems like I landed in a bathroom!!" She shouted back. The music from the bar was so loud that it was hard for her to hear anything except for pure hard metal music.

"Help me get in!!" The blond called.

"Ok, ok! Wait!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles and climbed onto the toilet seat so she was high enough to reach the window. _Am I glad I'm Sasuke right now…with this height I can do practically anything…_ She smiled subconsciously.

_**Crash!**_

………

"Naruto, it would help if you get off of me right now." She murmured, landing on her butt yet again. Sasuke would get mad if he found out she had bruised his butt.

"Wow, it's a dark bathroom…" Naruto commented after they both cleaned themselves up.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, it kind of stinks…" she answered and reached for the knob when it opened by itself.

"Errr….."

_A haunted bar?_ Naruto thought.

"What are you guys doing here?" A buff man demanded with a stripper/slut/chick by his side. There was an ID strapped onto his shirt indicating he was a guard at the bar.

"Ummm….why are we here? Because we wanted to pee of course!" Sakura smiled innocently. Very un-Uchiha like.

"You're here to pee?" The guard echoed suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at the door sign which had a woman's picture on it. They were clearly in the girl's bathroom.

"W-Well, why are _you_ here?" Naruto challenged not giving the guard a chance to question anything.

The guard scoffed and looked at the _very_ matured woman beside him like it was some kind of a joke. Sakura almost wanted to slap Naruto, the guard was here to have some bathroom sex with the woman duh!

"Honey, I don't recall seeing them at the pub," The woman slurred and ran her hands over the guard's chest.

"We're new here." Sakura quickly answered.

"Even so, I'm sure noobs like you can distinguish between a male bathroom and a female bathroom." The guard commented and took his hands off of the woman as if he was ready to throw them out.

"Hey, we're in the girl's bathroom because…because…" The blond trailed off.

"Because we're gay!" Sakura finished it off for him.

"Y-Yeah!! You have a problem with us being gay bud?" Naruto said quickly, catching on and slung a shoulder around Sakura. Now if Sakura was in her real body, then it would be sweet. But considering he was slinging an arm around Sasuke-bastard's body made him want to bleach his hands ten times over.

"Where is your boss?! Huh?! He would be very upset if he heard what I've got to say. Do you know who I am?!" Sakura asked, her voice raising. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke!! Yes, that's right! Be scared! Be _very_ scared!!"

She smirked as the body guard and the woman froze.

"Uchiha Sasuke is gay?"

Both Sakura and Naruto almost attempted to bang their hands on the wall.

"NO dumbass!! That is not what I meant!! I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm sure your boss wouldn't be very happy if someone made one of his MOST important clients upset! I can get you fired! People these days! Give gays some slack will you? Who gave you the right to challenge homosexual people's freedom?! Huh? Huh? HUH? We have rights too! And we're free people in this goddamn free country, so if –"

"Ok, ok Sakura…I think they got the point." Naruto interrupted quietly.

"Oh ok." Sakura stopped and looked over at the two very pale couple. "Cheh, serves you right! Let's go Naruto…_dear_!"

"Wow…" The woman cranked her head over to the swinging doors that the gay couple had just exited from.

"Yeah…I never knew _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was gay…"

* * *

"Uh-oh spaghettio Sakura-chan, we got company." Naruto nudged as they made their way towards the back of the pub.

"Hey! You suspicious looking people! Stop!" Someone yelled. "You guys look like you don't belong here…show us your pass!"

"Here's my pass!" Sakura growled and kicked the guy in the abdomen sending him flying across the bar.

"Sakura-chan! We're not supposed to pick up a fight!" Naruto whined.

"Who cares? They started it! We can find out some information this way! Plus Kakashi-sensei wouldn't know."

"Hey that's right…tehehe…Kakashi-sensei isn't here!"

Instantly a throng of guards came towards them after they saw the first one fall. "You are now surrounded. If you don't have a pass then you will have to get out."

"Who says?" Sakura seethed.

"The rules." They answered.

"FIGHT!!"

Inner Sakura: Die you ugly butt monkeys!

"Ughh…it's so dark here! I can hardly see a thing!" The fox boy whined, getting kicked in the shins for at least three times.

"The music is loud too…" Sakura commented and winced from getting punched in the stomach. No matter how many guards they bring down, more came their way. "How come there's so many of them?!"

"I don't know…Kage bushin? Darn, why didn't I think of that earlier?? KAGE BUSHIN!" Naruto shouted. Right on the spot, at least fifty Naruto clones appeared. The bar was too small to fit more clones inside. It already had at least one hundred or so guard bushins and all the dancers and strippers in it.

Ten minutes later….

"Sakura-chan…pant pant….there's too…many…" Naruto panted.

"I know…but I can't…tell which one…is the real one!" She breathed.

They were surrounded yet again by the guards that never ceased to multiply. So this was Rock Country's specialty.

"Hey! I got an idea! You're Uchiha Sasuke now!!" Fox boy finally lit up. "You can activate the sharingan and find out which one is the real one!"

"Sharingan? Err…I'll try…" Sakura had seen Sasuke activate his sharingan at least a million times by now. Just blink right? It can't be that hard.

Blink.

"Is the sharingan activating?" she asked the blond.

"Umm…I don't think so…it's kinda hard to see since it's so dark."

"Well I don't feel any different. I don't think it worked."

"Try again."

Blink.

...

Blink, blink, blink.

"Did it work?" Naruto called over while punching three guards at the same time.

"I don't get it! Sasuke makes it look like it's so easy!" She cried in frustration.

Blink! Blink! BLINK!

"Aargh…my eyes hurt from all the blinking!!"

"Maybe it works for different people. Maybe you have to say something to activate it!"

"Open sesame? Open sharingan? Hocus pocus poof! Sharingan I command thee to activate!! Abracadabra boom! Arghhhhh Naruto!! It's not working!!" Sakura was practically singing in anger by now.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm out of ideas."

"That's it, I'm mad! I don't care if I destroy the whole bar! SUPER SAKURA EARTHQUAKE!!" She shouted and smashed both of her fists onto the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to crack and one by one, each of the bushins disappeared.

"Wow…why didn't you do that earlier?" Naruto asked and collapsed to the ground. Sakura on the contrary didn't. Instead she stormed to the one of the guards on the ground and picked him up with her hand.

"WHERE IS MY BODY?!"

"B-Body?" He whimpered.

"Yes! My body! Where is it? A group of stupid ninjas kidnapped a pink-haired chick a while ago and brought her here! Answer me now! Or eat hell!"

"O-Oh…that g-girl…I think I saw the b-boss took her upstairs…second room to the left."

"Thank you for telling, now eat shit!"

Naruto shivered and cringed as he watched Sakura brutally beat up the guard before her. _Note to self…Don't mess with Sakura-chan…especially if she's stuck in Sasuke-bastard's body._

"Had enough _boys_? There's still dessert you know." Sasuke slurred sexily at the three almost-dead perverts. He would make a great slut if he had to say so himself.

"AHHHHHHHH!! WHERE'S MY BODY?!" A voice could be heard miles away.

Sasuke sweat dropped. _Dude…late much? _

Out of the blue, the door to the room that he was in swung open and instead of a hug from his teammates, a scream came. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Sakura, shut up. You're making me look like a sissy." Sasuke said calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY IN MY UNDERGARMENTS?! DID YOU GET MY BODY RAPED?! IF YOU DID THEN I SWEAR! I WILL GET YOUR BODY RAPED IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"That's nice Sakura!! But news flash! I did NOT get raped!! You should thank me and worship me!!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Never in my life!" Sakura roared. "Has my body been so humiliated!! Naruto! Help me out here! Naruto?"

Both of them looked over at the blond who was practically nose bleeding to death at the site of Sakura's bare body clad in only a sexy black bra and panties.

"Hehe…sorry, I'm late!" Another familiar voice chuckled. "I see the party is over hu—Oh my…Sasuke…"

"AHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed again as Kakashi and Yutaka appeared by the door. Yutaka was apparently nose bleeding too.

"Ok, I know Sasuke and Sakura are tight, but THAT woman is MINE!!" Yutaka shouted revealing his horny side.

"In your fucking dreams!!" Sakura hollered and delivered a super Sakura punch.

"Whoa…good job Sakura!" Kakashi praised earning himself two clueless pair of eyes. "You activated the sharingan!!"

"What?!" Sasuke cried and looked over only to stun himself. There Sakura was, inside his body with two red pupils staring back at him.

"Wow…I never noticed…so this is what having the sharingan feels like! And it's even better when I'm looking at my body! Man, do I look sexy!" Sakura complemented herself before screaming again. "Ahhhhhhhhh what am I saying?! My body is almost naked!!"

Without thinking, she took off her shirt and threw it over to Sasuke to cover her body and froze. An unknown cold wind swept through her body making her feel cold and bare. She always thought she had extra protection under her clothing aka bra to conceal her most private parts.

If someone were to rip off her shirt, she would always have a bra to back her privacy up. But the problem is, she wasn't wearing one of those special extra protections. Damnit it, why didn't Sasuke wear bras?!

"Oh my godddddddddddddd!! I'm NAKED!!" She screamed and covered her chest with her hands.

"………………"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!"

"What are you guys laughing at?" Sakura retorted, glaring at them. She could feel colour rising up her cheeks and ears.

"You're hahahaha….a guy now Sa-Sakura-chan!!" Naruto laughed, obviously recovered from his nose bleed.

"That was the most stupidest thing you had ever said….nice one slut!" Sasuke laughed after.

"Now, now…be nice to Sakura. She's still learning and she's not use to being a boy yet." Kakashi scolded, fighting the urge not to smile.

_I'm a guy?_

Inner Sakura: Yes, you're a guy now!!

_So…I can…reveal my chest?_

Inner Sakura: No duh…you don't see guys covering their chest on the beach.

Slowly and cautiously, Sakura unwrapped her hands around her chest and looked down. It felt weird and disturbing exposing her chest to so many people in the room but a mysterious sense of freedom enveloped her.

She gazed at herself and at her laughing teammates in wonder. Unbeknownst to anyone of them, she smiled. "So this is what if feels like to reveal a bare chest to so many people. Mwahahahahahaha!! I FEEL SO FREEEEEE!!"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped laughing and stared at Sakura incredulously who was prancing by now and singing too. Kakashi had pulled out a book to read as if nothing had happened.

"I believe I can fly!! I believe I can touch the sky!!" Sakura sang doing pirouettes.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-bastard…you look like an idiot!" Naruto giggled foxily.

"Shut up. Sakura, stop dancing…you're making me look like an idiot."

"Sakura-chan! Are you sure you want to go along your merry way with this Sasuke over here? Don't you want to stay with me?" Yutaka asked with a fake tear in his eyes.

"Uhh…how about no." Sasuke replied dully, now with clothes on.

Yutaka hung his head and sighed. It would take him a long time to find a chick like her.

"Bye-bye then!!" Sakura bid happily and pushed him inside the meeting room without warning. "Am I glad that's over!"

"Me too!!" Naruto chorused after.

"Sakura, can you _now_ put something on my body?" Sasuke asked impatiently glaring at all the Rock Country girl's that has been wooing over his body. Sakura who insisted on continuing to feel free rejected the idea of putting anything on until they switched body. She declared to all of them that she planned to be half naked as long as she lived inside Sasuke.

"Hey, you always talk about saving _your_ reputation, what about _my _reputation?"

"Don't worry bastard, I'm doing you a favor! I'm attracting more chicks for you with this 'gorgeous' body of yours." She said sarcastically and hugged herself making Sasuke gasp in horror.

"Rule number one! An Uchiha _never_ hugs himself!"

"Blah blah blah…fine, I'll stop since you didn't do so badly in taking care of my body." Sakura commented, slinging an arm around Sasuke jokingly. Yup, she was happy enough to comment the famous Sasuke-bastard.

"Hn…I guess you didn't do that bad as well considering you managed to activate the sharingan." Sasuke admitted.

"Temporary truce?"

"Hn."

_**BANG!**_

Kakashi stood patiently reading his Come Come Paradise as an earthquake erupted out of nowhere and ended at an unspecified time.

"What was that?" Naruto cried rubbing his head.

"I don't know." Sakura grimaced and looked up with an arched eyebrow. "I don't know." She said again.

There was no mistake about it, her voice was back to being feminine. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" She repeated in disbelief with crystal tears in her eyes. Her glorious voice. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!"

Inner Sakura: Oh, say it again! My voice sounds lovely!

"I DON'T KNOW!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!"

"Holy shit…" Sasuke whispered and stared at himself. His toned body was back. The feeling of having the sharingan felt powerful in his eyes again. His hair had never been spikier. His muscles had never felt stronger. And his butt strangely hurts like hell. What the heck did Sakura do to his butt?!

"I'M BACK!! I'M BACK!!" Sakura shouted with glee.

Naruto just stared at them in amazement and almost cried. His Sakura-chan was back inside that glorious body of hers! "Kakashi-sensei!! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-bastard reverted back to normal!!"

"Hmm….yes. Very interesting." The teacher said with a mysterious smile. His cuss-loving students had taken a step up a notch. They learned at the very least to acknowledge each other.

Of course, he had nothing to do with it all. It was all thanks to that granny. –Wink-

"I thought you liked the feeling of showing off your chest to the whole world." Sasuke smirked after all has calmed down.

"Ahh well…I love my body better, and it's good to be back." She replied.

"It really is a mission accomplished." Naruto noted, and the rest agreed.

* * *

A week later…

"Bitch…how come the whole world thinks I'm fucking gay?"

"Ehehehehe…blame it all on Mr. Sunshine."

"What?! No fair! Sakura-chan! It was your idea!!"

**Fin.**

* * *

Revised on July 8, 2008


	12. Kakashi's Little Brats

**Chapter 12 – Kakashi's Little Brats**

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he scanned over his students.

Naruto looked as though he had just come back from heaven. There was the form… the oh-so-holy form…right in his hands with a big bolded 'ANBU Application' written on the top. He could feel it in his veins, his destiny to become the sixth hokage of Konoha is coming closer and closer.

Sakura looked as excited as the blond was. Her hands trembled with joy. Although she's a girl, her desire to reach the top was compelling compared to other ninjas - to become the best of the best. She had always been competitive…

Sasuke on the other hand just stared at his form with no whatsoever expression on his face. _Anbu exams…_he thought. He couldn't care less about being an Anbu…it's not like he was going to get anything good out of this test. His dream and goal will forever rest on killing his brother. Which reminded him…

He still needed to deal with Sakura. The faster he gets things done with her, the faster he can go back to Orochimaru and gain more power. Now that he think about it, the Anbu exam might prove useful. An unconscious devious smirk appeared on his lips.

"Kakashi-sensei!! I want to train right now; you've been an Anbu before right? Tell us what's on the test!" Naruto said bubbly.

"Pshh…you know he can't do that Naruto," Sakura reasoned, "We have to find out for ourselves."

"You're such a party-pooper…don't you want to become an Anbu? It wouldn't hurt to get some hints." Sasuke teased.

"I am not a party-pooper you badass jerk!" She growled. How she had wished she had performed the King-Kong act or done the Macarena in front of the whole world while she was still in Sasuke's body. Sasuke still hasn't gotten over the fact that the world currently thinks he's gay, and hasn't really forgiven her yet. Oh well….she smiled.

"Oh, like you're not bad." Sasuke said coolly, but on the inside he really wanted to strangle her to hell. How dare she ruin his reputation?

"Alright, that's enough you two." Kakashi hushed. "As you can see, the Anbu exam is next week…and don't go on thinking it's an easy test because it isn't. It's way different from any other ninja exams you've taken before so don't take the exam as a joke."

"Yeah, yeah we know." Naruto waved off impatiently.

"Soo…Mr. Impatient…since this exam isn't some game," Kakashi said sternly and did some seals. "I am…going to have my dogs teach you!"

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

Four ninja dogs appeared and wagged their tails. Awww so cute….

Inner Sakura: NOT!

"Kakashi-sensei!! This is the Anbu exam!! You're going to have some stinkin' slobbering dogs come and teach us?!"

"Hey missy!" A skinny long dog with shades barked. "We're elite canines."

"Haha, I like this missy. She's loud. Woof!" Another bigger dog barked which happened to be a bulldog.

"Ewwww………….dogs and humans…don't match." Naruto cringed immaturely earning him a smack from Sakura.

"Dobe…don't you ever wonder where Wolverine came from." Sasuke smirked. However, he was quite shocked at Kakashi. He'd thought their training was supposed to be a little…._harder. _

"As you can see little kids," Kakashi directed, "There are four dogs and three of you. Starting from today, your mission is to catch these dogs until the day of the exam. One dog will be assigned to each of you and you are allowed to use any type of methods to catch them. By all means, use your highest techniques if you have to. Don't look down on these dogs for they have been specially trained by me."

"Uhh…Kakashi-sensei…there's four dogs. You said you will assign us one dog each. What happens to the extra one?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, the forth dog is for _all _three of you to catch." Kakashi smiled and flicked his wrist. Instantly, three dogs walked in front of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto each.

"The dogs in front of you are the ones you're responsible for." Kakashi explained and picked up a pug from the ground which happened to be the smallest dog in the group. "This is Pakkun."

"Yo." The pug greeted casually.

"After you catch the dogs in front of you, all three of you will attempt to catch Pakkun."

"Uhhh ok." Naruto scratched his head. This training seemed utterly pointless. But then again, all of Kakashi's training seemed utterly pointless as he recalled cleaning his teacher's house for 'training'.

"Here goes nothing then…here doggy doggy…"

* * *

Three days later….

"Wahhhhhhh…………….I'm so sick of this!" Sakura wailed, collapsing on the ground. Curse those dogs to hell! Every time she manages to catch one, it escapes as they all tried to catch the fourth one.

"You think I'm not?" Sasuke grumbled tiredly, collapsing on the ground next to her.

"Can't… move…." Naruto panted. His whole body ached. Kakashi's dogs were not normal dogs.

_Poof!_

"Hello, how are my little cute brats doing?" Kakashi smiled. His smile was so big to the point that Sakura almost called him Mr. Sunshine instead of Naruto.

"Go to hell Hatake." Sasuke snapped rudely. How could he, the ultimate Uchiha Sasuke, be so exhausted from a simple training? This is just unacceptable!

"Giving up?" The teacher asked casually.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" All three screamed. Naruto threw a rock at Kakashi out of anger, but the teacher simply dodged the weak throw.

"What kind of training is this?!" Sakura cried out.

"It's training for Anbu exams. Hey, I never said the training would be easy." Kakashi shrugged.

"I fucking hate dogs…" Naruto muttered, lying flat on his belly.

"Get use it you three cuss-loving kids, because this is what Anbu face everyday." The teacher informed.

And _poof_!

He was gone again.

"Sighh…get up you guys. He's right." Sakura heaved a big sigh and got up wobbly.

"I so tired of this…I wanna get this over with." Naruto growled, grasping a handful of dirt and grass before getting up. He then crushed it between his fingers and glared at the forest where the dogs were hiding.

"Let's show those fucking dogs some fucking lessons." Sasuke activated his sharingan.

* * *

"They're fighting spirits are back." Pakkun noted, licking his paws.

"Sighh….I should do something about those dirty mouths of theirs. It's not good for their health." Kakashi shook his head.

"You're such a daddy."

"They are my little brats after all…"

* * *

_The _Day

Sakura re-strapped on her combat boots and dusted herself. Naruto adjusted his forehead protector and twirled a kunai in his hands. Sasuke, with a big smirk pushed open the gates of Konoha's largest stadium. Behind them, were four dogs sitting obediently with a leash around their neck.

"You're ready." Kakashi nodded with the leashes in his hands and gave them a proud smile.

"See yeah as Anbus." Naruto saluted coolly and entered into the stadium with his two buddies.

The stadium was quiet. Unlike the chuunin exam where there were spectators, the stadium was empty. In the middle stood Anko, Gekkou Hayate, and Morino Ibiki – the three prestigious examiners. Off to the side were six people who looked like other candidates for the exam.

There were three girls including Sakura in total while the rest were guys - which make three teams in count. The girls from other teams looked flirtatiously at Sasuke who paid no attention to them and walked beside Sakura. _Sorry, I'm hers for now._

"Welcome." Anko's eyes gleamed in greeting.

All nine of them nodded.

"You're all familiar with the exam system and I'm sure you all are prepared for what's coming. Unlike those chuunin and jounin exams, I'm not going to give you the boring long introductions and get straight to the point. There will be three tasks of which you need to complete in this exam."

"For the first task," Ibiki spoke in turn, "Two of us have scrolls containing information to your next task. You're objective is to get your hands on one of us and answer a question that we give you. If you answer correctly, we will give you the scroll, but you would have to catch us first to get the question."

"What happens if we catch the one without the scroll?" A girl with long black hair in pig-tails asked from the other team.

"It's you're loss, the group without a scroll in the end will be eliminated. However, you may try and steal a scroll from the other team. The time limit is 10 minutes, whichever team gets a scroll at the end of ten minutes will precede to the next round." Ibiki said harshly, his voice without mercy.

"This task tests your wisdom, luck, teamwork, and the ability to guard the things assigned to you." Gekkou explained. "Now that all's been said, the test will commence…NOW!"

Instantly, dark green smoke was injected inside the entire stadium and the three examiners disappeared off to hide somewhere in the arena.

"Hold your breath everyone, the smoke is poisonous!" Sakura shouted, being an expert in the medic field. Performing rapid hand seals, she gently placed her hands over Naruto's and Sasuke's mouth as well as her own. A small clear blue bubble-like mask covered their noses and mouths allowing them to breath.

"Good work Sakura-chan!" Naruto praised and scanned around the stadium.

"I see Anko!" Sasuke informed, activating his sharingan.

"Let's get her!" The blond shouted and darted in front of Sasuke. Adrenalin rushed throughout his body allowing him to go after the examiner at top speed. Who knew the exam would be this fun and exciting. Charging with three of his shadow clones, he managed to get a hold of Anko in two minutes. "I got her!!"

_Poof!_

"Dobe, that's not the real her! Calm down and follow me." Sasuke growled and followed the real Anko who snickered at them. However, just as he was about to grab Anko, another guy from the other team intercepted his path with a large fireball making him dodge out of the way.

"Sakura, you and Naruto go get her! I'll deal with these people." He instructed, busy kneeing the interceptor in the stomach.

"Gotcha… Naruto!! Remember what we did on day five?" Sakura called out loudly for all to hear and created four shadow clones.

"Yup! Right behind you Sakura-chan! Plan B it is!" Naruto nodded and created four shadow clones too. All eight of them then surrounded Anko, ready to pounce.

"You guys can't catch me!" Anko taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura smirked.

"Oh yeah."

Inner Sakura: You can't escape my grasp! Mwahahaha…fear my wrath!

"Ready? One…two…THREE!!"

All eight shadow clones including the originals jumped towards Anko with weapons in hand.

"Tooo slow!!" Anko laughed and leaped upwards resulting in a big collision between the clones.

"Who said!"

"Huh?" Before Anko knew it, she was pinned to the ground by Sasuke. "What the…weren't you over there fighting other guys?"

"That's a clone." The sharingan user smirked.

"Tricked you Anko-sama." Sakura and Naruto grinned, landing by her side.

"Looks like Kakashi-sensei's training helped after all." The fox-boy cheered. He would have to treat Kakashi to ramen later.

The plan was to get Anko thinking that only Sakura and Naruto were after her. Sakura purposely shouted out the plan not only for Naruto to hear, but for Sasuke to hear too. Without Anko knowing that Sakura was actually directing her plans to Sasuke, they managed to lure her into their trap just like they did to Pakkun on the fifth day of their training.

"Alright, you got me. Here's your question." The examiner surrendered willingly, marveling their craftiness. Kakashi taught them well. "What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?"

"Whoa…" Naruto took a step back. "Repeat the question again?"

"What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" Anko asked with a smile. "You get only one chance to answer the question."

Sasuke suddenly had a playful answer that first came into his mind and almost smiled at the thought of it. He then whispered it to Sakura who grew instantly red.

"A t-towel." Sakura answered a few minutes after thinking hard despite the answer Sasuke gave her.

"Congratulations! You answered correctly. But sorry for you, I don't have the scroll. Tough luck." Anko said without sympathy and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn!! What will we do?!" Naruto panicked.

"Chill, we have a little bit under five minutes left." Sasuke said calmly, "The other teams probably have the scrolls by now. We have to play the role of the attacker and steal one of it away."

"Cheh…looks like we failed in the fields of luck…" Sakura noted. "And what was that for?!" She exclaimed at Sasuke.

_Sex…sex…sex…_

Damn, Sasuke's answer still echoed in her ears.

"Nothing." Sasuke shrugged playfully. "I just thought it could be a possible answer. Of course, you're the smart one in our team so I had to tell you for you to see whether it was right or wrong."

"You sure are smart Uchiha." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I know I am." He replied and jumped off to seize some scroll. "Attack the first person you see."

"..."

"Dude…how many people have you checked?" Naruto asked angrily, flinging a jounin aside.

"Two people from the same team." Sakura answered as they got back together again. Two more minutes left…

"I checked the last one from the same team Sakura attacked. Looks like none of the people in the group have the scroll." Sasuke calculated.

"I checked one from the other team. I'm pretty sure they got the scroll, but all the team members are split up so it'll be hard for us to find them." Naruto said. "I managed to get some information out of one of them. They got their scroll from Gekkou."

"We have two options." Sakura planned out hurriedly. "One, we go after the remaining two people of that group and find that scroll…but we only have two minutes left. Second option, we know that Anko doesn't have the scroll and Gekkou already gave out his which leaves Ibiki. We can try and catch him in two minutes and answer his questions."

"I'd say we catch Ibiki." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, we waste less time that way." Naruto agreed.

"I see him, he's to our left." Sasuke informed.

"Nice, alright everyone…move out. We'll go with plan F." Naruto directed.

They nodded and set out with Sakura performing a chakra barrier, Sasuke performing a chidori, and Naruto with the rasengan. Ibiki, noticing that he was trapped inside the chakra barrier that Sakura made smirked and got ready for the attack.

Since he specialized in torture, he pulled out two big spiky maces from his cloak. One mace detached itself from the handle allowing him to swing it around in circles while the other glowed brightly in green.

"Bastard, what do we do?!" Naruto shouted as the swinging mace kept them from closing in. And it looked like it was going to hurt a hell lot if they get hit by it.

"Leave it to me!" Sakura yelled and punched the ground just so a big boulder came out of the earth. Heaving it with two arms, she threw it at Ibiki with all her strength. As expected, the swinging mace got tangled up with the boulder which made it unusable and useless.

"You're finally useful." Sasuke complimented mockingly making Sakura's veins pop out. He then darted towards Ibiki along with Naruto. But to their surprise, Ibiki swung his glowing mace making them fly back without even touching them. Their jutsus were instantly canceled.

"What the hell?"

"This mace here has the power to cancel any kind of jutsu and blow people away with one swing. It's used to combat missing-nins and fend the torturer himself." The examiner explained with a smile.

"Guys, hate to burst your bubble but we only have one minute left." Sakura announced.

_Ughh…think…think Uchiha…you only have one minute left…you would look like a sore loser if you don't pass…plan F didn't work...jutsus are useless against Ibiki…what else can I use against him?..._ Sasuke contemplated hurriedly and scanned around his surroundings. Smoke and rocks were everywhere and there was nothing he could use!

_Wait a minute…._

"Listen up! Do you guys remember the last day of our training when we tried to catch Pakkun." Sasuke recalled.

"Yeah…but we have no weapons!!" Sakura pointed out, she had already used up all her kunais and shurikens on other ninjas and so had Naruto and Sasuke.

"So what? We don't have to use weapons…we can use—"

"ROCKS!" Naruto interrupted with glee.

"Heh…finally figured it out with that puny brain of yours." Sasuke grinned deviously. "What are you waiting for Sakura? Hurry and make the biggest earthquake you have ever created!"

She didn't need to be told to know what to do. In an instant, she raised up both of her fist and slammed it against the hard earth with all her might. A big rumble shook, shaking the arena and the people within it. A minute later, large bodies of rocks of all kinds were flying out.

"Whoohoo…let's play some soccer!!" Naruto shouted, summoning at least a hundred shadow clones. With a little starting signal with one hand, all the shadow clones started to leap in the air and kick every flying boulder they could find towards Ibiki.

On the other side of the arena, Sasuke summoned up two chidoris in both hands and ran straight for Ibiki who was busy smashing each boulders coming towards him like crazy with his mace.

"You're not going to get me!" Ibiki said defiantly and got ready to blow the prodigy away and demolish his jutsu.

"Who the hell said? JUMP!"

Sakura and Naruto paid heed to the command and leaped straight up as high as they can as Sasuke aimed his chidori on the intact ground where Ibiki was standing.

"WHAT!!" The examiner couldn't help but scream as a surge of electricity ran through his spines just enough to give him a shock and not instant death. Everyone watched the electrifying battle in awe from a distance.

The power of Team 7….Kakashi's little brats…

"Got you." Team 7 said triumphantly each grabbing his cloak.

_Terrifying…_ Ibiki thought.

"Our question?" Sasuke demanded hurriedly for they were running out of time.

Ibiki gave a painful smirk and held up his hands to surrender. "Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?"

"Uhh…." Sakura bit her lips. _C'mon…think…think!!_

Inner Sakura: We better get this right!!

"MOVE ASIDE!! HE'S OURS!"

"Huh??"

A sudden blast of water aimed towards them causing them to jump apart.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke looked up and saw the other team that didn't have the scroll coming at them.

"Sakura-chan!! You keep on thinking, we'll handle this!!" Naruto yelled angrily and summoned a rasengan. He will NOT be eliminated and there was no way these stupid intruders will take his dream away from him. "GO DIE BASTA-"

"KATON NO JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted spitting a huge line of fire at his enemies.

"Concentrate…concentrate…" Sakura calmed herself, covering her eyes so she won't be tempted to watch her teammates battle and focused on the riddle.

"You have ten seconds Miss." Ibiki informed quietly.

_Aarghh!! They're counting on you!! Don't let them down!! C'mon girl!! _

Cold beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as her mouth went dry.

10

9

Inner Sakura: Damn…this is just like the time when we cleaned Kakashi-sensei's house…

_Stop thinking about that damnit! Who cares about Kakashi-sensei's house….this is not the time!_

8

7

6

5

4

_Bacteria? Could bacteria be it? Some bacteria are afraid of water…_

_3_

_2_

_I only have one chance…should I say it? Should I?_

Inner Sakura: It's the only answer you have now…SAY IT!

1

"B-Bact--"

"AHHHHHHH FIREEEEEEEE!! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!" A piercing Naruto-like scream rang in the air.

0

"Time." All three examiners said in unison. At once, the green smoke disappeared from the stadium and everything was once clear again.

Sakura froze completely. _Shit….we're doomed…._

Inner Sakura: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY IT FASTER?! Why the hell didn't _I_ say it faster? Nooooo….god damnit!!

"I'm sorry Team 7." Ibiki said apologetically.

Sasuke felt a little piece of his head go down the drain. _What the fuck?? All that work for nothing? _

"Noooooooooooooooo!!" Naruto cried out hoarsely, now with a distinguished butt.

"I'm sorry." Ibiki repeated. "The answer isn't bacteria…and I'm sorry to say…Congratulations!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"The answer was fire." He smiled.

"Holy motherfu--...you effing serious?!" Sakura shouted.

"Fire? The answer is fire?" Sasuke echoed blankly.

"It's fire!! Haha!! It's fire! Man do I love fire! I'm so happy that I can go through that hell again and get my butt on fire!! WOOT!!" Naruto screamed happily and started dancing.

"I'm proud to announce that Kakashi's Team 7 and Team Miwako have successfully passed the first part of the exam. As for Team Aya…There's always next year. Hopefully, you guys will be better prepared next time." Anko said cheerfully.

"This is like…the happiest day of my life!" Naruto collapsed onto the ground.

"Cheh…everyday is the happiest day of your life." Sasuke muttered.

"Narutoooooooo!! I love youuuu Mr. Sunshineeeee!!" Sakura screamed and hugged the blond causing both males to jump. "You saved us from being eliminated!!"

_What the hell?! If it wasn't for my Katon no jutsu, he wouldn't be on fire in the first place! _Sasuke thought angrily. The dobe was stealing his job!

Naruto blushed and shrugged sheepishly. "Ehehehe…it was nothing."

* * *

_Poof!_

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Anko answered. "You only missed one heck of a battle that would make you the proudest teacher in Konoha, Kakashi."

"Darn…"

"You trained them well Hatake." Ibiki complimented. "They could've killed me easily…prodigies they are…they might even surpass the legendary sennins someday."

"No doubt the victors of today's exam was as clear as crystal." Gekkou said thoughtfully. "Their teamwork was amazing."

"They're my brats after all."

* * *

"Guys!! Look, it's Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pointed loudly.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Mwahahaha…guess what? We passed the test thanks to you!! Let's go eat ramen." Naruto sang merrily.

"And you said the training was useless." Kakashi chuckled.

"Did I say that? You have to get your ears checked sensei." Naruto joked walking out the Stadium with his teacher. Sasuke walked out with a somewhat pissed face after.

He never thought Naruto would stand in his way! Sakura was supposed to fall for _him_ not the blond…if she fell for the blond, it would pose a big problem to him. _I might have to end up eliminating—_

"Why so sad Uchiha?"

"Huh?" Sasuke felt an extra weight around his neck causing him to bend down. Apparently, Sakura had flung an arm around his neck but wasn't tall enough to do so.

"We made it to the next round! You should smile…like..this!" Sakura then placed both of her palms on the side of his mouth and pulled it upwards.

"Hn…I got other things to worry about." He said dismissively, pushing her hands away.

"You're so pessimistic!" She cried in disbelief. How could he not be happy about passing the first part of the test?! "And you scared me back there when we were answering Anko's question."

"Why? You didn't like my answer?" Sasuke smirked.

"N-No."

"I'm a guy. When those kinds of questions come up, we naturally think of those things. Go ask Naruto if you don't believe me."

"Hmm…." She looked at him skeptically.

"What? I bet you thought the answer would be sex too." He grinned. "Don't lie Sa-ku-ra."

"Ehh!!" Sakura felt her face go red. "I did not and WILL not think of those things! I'm not as sick as you."

"Sure." Sasuke said sarcastically and ruffled her hair playfully.

"What the hell?! You did not just touch my hair!" Sakura cried out.

"I think I just did." He snickered, managing to ruffle her hair again. "It's not like it was neat in the first place."

"So?! This is like…important private property of mine!" Sakura growled.

"It was mine too."

"HUH?" Sakura was taken aback from his answer.

"That's right." Sasuke chuckled evilly. "It's mine too; after all…I was stuck in your body for days which makes your body mine too!"

Her face flushed redder and redder until it couldn't go redder anymore. "That was too far Uchiha!! Die!"

Sadly, Sasuke successfully dodged all her 'killer' attacks and went unscathed. "Sucke—"

He suddenly froze and turned around. Sakura who attempted to give him one of her punch was stopped instantly by Sasuke who grabbed her hand at inhuman speed.

"Oww…Sasuke let go…" Sakura whimpered, trying to pull away from his tight grasp.

"Shhh…"

"What?" She looked at where Sasuke was staring at but couldn't see anything except for a cat that darted away under their gaze. "Uhh…what are you looking at?"

"…………"

After seeing nothing, Sasuke reluctantly looked away and turned his attention back to the pink-haired girl. "Nothing…I was just imagining things."

"Oh ok…now let go of me now." Sakura demanded in amidst of the confusion.

Sasuke thought for a minute before smirking mischievously. "No."

Thus, they resumed their play.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Just to tell you… Up until now, Sasuke is NOT in love with Sakura. ****He just acknowledges her as his important teammate AND a target.**** As for those feelings of this, I want the readers to know that he's only thinking that way because of his job. Of course, there might be hints of jealousy somewhere in those feelings. The reason why Sasuke still hasn't fallen in love with Sakura is because I want to show the process of how he starts to build a relationship with her. We know that he's not the type to fall in love at first sight and he's a coldass jerk, so love comes slowly to him. **

Revised on July 8, 2008


	13. My True Occupation

**Yes, after a few days of procrastination…I can finally get back to revising xD Somehow, I ended up on a laptop today and I hate it. Laptop sucks -- **

* * *

**Chapter 13 – What Is Your Occupation?**

Sasuke wondered aimlessly around the bustling Konoha village also known as his home. Although, he never really did consider it as one. He really should be seducing Sakura right now but he didn't feel like doing so at the moment. A lot of things have gone through his mind ever since the first test.

Itachi… Orochimaru… her… Sakura… It has already been like what? A week after their first test.

He sighed and went back to his mansion to prepare for the necessary things. Tomorrow was the day of the second exam. By the time he finished packing, it was nine pm and he realized soon after that he had nothing to do. He was done with training (Kakashi didn't bother training them for the second exam since he claims they are already well prepared for it)…he was done with packing… he didn't want to seduce Sakura at the moment… he did everything that was supposed to be done and yet he felt something wasn't right.

Anddd….

He had a pretty good guess of what it was and went onto the steel rooftop of his house. He sat there quietly with his legs crossed like an Indian. Then, he waited. If he was correct, a person will arrive from Sound two hours later.

--

Indeed, around two hour later, a slim figure appeared a few meters away from him. His instincts were right after all. He gave a little smirk and stayed seated. An hour before midnight was always her favourite time.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly.

"I came as a messenger today."

And_ to check on you…_

"You were watching me on the day of Team 7's first test." He noted remembering the cat that darted away.

"You found out."

…

"Hn… so tell me Orochimaru's message."

"...He wants you to hurry up with the mission."

"I'm getting there."

"It's been taking longer than usual."

_Too long…_

"Well it was he who said the mission wasn't easy in the first place."

"So you admit this mission was hard?"

_Say no…_

"I didn't say that."

"Hm…seems like little Uchiha Sasuke is facing some trouble. I thought he could handle anything."

_The only thing you can't handle should be __**me**__…_

"Someone's mad." Sasuke smirked and stood up from where he was. "Alright, you want to hear it that bad? Yes, I admit…this particular mission wasn't easy for me."

"…I never said I wanted to hear that."

"Whatever. Is that all Orochimaru has to say? Tell him I'll finish the mission at my own pace." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and prepared to go back into his mansion.

"Wait."

"..."

"He also said that if you don't get the password by the end of your second test, he wants you to kill Haruno Sakura."

"….That's weird. I thought he wanted the jewel."

"He'd rather have the '**normal**' you than the jewel…and I-I agree with him too."

_I missed you…did you miss me?_

_Normal…_ he scoffed in his mind. _So the womanizing murder machine is their definition of normal… _

"I'll finish the mission at my own pace." He repeated and hopped on a tree branch a few meters away from the roof.

"You changed Sasuke-**kun**."

"..."

"Your eyes are no longer empty. You're stalling the mission on purpose. I _know_ you. And I know that that woman called Haruno Sakura is the cause. I _know_ it."

"I knew you were angry about that."

"…"

_He didn't deny it…_

"Don't be too proud." Sasuke called out to the figure. "Just because you're my _first_ target and my _first_ and **only** failed mission, it doesn't mean you're the _one_. And to be honest, you know nothing about me."

"I hope I don't know anything about you, because if I do, then that means I'm correct about Haruno Sakura."

_I was your first kiss damnit…_

"You know nothing." He closed his eyes for a moment and hopped down to the ground.

"Remember who you are Sasuke-kun. You can't escape from your other identity. You can't escape it. You can't escape the fact that you're Sai too!"

_I __**will**__ be your __**only**__ failed mission…_

Sasuke didn't reply and went inside.

Sakura woke up very early that morning to walk around Konoha. She needed to find Ringo and it really annoyed her because she couldn't find her whereabouts for the past week.

"Oohh…I never knew that Forehead girl was an early bird."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrow as soon as she heard the high mocking voice. "Good morning Tikel." She gritted her teeth and turned around to see Tikel with her little gang of friends on the road.

"Wow," Tikel squinted. "You're Forehead shines brighter in the morning, no wonder you come to school late everyday!"

Inner Sakura: Grr….someday…someday…someday I'll ruin your life!

"What do you want Tikel? Are you here to beg me to come and take another one of your boyfriends away again?"

"..."

_That shut her up._ Sakura snickered in her mind. She had successfully stolen two of her boyfriends in the past.

"Hmph," Tikel managed to reply and regained her cool. "They were both losers anyway and I have to thank you for that. Anyways, I heard about your little ANBU test."

"Wow, words spread fast."

Inner Sakura: Yeah…they all better hear about it…hear about how great I am!

"...especially the part about how you were beaten to the ground by some other member and Sasuke-kun had to come and save you before they had the chance to kill you."

Sakura's mouth dropped in shock. "What the-? That so did not happen!"

"Aww…little Forehead girl is in denial." Tikel laughed along with her other posses.

Inner Sakura: I'll ruin her! I'll ruin her! I'll ruin her!!

"You're just making that up Tikel. And for your information, we passed the first round-"

"Thanks to Mr. Blondie and Sasuke-kun." She interrupted.

Inner Sakura: DIE DIE DIE!

"Believe what you want bitch." Sakura growled and stormed off.

Tikel laughed out loudly and clapped her hands with glee. She had finally won over Haruno Sakura. Who's high and mighty now?!

"I'll get that bitch…I'll get her…" Sakura cursed, clenching her fist. Her pride hurts and she suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Inner Sakura: Let's get even…

"Yeah…we'll get even." She glared at the ground and started devising all the possible ways to ruin Tikel's life. First, she'll-

"What are you doing?"

"I'm devising a plan to ruin someone else's life." Sakura replied without thinking.

"Hn…sucks to be that person then."

"Yes…the suckier the better-" Her eyes widened as she looked up to come face to face with Sasuke.

Inner Sakura: God damnit!!

_Shit…shit…shit…_ Sakura's mind screamed. Bad move, bad move! Sasuke must think she's a mean inconsiderate bitch now. Sadly, she was right. Sasuke did thought she was a mean, inconsiderate, spoiled brat. Of course, he didn't show it. Although, he admired her honesty.

"Uhh…sorry…bad day." Sakura answered nervously wishing he would just go away. Why did she say those words in front of a guy that she had a teeny tiny minuscule crush on?!

"Oh? What happened?" he asked curiously.

"It's nothing. I'll get over it."

"Alright… Anyways, the hokage wants to see us before we go off to our exam." Sasuke explained.

"Ah…I see." She replied in relief and followed him meekly to the office. She was glad he decided to drop the subject and guessed her business with Ringo and Tikel will have to wait.

They arrived at the hokage office a few moments later only to find Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade in sight. Kakashi, they assumed, was notoriously late once again.

"Kakashi will arrive later because he already knows about this matter." Tsunade explained, answering the suspicion in each of their minds. "By the way, before I get on, congratulations Sakura for completing your first test. I'm proud and I'll be cheering for you today."

"Thank you shishou." Sakura gave a little bow.

"Ok, now that's over, let's get on with business." Tsunade said gruffly and threw each of them a piece of paper. They caught it expertly and examined it. "Our group of ANBUs has just came back from Sound and found out a bit of juicy information regarding Orochimaru and his subordinates."

Sasuke looked at the piece of paper in front of him calmly, showing no signs of emotion.

"We found out some of his underdogs profile and we believe two of them are in Konoha right now. The first one is an ex-leaf medic nin called Kabuto Yakushi. He used to be one of Leaf's ninjas but betrayed us and went over to side with Orochimaru."

"So you think they're in Konoha right now?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that is what I said. Recently, a girl by the name of Ringo Shizuna has been reported missing and we believe this is one of Sound's doings."

Sakura gasped as she heard the familiar name. _Ringo? Ringo was missing?! _

"Sakura, you're white." The hokage noted worriedly.

"I-It's just that I know the girl…nothing…please continue teacher." Sakura replied quickly. Sasuke glanced at her for a minute before returning to his paper.

"Yes, Ringo was a student at Fiery Leaf…the ANBUs are currently trying to locate the girl's current location, so try not to worry too much." Shizune said gently and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Shizune."

"Anyways," Tsunade continued. "We learned that the second Sound nin who might be in Konoha right now is called Sai."

"Sai? Just Sai?" Naruto asked.

"That's all we found out. He's one of Orochimaru's top underdogs and does most of the dirty work for him."

Sasuke fought the urge to snort at the mention of his other profile. _Orochimaru's top underdog? The person who does the most dirty work for him?_ How degrading…

"Do you have any information regarding their appearances?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we have some info concerning Sai. He's a black-haired male that's one-hundred-eighty-three centimeters tall. His blood type is AB."

"Sounds like you." Sakura joked. Of course, she had no clue what blood type Sasuke carries.

Sasuke's heart gave a quick lurch before he managed to reply. "Very funny."

_Hmm…not bad…Konoha's data gathering skills have improved…_

"As for Kabuto, he has silver-gray hair, blood type AB, one-hundred-seventy-six centimeters tall, and wears glasses."

They nodded as a sign of acknowledgement.

Tsunade nodded back and folded her arms. "Alright, you guys can go now. Remember; keep a lookout for these two people. They might appear in the exam."

_One of them already is…_ Sasuke thought grimly and left. If he wasn't careful, his identity may be revealed any moment now.

Naruto shrugged and followed after Sasuke. He couldn't wait for the second exam. Sakura gave her superiors one long last look before exiting. She still can't believe Ringo was missing. How will she be able to apologize now?

Sakura immediately went home after visiting the hokage. She didn't feel like talking to Sasuke after the incident that morning. In addition, being a major procrastinator, she hasn't even started packing yet.

"Let's see…kunais…check…shurikens…check…water bottle…check…" She paused for a moment as she tried to remember if she had forgotten anything. "Err…gloves… check…ah that's right… first aid box!"

Sakura hurriedly went to her bathroom and searched for her first aid box in her orange cabinet.

"Searching for this?"

"EH!" She twirled around to find Sasuke with a grin on his face. A little box with a red cross on it dangled between his fingers. "H-How did you get in here?!"

"I followed you." He said casually with a shrug.

She glared with a bright red face and snatched the box away from him before going back to her purplish-pink room. "Ever heard of knocking?!"

"Nope."

"Stalker."

"You're too careless."

She just snorted and zipped up her utility bag.

"Are these your parents?" Sasuke asked as he took a small picture frame from her wooden shelf.

"Yeah."

"Wow…you're mom's—"

"Yeah…her hair's white. She's an albino." Sakura answered emotionlessly.

"That makes you half…"

"Half-albino, Sasuke. And the correct term is a carrier."

"Whatever…"

Sasuke looked at the picture carefully and felt his mouth curve up slightly as he saw a little girl with short pink hair. Her mouth was wide open as if she had just seen something hilarious. Her little chubby fingers were curled up in a peace sign and her face glowed with innocence. Beside her were two adults who looked lovingly at each other. A great cherry blossom tree stood peacefully in the background making the photo look more like a painting. On top of it all, the frame was encrusted with rubies and emeralds making it look very elegant.

Sakura's mother was a very pretty woman in Sasuke's opinion. (Yes, he admits it.) She had lively forest-green eyes that Sasuke suspected was where Sakura got her eyes from. Her hair was snowy white and glistened healthily under the sun. A few pink cherry blossom petals rested gently on top of her head like a crown.

His eyes moved to the man beside her and analyzed his appearance. He had dark red hair and brown calm eyes. He seemed really strong and upright. A Konoha headband wrapped proudly around his well-toned biceps and he had a cocky smirk on his smooth tanned face.

The three of them really looked like one big happy family.

"Sasuuukeeeee." Sakura called and waved her hand in front of the man.

Sasuke quickly shook his mind until it became clear and quickly placed the picture back to its original place. "What happened to them?"

"They died I think." She shrugged and went out her front door.

"You think." He frowned. _How could she be so…emotionless?_

"Well…they disappeared one day you know and no one can find them since. Not even the ANBUs. So, naturally…they're assumed dead." She replied with utter boredom. Ughh…how she hated this subject.

"Oh…"

Sasuke figured he shouldn't pry any further since the hint of distaste emitted from Sakura on the subject was very strong. There really was something more to this girl than the mean spoiled exterior. If only he can find out what she's hiding…

"... _if you don't get the password by the end of your second test, he wants you to kill Haruno Sakura." _

Sasuke cussed in his mind as he suddenly remembered what the Sound ninja told him the day before. _I need to hurry…_ he thought without thinking.

They arrived at the familiar stadium and found Naruto and Kakashi waiting for them. Kakashi had one of those sly expressions again. And Naruto…well, he was just being Naruto – good o' Mr. Sunshine.

"Oiii, you slowpokes!!" He called and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Coming Naruto." Sakura replied and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You guys ready for the second test?" Kakashi asked lightly.

"What do you think?" Sasuke snapped rudely. (He was a little bit mad at Kakashi for not training them.)

"Don't be so mad Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei probably had deep faith in us that we'll pass this round without his help." Naruto comforted in a fake tone.

"BUT THEN IT WOULDN'T HURT IF YOU TAUGHT US SOME FEW TRICKS ANYWAY PERVERT!"

Sasuke smirked as his buddy's face glowed crimson red.

"You better treat us to ramen when we're done." Sakura glared at her teacher.

"Look at what time it is?"

"Summertime! It's our vacation!"

(AN: Sorry, I just watched High School Musical and god I hate that movie…ehehehe…carrying on.)

"Look at what time it is?" Kakashi chuckled nervously and changed the subject. "You're almost late for your exam. Hustle, hustle, and in you go!"

"Ack!" All three of them cried out in unison as they were pushed violently inside the grand stadium.

_Poof!_

And he was gone. Again.

"Cheh, that guy's got issue-eek!!" Naruto jumped out of the way as a huge gray python landed at where he was standing.

"Hiya to you all!" Anko greeted and grinned widely. She was sitting confidently on the python's head along with Ibiki and Gekkou at her side. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Anko and the python under her command.

_So she summons snakes too…_

The girl with black pigtails shrieked girlishly nearby as soon as she saw the reptile. "Jeez, it's just a snake." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Team Miwako and Kakashi's Team 7 are all here. We may proceed." Gekkou nodded at the other examiners as soon as he finished checking for attendance.

"Listen up!" Ibiki shouted to get everyone's attention, especially the whimpering girl. "It's time to begin your second exam. This exam will test your ability as an individual, willpower, and sense of timing. It's important that Anbus finish their mission under the given time because not only are they the top protectors of the village, but also because of their limited amount."

"For this exam," Anko continues, "You are to travel through the forbidden forest and get past a maze at the end of the forest. You do not need to steal or obtain any scrolls like when you were still genins. BUT, you WILL have to separate with your other team members. When you arrive at the maze, you will find that there are three entrances. You can only enter it when each of you steps through each of the door at the same time."

"All three of you need to arrive at the center of the maze before you can precede the other half." Gekkou took over. "There will be another three entrances for each of you to step through. You have three days to complete this exam. The team that completes the exam before noon two days from now will pass this second test. There will be no eliminations however, if both of your teams accomplish this matter. It is exactly twelve o-clock now, you can head over to the forbidden forest as a team."

"Begin." All three examiners ordered.

The two teams nodded and immediately headed for the forest.

"I bet they released a hundred of beasts there." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah, it can't be that easy." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Oh look, the dobe's right after all." Sasuke commented with boredom as he stared at two huge tigers in front of them as they entered the forest.

"Aww…They're so cute!" Sakura couldn't help noting.

"Sakura-chan, you won't think they're cute after they attack." Naruto said sternly and prepared some hand seals.

"Can't we just run? I don't want to hurt these kitties." She pleaded.

The two felines growled deeply and roared.

_Not very kitty-like_...Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"...We will be wasting time if we fight these stupid kitties." Sasuke thought for a minute. "Maybe we should run."

"That would be cowardly." Naruto protested. He hated running away!

"I say we run."

"YAY!"

"Dangit…why do we always have to listen to that bastard?!"

"Hey, don't look at me. It was forehead-girl that suggested it."

"But they're cute! And don't call me that Uchiha."

* * *

**Night—**

"God…we've been here since forever…when I was still a genin, the forest didn't seem this big…" Naruto whined.

"That's because we only went halfway through the forest dobe." Sasuke muttered and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I'm hungry." The blonde whimpered and rubbed his stomach.

"I think we should stop for the night Sasuke." Sakura suggested tiredly. She too, was hungry and exhausted. "We're making good progress. We'll probably arrive at the maze tomorrow morning which leaves us one and a half days to finish it."

"Hn." He stopped and rested on a tree branch. "There's a creek nearby, I can hear it. We'll go there after ten minutes."

"Ok…" she replied and dropped down heavily from the branch they were at.

"This exam was definitely harder than the first…whew." Naruto groaned, rubbing his eyes. He could hardly keep them open and all of his energy was practically drained. They had encountered super duper big tigers, bears, snakes, insects, boars, and birds. However, the funniest thing is, they encountered a super duper big rhino too. How the heck did a rhino get inside the forest?

"Naruto, scoot over here." Sakura called suddenly.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked in surprise then giggled foxily. "Ohh…hehehehe….Sakura-chan likes me better than you Sasuke-bastard!!"

Sasuke glared at the blond and felt his hands twitch.

"No you idiot, if you haven't noticed, your side is bleeding." Sakura smacked the blonde's head.

"Oww…it is? OW OW OW don't poke it…no wonder my side hurts so much… I knew something was wrong after we fought that rhino." Naruto cried out in amazement and looked at his side. It was bleeding pretty badly. He was so into the mission that he didn't notice.

"Don't move." Sakura ordered and placed her palms on the wound. Instantly, a channel of her own chakra flowed into Naruto's wounded side just enough to create a thin layer of new skin over it to stop the bleeding. "Don't excite your side too much, or else it'll start bleeding again."

"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best! Hehe, I feel better already." Naruto smiled and stood up.

"We should be going now." Sasuke ordered. "The dobe can wash his wound at the creek and apply some medicine on it later."

"What's this?" Naruto blinked in surprise yet again. "Sasuke-chan is worried about me too!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke smacked his head.

"Owie! Hey! Don't hurt the injured!" He growled. "Why does every like to hit my head?"

"You're not injured, you're wounded."

"SAME SHIT!"

"Whatever."

"What the! Come back here!"

Naruto then quickly chased after Sasuke leaving Sakura behind to quickly gather her medical stuff and run after them. She smiled as she watched their backs. The boys really had a deep bond between them and they shared something she never really had up until now.

Sakura looked at the blond in front of her and studied him. _Cheerful…looking...must be the class clown...but nevertheless...cute. _That was what she thought of Mr. Sunshine the first time she saw him. He still was cute in his quirky ways, but then she realized she admired him more than anything. Who in the world would get so caught up in a mission that he didn't even know he was injured so badly?

"Must be what they called willpower." Sakura muttered to herself. _Yeah…the examiners got their willpower. _She turned her attention towards Sasuke and the first thing that still came into mind was _hot._

Up until now, she still hasn't really developed any kind of significant bond with Sasuke even though they flirted more than she realized. He really was a mysterious one. And, he closed himself up pretty well too. She could say she was closer to Naruto than Sasuke. _I guess he'll open up at his own time…a guy who's got his whole family killed by his own brother…who wouldn't be dark and emo._

Yeah, sorry…she had to add the word emo. But he really is! Anyways, they arrived at the creek not long after and Sakura immediately went to work on Naruto's wound. An injured man is useless on the team. Sasuke on the other hand, waded into the water to catch some fish. He managed to catch three after a few failed attempts.

"Wow, these fishies are really good." Naruto grinned happily and munched down his cooked fish.

"That's because you're hungry." Sasuke answered.

"Isn't he always hungry?" She chuckled.

"I miss my ramen though. I can't wait until this is over. One step closer to Anbu AND one step closer to ramen!"

"I bet your brain is made out of ramen." Sasuke smirked and threw the bones of his fish into the fire he had made. "We'll take turns sleeping."

"Oh there he goes again." Naruto mocked. "He's such a big leader and I bet his brain is made out of nothing."

"Better than being made out of ramen."

"Damn you."

"Damn you back."

"I'll take the first shift." Sakura shouted. _That shut them up hehe…_

The boys glared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto stuck out his tongue and slapped his butt at Sasuke childishly.

"I'm going to sleep." Naruto yawned defiantly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms before closing his eyes.

Inner Sakura: Boys will always be boys…sigh…

Sakura got onto her post and looked out for intruders. She was pretty tired but it was easier to stay awake when one is already awake than to stay awake when one's forced from their sleep.

She spent pretty much of her scouting time reflecting on Ringo, her life, and random things. Scouting was a pretty boring job after all. Thus, we get a series of thoughts.

_Ughh…I need to take a bath after this exam…_

5 minutes later…

_Whoa…check out my split ends…note to self: I need to cut my split ends after I take my shower…_

30 minutes later…

_Gasp! What was that?..._She quickly scrambled up from her post but then quickly dropped back down again.

_Cheh…it was only a squirrel…_

An hour later…

_Yawn…I'm tired… I wonder what come's first…the chicken or the egg? I think it's the chicken…but then…_

Three hours later…

_I wonder what Sasuke and Naruto are dreaming about? Naruto's probably dreaming about ramen…and Sasuke? Err…revenge? Does he even dream at all? Hm..._

Four hours later…

_Yay! My shift is over! Sleep time! _

"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura muttered tiredly and shook the blond as hard as she can.

"Wha-what? Alright, alright…yawn…I'm up!" Naruto groaned and climbed onto a tree.

Inner Sakura: FINALLY! I CAN zzzzzz…….

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake. _Don't sleep…don't sleep…I know! I'll make up a story to keep myself awake! Once upon a time, there was a great handsome prince called Naruto. He defeated the big bad ugly Sasuke-dragon one day and saved a pretty princess called Haruno Sakura. And they lived happily ever after…now what? _

Five minutes later…

_God…I'm hungry…I need ramen…_

An hour later…

_Oh man…I really need ramen…mmm….I can smell it already…_

Three hours later…

_Is it just me or does Sasuke's hair look like ramen? …On second thought…it looks more like a chicken…yeah a chicken…zzz…I want chicken ramen…his hair looks kinda yummy…zzz… _-bites the air-

Four hours later…

_Ramen………..argh…screw this, I'm going to wake the bastard up. I need my beauty sleep. _

"Yo, yo Sasuke-bastard. Wake up dude. It's your turn to scout." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke grunted and pulled his eyelids open. It felt like he had only been asleep for ten minutes. God, was he tired. "Stop shaking me already, I'm up!"

"Whatev-zzz…." Naruto collapsed beside the dying fire and snored away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged himself up onto the tree branch. He hadn't been this tired in ages. Even Orochimaru's 'killer' training hadn't made him this tired. "I need a life." He groaned to himself and leaned against the tree.

He blinked and glared at the sapphire sky. Not a jewel twinkled tonight. Speaking of jewels…it reminded him of his damn mission… His heart suddenly pounded quickly the more he thought about his mission. So pressuring... He hated how everything's not completed.

_Let's see…I need to get the stupid password from Sakura…the hokage now knows about my other identity… Orochimaru is being an ass about the mission…Itachi is still out there…_

Nothing was complete.

He turned his head to look at Sakura and remembered that Sakura was pissed off in the morning. Didn't she say she wanted to ruin someone else's life? He wondered who it was that made her so angry. _Probably Tikel…_Knowing her, that Tikel-girl always gets on her nerves.

He stared at the girl sleeping by the fire and although they were a few meters a part, he could see a distinctive frown on her face. _I wonder what she's dreaming about…_

And it was then, when Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened ever so slightly as he remembered a little jutsu Orochimaru had taught him before. Who knew he would actually use it. Should he use it though?

He bit his lips and contemplated for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to see what has been going on in Sakura's mind. She won't even know anyway. But it was kind of wrong to invade other people's privacy. A little voice was warning him not to. _Don't...you'll get more than you asked for..._

_But, it's for the sake of the mission! _

He decided to follow his conscious mind since he saw more logic to it. He wasted enough time dilly-dallying already.

He then muttered a few gibberish words under his breath and shaped both of his hands into a circle. Then, he directed his hands in the direction of where Sakura was lying so that she appeared in the tiny circle his hands had made.

_Time to find out what she's dreaming about…_he thought with a smirk and activated his sharingan. The wheels on his pupils started spinning wildly as he felt himself being sucked into Sakura's mind.

_**Flash!**_

Sasuke found himself on a flower field and the Konoha Academy in the distance.

"_Look at her…her mommy and daddy disappeared…" _

He turned his head and saw a few kids playing nearby. A little girl with long pink bangs stood on the opposite side of the children. It was evidently Sakura. And she was pissed.

"_T-They did not disappear!" _

"_Ooo…she's an orphan!" _

"_I'm not an orphan! They are still-!" _

"_Let's go…she doesn't have parents." _

"_But they're not-" _

_**Flash!**_

Sasuke found himself in another scene. This time, he was at a classroom of some school. He saw two teenage girls standing in a corner and a young Sakura at the classroom door.

"_Don't touch her Mamiko!" _

"_W-Why not?!" _

"_Don't you know? She's the RICH heiress of the spring jewel. She doesn't want anyone to sully her reputation. We're too common for her." _

"_But-"_

"_Look, she's glaring at you. It's best if people leave her alone. I heard she attacked Meiru the other day!" _

"_Oh! I heard about that too! Poor Meiru! I heard she plucked some flowers from the field to give to her but then she just trampled over her gift and charged after her!"_

"_Exactly…let's go Mamiko." _

Was this how Sakura was treated? Sasuke looked at the young Sakura who was currently staring at the ground. He couldn't see her face but the ground beneath her was wet.

_**Flash!**_

"_First, my parents disappeared now you're gone too." _

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the figure on the ground that a young Sakura was talking to. He watched as Sakura's teary eyes turned stony cold.

"_I guess this is what they called fate now huh? Goodbye to you too."_

The figure on the ground didn't reply. It was evidently a girl's body.

"_Thanks for leaving me." _

Not a sound could be heard.

"_Thanks." _

_**Flash!**_

"_From today forward, Haruno Sakura will become my pupil! Please give her a warm welcome to Fiery Leaf High!" _

_-Claps- _

"_Wow…did you know? That girl is the famous heiress!" _

"_I heard a lot of bad stories about her though…very scary ones…" _

"_She looks so cold…" _

"_Oh! Oh! Did you know? She transferred to five schools before!"_

"_I guess they couldn't keep her." _

"_You think she's trouble?" _

"_Probably. Eek! She's looking this way!" _

"_No way! Do you think she can hear us?"_

"_Shhh…."_

_**Flash!**_

To his surprise, he suddenly found himself in some unknown metal cave. The cave was huge and there were metal statues of Gods and Goddesses resembling the four elements of the earth on each side of the cave as if they were guarding a big metal door in between on of the two statues. In the center, there was a huge circle engraved on the ground with ancient symbols around it. It looked like something only witches would use. A huge stone tablet lay in between the circle and the door with some words written on it. A man around his age lied there in the middle of the circle apparently dead.

An older Sakura dressed in her usual posh attire, along with some of buff looking guards were kneeling down beside the boy. Narrowing his eyes, he gradually realized that Sakura was crying with her shoulders violently shaking and her mouth moving. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he could make some of the words out like 'why?' or 'how could you?' or 'asshole'.

It was then he realized this was the boy Sakura was talking about when they had met for the very first time. The one who she dated for quite awhile and died sometime after she told him the password to the Haruno safe the day before.

Which means…

_This cave is one of the floors to the Haruno safe! _He realized.

_**Flash!**_

All of the sudden, Sasuke found himself back on the tree branch and his original surroundings once again. The whole forest was deathly quiet and only the flickering fire could be heard. He quickly looked at Naruto and Sakura who were still sleeping. He felt himself sigh in relief and sank down deeper on the tree branch.

Well, what he just saw explained a lot about Sakura's current attitude and personality. Her dreams were more like flashbacks he mused. And now that he thought about it, Sakura reminded him a lot about Naruto and himself. Sasuke guessed all three of them are connected in some way. They all had a rough past.

Naruto, who was born without a family and was condemned an outcast because carried the deadly nine-tail beast inside him.

Sakura, who's family whereabouts were currently unknown and had been entrusted with the world's most sacred treasure had experienced countless of tragedies because of it.

And he, Sasuke, who lost his family because his damn brother wanted to test his family.

Team 7

A team where all was misunderstood and assumed to be something they're not by everyone. They were the topic of everyday gossip and were idolized as people who had everything when in reality; they were the ones who had nothing. Heck, even their teacher led a tragic life.

* * *

Sasuke woke his teammates up early next morning to continue on their quest. None of them spoke due to morning tempers. Sakura had an especially gloomy face and Sasuke guessed it was probably because of her recap 'dream'.

By ten-o-clock in the morning, they arrived to the great concrete walls of the maze. Dark spiny vines and damp mosses sheltered the concrete. The soil was soft under their shoes and none of them wanted to go inside the maze. It had an eerie aura about it and the walls were taller than the trees around making it impossible for anyone to climb onto the top.

"I guess this is it." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah." They nodded in response and each took their place in front of an entrance.

"See yah in the middle." Sakura commented with fake joy.

"Don't lag behind dobe." Sasuke directed to his comrade.

"You wish."

With that, all three of them stepped inside an entrance simultaneously and entered their fate.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ok, so the important thing you should be getting from this chapter is the mysterious chick Sasuke was talking to and Sakura's past. Sasuke IS Sai, that is why Kabuto called him Sai while Orochimaru called him by his real name in the first chapter. The reason being is cuz, well…I guess Oro wanted to sound more intimate with Sasuke, so he used his real name while Kabuto is more about the business and went with his assassin name. **

**As for the chick, well… the main thing is… She was Sasuke's first kiss and his first and only failed mission. Since Sasuke has a lot of missions involving chicks like, wooing them and getting information from them and then killing them, he FAILED to do that with this chick. I'll explain why in later chapters haha. **

**As for relationship development, well…Sasuke's beginning to see why Sakura acts like a brat. It's because she doesn't want to get bullied again so that's why she's acting all high and mighty. And well, Sasuke is starting to pity Sakura because she basically has no one. Also I mentioned that he's been taking a long time to complete this mission so ;) maybe that means something haha. Until then.**

Revised on July 16,2008


	14. Strictly Business

**Woot, my final revision for this story. Let's see... if all goes well, this fic will end in chapter 17-18.**

**NOTE: Some parts will be fast forwarded. **

* * *

**Chapter 14** – **Trail Mix**

**Sakura – The Insane**

Sakura wondered aimlessly around paths of the maze. How long was it since they started from the entrance? Truthfully, she had lost count. She was tired and wary of her surroundings and wished she could return to Naruto's or Sasuke's side. If better, both of their sides'.

The sky was getting dark and she hated to admit it, she was getting a little bit scared. The dark was something but having creatures roaming around the maze in the dark was another. She had been attacked by animals of all kinds ever since she entered the labyrinth and most shockingly, she had been attacked by walking trees. She didn't know what to expect anymore.

Maybe the walls might come alive in the dark and attack her.

Oh god, she was going crazy.

Sakura turned right around a corner and sighed loudly. The walls looked the same. Everything looked the same except for those fricken animals. She was starting to think tigers weren't so cute anymore. _AARGH!! Where is the exit?! If this keeps up, I'm going to go insane!! What if Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the entrance already? That means I'm the last one!!_

"Rawr"

She turned around and hung her head. It was a tiger. Again.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

She was going officially insane.

* * *

**Naruto – The Jelly**

"Help...somebody help me..." Naruto groaned. He wasn't in trouble, but he was damn hungry. So hungry that he was getting angry. And when he's angry, he talks to himself. Oh boy...

"Where the hell is the exit?"

_I don't know...I need ramen..._

"Why can't I find it?!"

_I don't know...I need ramen..._

"I wonder how far Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan have gone...have they found the first exit yet?"

_I don't know...I need ramen..._

"I will not lose to that bastard...I must find the exit before he does..."

_Ramen..._

"Effing hell! I can't think damnit!! Aarghhhhhhhhh...I need some ramennnn!" Naruto screamed as loud as he can and started running madly, turning around random corners in the maze. He ran for about ten minutes before he started to breathe slowly as the anger subsided with the scream and the chakra within him.

-Grumbles-

He looked at his stomach and sank wobbly to the ground. Pretty soon, he found himself lying flat on his belly and wiggling his way around the maze using his feet as a propeller just like a jellyfish.

"Help."

-Sniff-

_Hey? What's that smell?_

* * *

**Sasuke – The…Uchiha**

_Could it be Sakura? No...her mother's name? No...her dad's? No..._

Sasuke sighed giving up on guessing possible Haruno Safe passwords as he walked slowly, taking a careful note of the details around him. He had tried every possible way to find the exit already but still…no luck. He tried torching a wall, punching a wall (Sakura style) but ended up hurting his knuckles badly because his chakra control wasn't as good as hers – although he made a pretty good dent in the wall. He also tried climbing the wall and every method you could name.

Nothing worked.

And his knuckles were still throbbing.

_Fuck._

Seeing he had tried every tactic to find the exit he resorted back to the easiest way: walking and choosing random passages. To keep himself from dying of boredom, he tried guessing the passwords to the Haruno Safe while planning on what he should to next with Sakura.

It was annoying really. Sakura, the mission, Orochimaru, everything. Especially this damn maze. "When the hell would an ANBU ever need to go inside a maze?" He muttered. He was getting pissed off. This test was absolutely useless.

_Show me the exit already!!_

"Aarghhhhhhhhh...I need some ramennnn!"

His ears pricked up and smirked at the off-tuned manly voice. Looks like some dumb blond was still going through puberty. He would never say this aloud but thank god the blond idiot was on his team. He started to run, guessing the directions that would lead him to the blond.

Pretty soon to his luck, he found a vast space which he presumed to be the center of the maze. In the center of this space was a huge fountain. He was blown away by the scene.

But it wasn't the sight of Naruto rolling on the ground that blew him away; it was the colour of the water flowing from the fountain. The water was black.

"Dobe, get off from the ground." Sasuke ordered with annoyance and walked towards the fountain.

"Sasuke-bastard...hehe...looks like you made it too! But too bad I beat you! I found the first exit before you did!" The blond sang.

"Just shut up and look at the water."

Naruto, being too excited about finding the exit at last, calmed down and took notice of the fountain for the first time. "Whoa...it's black."

"You think its ink?" Sasuke asked.

"Beat's me." Naruto shrugged and leaned forward to touch the water but was instantly pulled back by Sasuke. "What the hell Sasuke?!"

"Idiot." He growled and pointed at the top of the mountain. "Use that brain of yours before you act."

Naruto's gaze followed the direction of Sasuke's fingers and widened his eyes. On top of the fountain, there were words inscribed into the stone.

_Touch not by one. Drink not by two. Dare not for four._

"A riddle?!" Naruto groaned. "Why do examiners like riddles so much?!"

"Why don't you ask them?" Sasuke snapped and sat down. "Anyway, rest that idiotic brain of yours. Sakura still isn't here yet."

"You reckon she's in trouble?"

Sasuke shot a glare at the blond. "Do you want her to be in trouble?"

"No...but I'm worried... I think we should go look for her."

Suddenly, Sasuke had an idea in his mind and tried not to grin. He was worried about Sakura too (**only** because she was his victim, or so he says), but laughter would do him some good. "God...if you're so worried about her, then just go!"

Naruto growled and stood up angrily. "What? You're not worried about Sakura-chan?!"

"Not a bit."

"Fine! Bastard... I can't believe you don't care about your teammates at all."

"Psh, unlike you I still have faith in her that she's going to make it."

"Whatever...I'm going." Naruto brushed him off and started towards the exit designated for Sakura. Sasuke just smirked and watched the blonde's back.

"Be careful." He said in fake innocence which caused Naruto to jerk around but it was too late. Suddenly, five bolts of electricity erupted from the sides of Sakura's exit and zapped Naruto momentarily causing him to scream like a girl and Sasuke clutching his stomach because it hurt too much from laughing.

"Ba-Ba-Basta-ard!!" Naruto growled, stammering on the way.

"You're fault for being so careless." He smirked. "Why did you think we each have our own exits and entrances? Of course they won't let us help each other out. It's a test for an individual remember?"

"Whatever! You did that on purpose!"

"Took you a while enough to find out." Sasuke grinned triumphantly and chuckled at the thought of Naruto screaming like a girl.

"I'll get you back...you just wait..." The blond twitched from aftershock and stumbled his way to sit down. Still twitching.

"But really..." The Uchiha prodigy's expressions darkened. "I wouldn't mind going through the exit myself if it weren't for those shocks."

"Heh..." Naruto eyed him and grinned a little. _At least there's still some human in him... _"Yo...how did you find this place anyway?"

"I heard you scream. You?"

"The Ramen God led me here... I swore I smelt ramen...come to think of it...do you have any ramen on you?"

-Twitch-

* * *

Sakura grumbled and swayed from side to side in the maze. She was deathly hungry and the raven perched on the wall up ahead looked mighty tasty. _Chickenn..._

"I would eat you if you weren't so high up." She told the bird who was staring at her intently. The bird however just rustled its feathers and flew away to the right of her.

_Since I'm lost...and it wouldn't hurt to get even more lost, I might as well catch my dinner by following that raven...I wonder what raven tastes like..._

Thus, Sakura the insane ran and followed the raven, taking random turns by instincts and BAM.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

_Food?_

"Cheh...took you long enough."

"Sasuke? Mr. Sunshine?" Sakura gasped in disbelief and looked back seeing the exit she had passed through. "HELL YEAHH!! I made itt!!"

Out of happiness, she grabbed Naruto's hands and started dancing in circles.

"Ahem..." Sasuke coughed with a vein on his forehead and crossed his arms. "We're still not done yet."

Sakura looked at him for a minute before realizing the situation they were in again and sighed. "Right."

Thus, they went to the fountain and tried to decipher the code. Sakura stared at the whole stone fountain in awe and at the same time, wondered if the examiners had too much time on their hands to create such a piece.

"Touch not by one. Drink not by two. Dare not for four." Sakura repeated over and over again.

"Eh...why is the three missing?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Obviously, it means something." Sasuke replied in annoyance.

"I have an idea..." Sakura started slowly, biting her thumb.

"Anything idea would be good now...excluding dobe's." Sasuke said with boredom and earned a whining 'hey' from Naruto.

"Well...let's do what it says." She explained simply.

"What?! But it says we can't!" Naruto argued.

"Not really. How about I reword it…we touch by three, drink by three, and it's a dare for three. Get me?"

"Makes sense." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"What if the black water is poison?" Naruto said worriedly.

"My Mr. Sunshine, I thought you were the daredevil." Sakura teased.

"I don't want to die just yet!"

"Just do it pussy." Sasuke muttered and got ready with two arms stretched out. Sakura and Naruto did the same beside him, hearts thumping. "Ready?"

"Yup."

"One... two... three!"

All three of them sunk their arms and heads inside the fountain and began drinking the black water.

_Mmm...this water tastes like ramen..._

_Yum...chicken flavour..._

_What the hell? This tastes like tomatoes..._

Within seconds, all three of their heads resurfaced gasping for air and stared at each other in amazement.

"I tasted ramen!"

"I tasted chicken!"

"I tasted three door are appearing."

"What?" Sakura and Naruto said in unison and looked at Sasuke as if he was insane.

The raven haired boy sighed and directed his gaze towards the opposite of the exits they came from. "Three doors are appearing."

They both looked over and formed a big O-shape with their mouths.

"Well...I guess it's time to separate again..." Naruto sighed.

"At least we're refilled...I think." Sasuke replied remembering the tomato-tasting water.

"Hey, is that footsteps I hear?" Sakura asked, her ears perked up.

Both males listened silently, and sure enough they heard footsteps. The other team was gaining on them. Without a word, they nodded at each other and ran into each of their own exits without hesitation.

* * *

Sakura ran steadily down the path forming plans in her mind. It was well past midnight and they had entered the second day of the exam. Although she was tired, she didn't dare to stop now. Someone or _something_ was following her. Oddly, she wasn't scared but she wished the _thing_ would just show itself for the past hour.

5 minutes passed, 30 minutes passed, shortly an hour after.

She couldn't take it anymore. She hated the fact that a pair of eyes were on her back every minute. Daringly, she stopped in her tracks and turned around. Nothing. She breathed heavily and scanned her surrounding. When she jerked her head to the left, the eyes would go to the right. And when to the right, it would go to the left.

"Alright, show yourself." She called out loudly and rested on a leg haughtily trying to give an impression that she was not afraid.

10 minutes passed...

Inner Sakura: Still nothing?!

_Am I hallucinating? _

"No, it's definitely here." She reassured herself and walked slowly. Again, that set of eyes burned her back. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! Come out you pervert!!"

Angrily, she slammed her fist against the wall causing it to surprisingly crumble. It was strange because the walls wouldn't crumble before no matter how many times she punched it. But she didn't have time to think right now because a smoky mist was beginning to form in front of her. The figure seemed almost...snake-like.

"SSSakurraaa..."

"What do you want?" She demanded calmly.

"Jewwelll..."

Why wasn't she surprised?

"It's in the safe if you want it."

"I needdd the passssword." The figure turned more tangible now and began forming a shape of a man. Sakura's eyes immediately narrowed, clearly recognizing the man.

That grin on those thin lips and the skin as white as snow. It was not doubt…

"Orochimaru."

"Correct." The legendary sennin nodded approvingly and gave his mouth a long lick.

"It's in the safe." She repeated coldly.

"I like your eyesss..." Orochimaru observed her amusingly. "You're so cold on the inside...it's a pity."

"So what? Aren't you the one that made me this way? I bet those past 'lovers' of mine were all of your followers."

"Wrong...or should I say not entirely. I am quite disappointed that one of my best subordinates failed to get the password."

"Who?" Sakura said in alarm.

"Guesss?"

"Sai?" She asked, picking the name that first appeared in her head.

"Smart girl. Correct."

Sakura stared at her teacher's old comrade bewilderedly. Sai was just a wild guess. It couldn't be Sai. She never even met a guy called Sai before. But why would Orochimaru lie to her? "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it won't make a difference since I'm going to steal your precious jewel and kill you." Orochimaru cackled and lunged at her with his neck. Sakura quickly dodged and threw out a kunai in his direction.

The senin dodged it easily and continued to lunge at her, this time with a sword coming out of his mouth. Sakura quickly went behind a pile of rubble from the wall she had just punched and began hurling every piece of it at the man like crazy. But to no avail, Orochimaru successfully passed through the shower of boulders and plunged the sword deep inside her chest just missing her vital organs.

Blood spattered out from her mouth as she fell to her knees.

_Poof!_

"As if I would get stabbed that fucken easily!" Sakura yelled coming from the top, and sent her chakra pumped foot right on his head while forming a crater in the process as the bushin disappeared. She smirked at the lifeless head beneath her boot but gasped as a hand came up and grabbed her arm. Orochimaru was still alive. This time both of his arms were extended.

Thinking fast, Sakura yanked the sword out of Orochimaru's bruised yet mocking mouth and swung madly yet accurately at the arm. His arms immediately got cut off but still held on to her like glue and tightened its grip. "Monster!" She seethed angrily and pulled the arm away from her body.

Orochimaru slowly pulled back his battered head and turned 360 degrees to get the bones in place with a creepy smile on his face. "I prefer being called an immortal."

Instantly, two snakes burrowed out from the ground and bit her deep in the flesh – one in the stomach while the other in the arm. This time it was for real, and crimson blood trailed down rapidly from her wounds.

"I'll spare your life if you tell me the password." The elder bargained persuasively.

Sakura looked at her for a second as if thinking but then a sinister smiled crept onto her lips. "Sorry, my lips are sealed."

She dropped the sword she was holding and grabbed both of the snakes with her hands and squeezed their heads as hard as she can until both snakes burst into pieces. It was disgusting but at least they were dead.

"It's a shame someone like you would have to die." Orochimaru looked apologetically at her. "You would be quite useful."

"Enough bullshit." Sakura winced as she pulled the snake fangs that was still in her skin and hurled them at him.

"Stubborn fool..." Orochimaru started to cackle and did some hand seals that were unfamiliar to her. And then all of the sudden, shadows from every corner started coming towards her. They weren't ordinary shadows either because hundreds of eyes appeared amongst it and they were all staring at her.

Sensing danger, she retreated quickly and ran in the opposite direction to escape her fate. _What kind of monster is he?! _She screamed in her mind as she felt the hairs on her skin tingle. The sensation of being watched became stronger and stronger until a shadow hand stretched out and grabbed her leg.

_The passwords..._ She thought. If she was correct, the jutsu will penetrate inside her brain and will begin searching every corner for the hidden codes. _Mom...dad..._

She promised she wouldn't fail them. She promised she would protect the jewel. Turning around with fierce eyes, she grabbed her last kunai and prepared to plunge it into the closest eye. But a big ball of fire beat her to it.

"What?" Sakura squinted and tried to look through the brightness of the flame.

"Uchiha at your service." A teasing voice filled the air.

Sakura didn't know whether to be grateful or be angry at the mocking voice and just stared at the broad back of her teammate. Sasuke stood in a very relaxed position and crossed his arms, gazing at his teacher long and hard.

_What is he trying to do?_

"Ah...Sasuke-kunn..." Orochimaru slurred, his golden eyes glinting.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" He asked calmly.

"I'll let you guess." The teacher smiled playfully and played with a lock of his hair. "What do you think I want?"

"Her?" Sasuke answered in a bored voice without hesitation.

Orochimaru's smile turned wider at the reply and smiled until one could see the gum on top of his teeth. "Wrong!" Without warning, a head lunged out beside Sasuke and bit deeply into the flesh of his neck. "I. Want. You!"

"Sasuke!!" Sakura screamed and ran towards to catch his falling body after Orochimaru pulled his fangs away and disappeared. A very noticeable black mark appeared from where the eccentric enemy had bitted and Sakura felt an immense amount of heat erupting from Sasuke's body.

"Naruto!" She cried out instinctively but no answer came. She was alone, and the silence had returned once again.

_Be strong...be strong Sakura..._ She told herself and tugged Sasuke's body into a well secluded corner with teary eyes. Sasuke was burning up really badly and the fever didn't seem to be going away. She had no water nearby nor did she have any necessary equipments to treat him.

Sakura, being expertly trained by Tsunade in the field of medics, knew the protocols however. Biting her lips and blushing heavily, she slowly stripped Sasuke's upper body until he was half naked. It was the only way she could think of to help cool down his body. His skin felt smooth under her palms but she frowned as Sasuke's chest rose up and down rapidly. _He's getting worse..._

"What should I do?" She whispered to herself gloomily and watched Sasuke's unconscious state. Why did Orochimaru want him anyway?

Inner Sakura: Herbs... go find herbs.

"That's right...this is the forest right?" She talked to herself and stood up. Quickly creating a chakra barrier around Sasuke, she dashed off to find any type of plant she could use.

On the way, Sakura carefully made sure she knew which turns she took in case she got lost. It took her one full hour to find a single plant that she wanted which made her hate the forest even more. Just as she turned around to go back to Sasuke, she suddenly saw something shining. Bending down, she realized it was a strand of blonde hair.

_Naruto? _

Scanning around, she quickly took a random corner and found a foot sticking out from behind a wall. "Naruto?" she called out hesitantly and peeked timidly around the wall. Sure enough, it was the blond…unconscious.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Sakura called out shaking the body as hard as she can. But no answer came from him. _How the heck did he end up here?! _

Inner Sakura: No time to think about that, go back to Sasuke!!

_Right..._

It took every last ounce of energy to pull Naruto back to where Sasuke was still lying. By the end, she was dead tired but she knew she couldn't stop right there. Sasuke's fever was still burning like heck. Crawling over to her side, she quickly wiped the plant as best as she could with her shirt and stuffed it all inside her mouth.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!! _She blushed while chewing vigorously. Will he hate her for this?

Inner Sakura: Hell no! We're trying to save his life!

_Actually...he saved ours too..._

Inner Sakura: Hurry! Just _inject_ it!

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face for a long while and trembled. She never performed this type of medical treatment before. However, her inner body was getting more and more restless and took note that if she didn't hurry up, she would inject more saliva into his mouth than the herb itself.

_Alright..._ She chewed for the last time and wiped the sweat rolling down her face. _Think professional... _Grabbing the back of his jaws with one arm and the other stabling the head, she pressed her lips against his and began pushing all the things she munched up into Sasuke's mouth. To her dismay, Sasuke showed no sign of swallowing which led her no choice but to stick her tongue in his mouth to agitate his throat so he would swallow.

_IT'S NOT A KISS...IT'S NOT A KISS! I'M A PROFESSIONAL MEDIC! _She blushed furiously and felt her body grow intensely hot despite the cold air. Finally, to her relief, Sasuke managed to cough down the medicine she gave him but still showed no sign of consciousness.

"Good..." She sighed, wiping her mouth madly. "He won't notice...He won't know...when he wakes up, he won't remember a thing...I hope."

Sakura then collapsed against the wall and checked if everything was alright. So far so good. Naruto was breathing normally and Sasuke seemed to be slowly getting better. His breathing slowed and his fever was slowly going away. Looks like the plant had done its job perfectly.

Inner Sakura: With my help! Mwahahhaa...

"Shut up." She grumbled tiredly, and the next thing she knew, she was fast asleep.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sighh... I don't know. Do you guys like it? Haha...anyways, thanks for reading. It's ending soon, so hang in there! A review would be nice :) **

_Revised on July 20, 2008_


	15. The Master and His Slave

**

* * *

**

Hey, yes yes…it's been ages since I've updated but things got in the way like lack of motivation, work, and well…stuff haha. I don't like SasuSaku anymore as some of you know and each update from now on are solely due to me forcing myself to write it. Yes, so it's been hard for me to update. But as you can see, I have revised EVERY chapter of Miss. Understood. Yes, EVERY chapter.

**Of course, it will be nice if you reread my whole story but I know everyone's too lazy to do that so I'm asking you guys to ****PLZ**** read chapter 13. I've added some more stuff there and well actually, I added some stuff to each chapter, but the stuff in chap 13 are the more crucial ones. And if you're still too lazy to do that, I'll be nice and tell you what I added haha. **

**The most important thing about my revisions is that I added more clues and more explanation to the story and in chapter 13, when Sasuke was looking into Sakura's dream…I made the scenes into recaps and he saw Sakura witnessing the death of her previous boyfriend inside the Haruno Safe. **

**WARNING: Sudden fluff.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Master and His Slave**

Sasuke snapped his eyes open as sunlight hit him and to his dismay, he was lying on a rather hard ground instead of his soft plush bed at home. As he slowly got up, he winced as his body throbbed all over. And strange enough, his mouth tasted…herby.

Glancing around, he saw an unconscious pig-like Naruto lying on the ground beside him and an exhausted-looking Sakura dozing off while sitting and leaning against the wall for support. _What happened?...And my neck fucking hurts…_

He scrunched up his eyebrow as he tried to recall what had happened before he passed out. All he remembered was saving Sakura from Orochimaru and being attacked. _But what happened after?_

"You're awake."

Snapping his head around, he saw Sakura grin tiredly at him with her eyes half opened. She was still in the same position as she was before – probably too tired to move.

"Where's Orochimaru?" He asked quietly.

"He disappeared after he bit your neck." Sakura answered, now summoning her strength to crawl over to him to examine his wounds.

Sasuke couldn't help but flinch as she touched his neck. It still stung like no other. "So what happened afterwards?" He asked calmly cursing Orochimaru to hell for biting him. He had never felt so violated in his life.

"Well, you started having a fever and so I went to search for some plants that'll lower your temperature and along the way, I found Mr. Sunshine here unconscious." She answered and then blushed much to his confusion. But then a thought hit him.

Now that he recalled, he felt something soft agitating his throat when he was unconscious. Smirking, he looked at the blushing woman who was currently trying to avoid his eyes. "Hey Sakura,"

Her ears pricked up as she heard him say her name for the first time in a very long while. "Y-Yeah?"

_Please don't find out, please don't find out, please don't find out…_ She pleaded in her mind. What would he think if he found out she had given him his medicine through the mouth-to-mouth method? _It wasn't like I had a choice ok?! I did NOT take advantage of him while he was still unconscious…_

Inner Sakura: Really? Ok, if you say so.

_God damnit! No! We did not take advantage of him. Ok, the method tasted sweet but I only did it to save his life! _

Inner Sakura: But we could've searched for a flat piece of rock and a sharp one and mashed the leaves on there and then poured it into his mouth.

_Well unlucky for us, we __**didn't **__find any sharp or flat looking piece of rock anywhere! Plus, do you know how many germs are on rocks? Sasuke might've gotten sick from it!_

Inner Sakura: Ok, if you say so. But I wondered how cavemen lived…

_Shuddup. You're supposed to make me feel less guilty. _

Inner Sakura: Oh right. Well look on the bright side outer Sakura, it's not like he'll find out. I mean, he **was** unconscious at the time we did it.

"How come my mouth tastes herby?"

_Damn…_

"Well err…from the medicine of course!" She replied with an innocent smile as if nothing had happened.

"Oh?"

_Crap, he's giving me that look…_

"Yup!"

"And _how_, may I ask did I manage to eat the medicine?" He asked and snickered at the thought that Sakura had no idea how amused he was right now. The poor kunoichi by now, had a horrified look on her face.

"Well umm….by um…y-you see…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I…" Her face grew beat red as she managed to bring herself to stare at him in the eye. "I swear I did not take advantage of you!"

"Oh really? Did you have to go as far as sticking your tongue inside my mouth?" He smirked wider.

"What?! You were awake at the time?!" Sakura exclaimed and suddenly became angry. So did that mean he was just fooling around with her and playing dead like some dog?!

"Well apparently, you're actions agitated me so much that I regained consciousness for a brief period of time." He replied haughtily.

"Whatever Uchiha, you should be thanking me right now for saving your little ass!"

"Why thank you Haruno for kissing and sticking your tongue in me without my permission while I was unconscious." He said sarcastically.

"Ungrateful little bastard!"

"Slut."

"Dickhead!"

"So care to remind me again?"

"Jacka—what?!" Sakura looked at the grinning man with wide blank eyes as she replayed what she had just heard. Sasuke had this mischievous look on his face and she didn't like it one bit. "Is that a trick question?"

"Nope, a genuine one." He grinned and leaned forward to meet her lips. Hell, he was still on a mission wasn't he? Can't let all bonding opportunities go to a waste now that even Orochimaru appeared in front of him as if telling him to hurry up with the mission and get the password.

Sakura on the other hand was on another mission of her own on trying to resist Sasuke. They were still taking the ANBU exam for God's sakes. Not the Chunnin exam but an ANBU one. But sadly for her, she relaxed her body and gave in to the kiss. She blamed it all on energy depletion from the battle between her and Orochimaru.

Her eyes closed as she felt the comforting warmth from Sasuke who had just stuck his tongue playfully into her hungry mouth. Sasuke sure was skilled at making girls wet. It should be his profession really. His hand slowly trailed under her shirt and up her spine making her breath quicken and skin tingle as he rose higher and higher.

_So he's going to screw me right here right now in the middle of the forest and in front of an unconscious Naruto…what a stupid idea. But ok. _

She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his sensitive neck as he pressed his lips deeper into hers hotly. If it wasn't for the distractions his hands had been creating with her bra, she swore she could've felt him grinning.

Sasuke smirked on the inside as he felt the girl returning every one of his kisses. It looks like he was going to get the passwords sooner than he thought. He had to admit, Sakura was a pretty good kisser even if she had only been kissed for a few times (all by him). She was a fast learner and he couldn't complain. It _kind of_ made his mission more enjoyable.

Actually, this was probably going to be his favourite mission ever. Grinning as Sakura suddenly decided to play tongue war he suddenly stopped and frowned as reality hit back at him and he remembered this girl he was currently kissing must die in the end.

Sakura, noticing that he had stopped, slowly pulled a few inches away from him and looked at him cluelessly while taking the time to catch her breath. Upon realization that he had stopped their little make-out session for no reason, he quickly wiped off the frown and replaced it with a smirk. "I bet you enjoyed that."

"A-As if you did not." She retorted resting her forehead against his and closed her eyes, sighing. "Does this mean anything to you?"

The question somehow pulled him aback and for the first time, he didn't know how to answer a random question being thrown at him. "Does this mean anything to _you_?" He asked, throwing the question back at her.

"Sasuke…" She growled.

Being at such a close proximity, he watched as her eyebrows furrowed and her nose wrinkled. And he suddenly noticed just how long her eyelashes were as they tickled the skin on top of his nose.

"Well?" She pressed, her eyes still closed.

"I-I…"

For some strange reason, he really wanted to say I don't know because that was the truth. He really didn't know. Was he really in love with Sakura? He knew she was special and even _she_, Orochimaru's other faithful subordinate noticed it. But Uchiha Sasuke loves nobody because he was an avenger. He still had a brother to kill. Or so he told himself.

"So…" Sakura said softly, obviously disappointed as she digested his silence. "This means nothing to you then."

"No, I think I have fallen for you." He said, trying not to spit it out. The line that he had used with a million of his other targets sounded wrong when he used it on her.

"Haha…" She laughed slowly and quietly. She sounded like she had just taken a load of burden off her shoulders. "You know what Uchiha? I think me too."

Her simple reply somehow made him happy but for the first time, he, Uchiha Sasuke, had never felt so guilty.

_**Kaboom! **_

"Huh?! What was that?!" Sakura snapped her eyes open as she and Sasuke tore apart instantly.

"It's the other team, they found us." He muttered and growled as his body throbbed slowly at his sudden movements. Looks like his body still wasn't completely healed.

"But why are they attacking us?!"

"Less competition maybe." He shrugged as he ran over and picked up Naruto over his shoulders with a grunt. "Let's go and get out of this stupid maze."

"I second that." She nodded and followed him quickly as they took random twists and turns in the maze. It was no use attacking back since a) two of them are exhausted as heck (courtesy to the make-out session of course) b) one of them was half-dead c) they had no weapons and d) well…there is no 'd'.

No one can tell how long they've been running but it wasn't until the other team ganged up on them and starting using close range combat attacks when Sakura realized Sasuke was panting really hard. With Naruto's extra weight, his current frail state, and performing complicated jutsus on their attackers, it was a wonder that Sasuke was still standing right now.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto go ahead. I'll take care of them; I'm the only one that can fight them right now." She shouted urging them to run.

"Like hell I will leave you here, you're no better off than me!" Sasuke hissed and forcefully threw Naruto's body towards her making her catch it. "I'll catch up to you guys later; _you_ go on ahead with that dobe."

"Don't be such an egg-head Uchiha; nobody cares about your ego now! I have the most chakra left and your body clearly can't handle anymore fighting." Sakura growled angrily.

"Psh and I have the most common sense here! You can still protect that dumb blonde and bring him to somewhere safe. I don't have enough energy to do that and the only thing I can do now is buy us some time! So get your ass off and-"

"What? So you're planning to sacrifice yourself?! Puh-lease! Stop playing her-"

"Get out of the way idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Sakura and Naruto away from an incoming fireball. They had been so busy arguing that none of them had realized Team Miwako had ambushed them. Sakura with Naruto in her arms watched in horror as Sasuke got engulfed by the flames.

"S-Sasuke! You idiot! Nobody asked you to save us!" She screamed with tears in her eyes as the smoke cleared and the only thing visible was the black torched ground.

The chick with black pigtails that was trying to flirt with Sasuke the other day laughed and jumped in front of her with a kunai in her hand. "It's a shame he had to die. He would've been the perfect boyfriend. But anywho, it's your turn to die!"

"As if bitch!" She was ready to punch the ground they were on with her last bit of energy when the chick's other male teammate came and grabbed a hold of her.

"Na-uh uh! I don't think so." The orange-haired guy smiled as he twisted her arms making her yelp in pain.

_Damnit, I can't die here! _Sakura screamed in her mind as tears continuously rolled down. But Sasuke was dead and Naruto was unconscious. _No, it wasn't supposed to end this way! Sasuke still has to be alive! _

"S-Stop!" She croaked as the third member of Team Miwako appeared and started kicking the unconscious Naruto around. "Leave him alone bastards. You guys are such cowards! Hurting those who are unable to fight!" She spat.

"Cheh, we'll do anything that'll guarantee us as ANBUS even if it means killing you and eliminating our competition." The chick scoffed and slapped her across the face.

Sakura winced but bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming out in pain. "People like you don't even belong in Konoha."

"Whatever skank. Nobody wants to listen to you." The chick laughed and whammed her knee against her abdomen making her spit out blood.

"I don't think so."

"What?" All three members of Team Miwako gasped and turned around at the new voice.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" One of the guys stammered in disbelief as Sasuke stood behind the pigtail chick and grabbed one of her pigtails.

"That's right. And really, you should've listened to my teammate."

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura trembled as she looked up expecting to see him. But what she saw was something completely different. In front of her, was a man with sharp fangs and a hand-like wing behind his back. His whole body was covered with black markings and emitted some sort of powerful dark chakra that was different from Sasuke's original ones. _This person couldn't be him, could it?_

The man smirked as he threw the chick against the walls and walked towards Sakura and the quivering male grabbing a hold of her. The chick screeched at the top of her lungs as he accidentally forgot to let go of her pigtail causing the whole bunch of hair to be ripped out from the scalp as he threw her aside. Sakura watched, almost hyperventilating, as the man(possibly Sasuke) shrugged and eyed the nin behind her darkly.

"Sasuke is that you?" She gulped with tears welling up in her eyes. She watched the unconscious bleeding chick on the ground a few meters away from her with fear.

"Who else can it be Sakura-_chan_?" The man chuckled sadistically and in a flash, before anyone knew it, he was behind her captor. "Should I kill him Sakura-_chan?_ I'll kill him for _you_."

"N-"

Her captor screamed out in pain before she could reply as Sasuke grabbed both of his arms and pushed on his back with one of his legs. The man instantly released her and upon sensing freedom, Sakura quickly scrambled up to her feet and watched Sasuke about to break the man's arms in horror. _There's no way this could be Sasuke…there's NO WAY…this monster…_

Sasuke laughed as the sound of breaking bones rung in his ears as he continued to push his leg harder against his victims back. He had never felt so powerful before. _**So this was what Orochimaru had done with me…**_

"STOP IT you JERK!"

"Hn?" He lifted up his head to see Sakura screaming angrily with tears down her face.

"A person like YOU can never be that stinkin Uchiha!" She continued screaming and with every ounce of her energy, she punched the ground as hard as she can, causing the ground to break instantly. Because of the large earthquake and the ground shattering, Sasuke was forced to let go of his victim and jump back to a safer parameter.

* * *

**A.N.:** The reason why Sasuke's thoughts were bolded was because the thought belonged to beast within him, not the actual Sasuke. Kinda like Inner Sakura. Alright, carry on…

* * *

_What the…_Sasuke suddenly regained some sense and widened eyes as he stared at his bloody hands. What the hell had just happened? Looking up, he saw a semi-unconscious Sakura amidst of all the flying rocks and looked like she was about to fall into the mini canyon she had just created. Without thinking, he quickly plunged into the chaos and grabbed a hold of her by the waist and brought her to a safer place until all the rocks fell into the manmade abyss.

"Sakura, Sakura!" He called out shaking the girl in his arms. The girl opened her eyes tiredly and grinned at him as she tried to caress his cheeks.

"Y-You finally turned back to normal…" She whispered with a smile.

_What? _It wasn't until then when he realized that strange black markings all over his skin are disappearing and the hand-like wing was starting to vanish. Strange enough, he suddenly felt like he was losing the chakra he had just gained as he changed back. _D-Did Orochimaru give me that power? _

"Sasuke, it's almost noon time…" Sakura whimpered in his arms, bringing him back to reality.

"Shit…"

Why couldn't Naruto be awake when he needed him?!

"GAH! Where did my ramen go?!"

_Right on call. _He smirked and turned around to glare at the blonde who seemed to have finally woken up. "Took you a while to wake up you retard."

"Wha? What happened? Whoaaaa…..WHAT HAPPENED?! How come there's a canyon in a maze?! A-And why is Team Miwako all lying there half-dead? A-And how did we get there? A-And HOW COME YOU'RE GROPING ONTO SAKURA-CHAN?!"

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura said tiredly.

"In case that puny brain of yours can't comprehend, a little help here?!" Sasuke growled.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! Jeez, what time is it?! How much time have we got left until the exam ends?" Naruto quickly went over and picked up Sakura whose energy had all been drained preventing her from walking.

"Well for your big fat ass info, it's almost noon time. And judging from the sun, I'd say we only got one more hour left. Two hours tops." Sasuke rolled his eyes as they all walked past the final unharmed member of Team Miwako who was cowering behind some rocks. Not even noticing his presence, they quickly ran ahead and entered what's left of the maze once again.

And really, it was all due to pure luck that they managed to find the exit thirty minutes before the exam ended. All three examiners along with Kakashi and a worried instructor of Team Miwako stood there to welcome them.

"Man, you guys looked like you just took a trip to hell." Kakashi commented, not failing to notice the strange mark on Sasuke's neck.

"Very funny sensei." Naruto said sarcastically, handing over Sakura who needed medical attention right away. Actually, they all needed medical attention. "You owe us ramen later once we all get checked up at the hospital."

_It's tough being a teacher…_Kakashi thought and heaved a deep sigh.

* * *

**A week later…**

Sasuke once again, roamed down the streets of Konoha aimlessly with hands stuff inside his pockets. It was night and hardly anyone was out on the streets. During the past week, he had spent his time with Sakura more than usual now that he had finally established some sort of love relationship. She had successfully made a new homerun record of holding out the longest before falling for him.

It wouldn't be long until he gets his hands on the passwords.

But instead of marveling over the fact that he still _had_ to work so hard to get a stupid set of passwords, he couldn't help but think about Orochimaru and _that_ day when he turned into some killing beast (or so Sakura had told him). So far, only Sakura and Kakashi knew about the event. Naruto was still clueless much to his relief. Kakashi had been eyeing him suspiciously non-stop lately and it was getting on his nerves. He didn't need another to give him that eye.

Team Miwako had been disqualified after the second exam since they didn't make it in time. All of the examiners were shocked when they found the state that the team was in and the instructor fainted right after he saw them. Of course nobody told them what had really happened and it wasn't until Sakura accidentally blabbed it out loud in front of Kakashi did he then find out the truth. The examiners had informed them that the next exam would take place in a month's time and the final exam was said to be a surprise - Something that none of them can prepare for.

Whatever it was, it was the least on his mind. He just couldn't forget about that _power_ he felt when his cursed mark unsealed. As he passed the Konoha primary with endless muses still in his head, he suddenly felt a familiar presence near him. No doubt it was her again.

"What do you want now?" He asked in annoyance.

"Psh, you should be more polite Sasuke-kun. Anyways, I brought a message from Orochimaru."

"You seem happy." He noted as he watched the figure's face. _Is it because of the message? _

"Stay on topic please Sasuke-kun and for your information, yes I am rather happy. Orochimaru wants you to kill that Haruno for good."

"Ah I see." He smirked. _Jealousy really could be overwhelming sometimes on some people… _"Well tell him I almost got his stupid passwords."

The figure laughed. "That isn't a concern now Sasuke-kun. Frankly, Orochimaru doesn't care anymore. Now go kill that girl."

"Oh? So you want me to kill her right here right now."

"Yes, that is what he commanded."

"You sure? How do I know that you aren't lying?"

"She isn't."

Both of them immediately jerked their head sideways and cussed as they realized they failed to detect a stranger's presence. Specifically, Kabuto's.

_Damn…so if Kabuto is here…_Sasuke thought, breathing a little faster now. Knowing Kabuto as Orochimaru's most loyal subordinate, there was no way he would lie or joke about these kind of things.

"Orochimaru-sama wants you to kill Sakura tonight Sai-kun." Kabuto confirmed, using his assassin's alias.

"So you're telling me Orochimaru is giving up on the jewel?!" Sasuke frowned as he realized this wasn't a joke anymore.

"My, my…and I thought Orochimaru-sama giving you that cursed seal was enough to turn you back to him. It seems like you really have fallen in love with the Haruno heiress." The four-eyed taunted causing both Sasuke and his female visitor to growl.

"Fuck, you think I fell in love with her?" The prodigy spat stubbornly. "I'm pissed because I worked my ass off coming this far and now you're telling me to kill my target just when I had _almost_ completed the mission in stealing the jewel!"

"It's not like killing the heiress will taint your records or reputation Sai-kun. But seriously, this mission has been taking longer than usual for y-"

"Then why don't you try and take on this mission?! I like to see how fast you can steal the jewel out of Haruno's grasps."

"No one's doubting you Sai-kun, it's just that Orochimaru-sama has been getting a little…edgy…"

"Edgy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, edgy. Orochimaru-sama is now having doubts on where your loyalty lies."

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring at both of the Sound nins. "You guys sure are retards. Hello? I never had any loyalty for that snake-freak. I only work for myself."

"And if you want to get on with revenge Sasuke-kun, I suggest you kill Haruno now." The figure stepped up and looked grimly at him.

"You know the only thing Orochimaru-sama wants is you." Kabuto added. "Losing the jewel might be a big sacrifice but you know the Lord doesn't give a shit about it when it comes to choosing between you or that piece of stone."

"..."

"Sai-kun…" The medic-nin said in a more serious tone this time. "Kill Haruno Sakura tonight by midnight to prove your loyalty. I even wasted my time in helping you make sure that the heiress is currently tucked in her little bed waiting for you to kill her. If you don't kill her by the deadline, Sound will take you in by force and you may never have the chance to kill your brother again."

Sasuke didn't answer and watched in silence as Kabuto and his visitor slowly started to disappear.

"Remember the power that the Lord gave you…didn't it felt sweet?" With that, the medic-nin disappeared along with the other leaving Sasuke officially alone for good again.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Eleven…_Sasuke counted the chimes rung by Konoha primary's clocktower as he slowly digested Kabuto's words. He still had an hour left to kill Sakura. Taking his time to turn his heels towards Sakura's direction, he found himself in front of her house in less than ten minutes. Hopping skillfully onto a tree branch, he saw that Sakura indeed was sleeping peacefully with her back facing the window. _So…this is how it ends huh? _

It wasn't like he had a choice. It was either gaining more power to defeat Itachi or lose that opportunity for good. Honestly, he didn't expect parting with Sakura this fast and in truth, he couldn't really say that he was ready for it. But desperate calls calls for desperate measures. Revenge was more important. Opening his teammate's bedroom window quietly, he slipped in without a sound and walked over to where she was lying.

_It's now or never…_ He thought, pulling out a sharp kunai. _Sakura, it's been nice knowing you…_

With that, he plunged his hand down towards his favourite target's head. _Bye…_

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he realized he heard no scream. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked down and widened his eyes as he found that he had stopped his hand before his kunai could barely touch a strand of her hair. _Damnit…_So he really couldn't kill the girl. W_hy couldn't I kill her? Fuck, have I really fallen in love with her? _

But he was an avenger and an avenger had no life except to seek out revenge on others. He couldn't have possibly fallen in love with some random spoiled chick. There was just no way. _But I couldn't kill her…_

He stared angrily at his hands and cussed at himself for being so weak. This was not supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to have any feelings during a mission. Just then, his cursed seal started to burn and Kabuto's words starting ringing in his ears.

_Remember the power that the Lord gave you…didn't it felt sweet?_

It _did_ felt sweet.

Looking at himself in Sakura's full length mirror, he suddenly realized how foolish he had been. Love was for weaklings. For naïve fools. He didn't need love. It will only hinder him and blind him from his goals like it was doing now. If he really did fell in love with Haruno Sakura, then he'll destroy this so called love.

_I am not a fool…_he told himself as the feeling of satisfaction of receiving unlimited power that he received in the forbidden forest came back to him. Yes, power was all that he needed. Nothing else.

Suddenly smirking madly like sadist, he focused his attention on the sleeping form of his so called 'love.' "I'm sorry," He whispered playfully as if she was conscious enough to hear what he was saying. "I like you but I like revenge more."

-

He.

Was an avenger.

-

He had no love.

No respect.

No happiness.

No mercy.

-

The only thing he had was sorrow.

-

He.

Was an assassin.

And an assassin he shall be.

Smirking and whispering his last goodbyes, he plunged his weapon deep down into her brain as blood splattered everywhere and a sweet serenade of her scream sung in his ears.

Mission Accomplished.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Oh my…wasn't that a long chapter? Yes, a bit of sudden random fluff in the beginning and throughout the story. I'm sorry about that hehe. But anyways, there's this thing I need to clarify. **

**At the beginning when the lovey dovey stuff happened, Sasuke felt guilty about telling Sakura that he loved her. Why? Because the line where he said he had fallen for her was the line that he used with every chick in every of his missions. In other words, it was a lie that he used with every chick. And well by now, Sasuke's been noticing that he seems to be having this feeling for Sakura which is making him all confused. I repeat, Sasuke is confused. He still isn't sure and doesn't really wanna acknowledge that he has feelings for her (what a blockhead). But because she was special to him, Sasuke didn't wanna use that lie he used with every chick and wanted to tell her the truth that he was…confused and he needed more time to figure things out. **

**So yeh. But the real question is…WHY am I making it so complicated…well… I don't want this fic to be a mary sue that's why. And I actually want Sasuke to behave like a normal emo anti-social person would do in the real world (well I'm trying to do that.) **

**Yup yup, I guess that's it for now. This isn't the end of the story by the way…but…it's ending SOON. Until then, ciao for now and plz leave a review hehe. Questions are more than welcomed. But then again, if you reread the whole story...You would've gotten a lot of things by now. But anywho...fire away. **

Updated July 23, 2008


End file.
